Models, Vets, and Love
by Kiwipie
Summary: OH MY GOD. Me, a trainee vet, just ran over a famous model’s dog. Out of all the dogs I could’ve run over, it just had to be Neji Hyuuga’s dog. Nejiten and side Sasusaku.
1. Oh My God Cinnamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Thank you very much for coming to this interview. We'll call you in a few weeks." The lady with thick-rimmed glasses and a scary looking pencil skirt told me. Her voice was crisp, dismissive.

Hmpf. Bad liar. I only screwed up one freakin part of the interview when I _accidentally _splashed the guy's stupid suit with hot, burning coffee! Mark the 'accidentally' here.

"Of course." I said. I bowed once before walking off in the opposite direction.

Stupid, stupid Uchiha Corp. Who wants to work there anyways! I would never want to sit in a freakin desk all day…How B-O-R-I-N-G!

Hmpf…Anyways, about me. I'm Tenten, Tenten Tanaka and I'm currently broke. That's all you need to know. Oh, and if you haven't figured out yet, the 'currently broke' part is the reason why I'm trying all these CRAP jobs.

Ha! Take that you stupid Uchiha Corp people. Even if your boss_ is_ one of the hottest guys alive. Stupid sexy Sasuke chicken ass hair boss…

But still…this is like the 9th job interview I've been rejected from! Am I seriously that bad with interviews?

My first and second interviews were to be trainee vet…I graduated out from the University of Cambridge Veterinary School for God's sake! It's one of the freakin best vet schools around!

Ahem.

_So_, knowing that piece of handy information, you may ask: How could I not get those trainee vet jobs? Well, the reason is because my supposed-to-be-bosses were bastards. Nothing like I expected vets to be at all…perverts.

That first guy was staring at my breasts the whole way through the interview, and the second guy groped my ass as I was going out his office. Like I said, perverts.

So, after that I went to try out new things! A new ambition in life you may say.

…So, lets look over my previous interviews shall we?

3rd interview, waitress- REJECTED. Dropped plate of curry on rich lady's Versace dress.

4th interview, shop helper- REJECTED. Broke the cash register and computer all in one go…don't ask me how.

5th interview, police department- REJECTED. Just because I didn't get how to use a gun…and I fired a shot accidentally at a fellow policeman…in my defense, I missed by several inches!

6th interview, trainee nurse- REJECTED. Got animals and human mixed up. In my defense, I _am_ supposed to be a _vet_.

7th interview, helper at library- REJECTED. Knocked down 7 bookshelves in a row. You should have seen them falling like dominos…Hehe.

8th interview, chef at hotel- REJECTED BIG TIME. Tip of handy advice for the future: if you don't know what a frying pan is, no, _any_ cooking utensil is, don't go and try be a chef. You will die…

9th interview, Uchiha Corps- REJECTED. Uchiha Sasuke may be on of the sexiest guys alive, but he is the most stupid, ice cubish, silent bastard I have ever met. Hmpf.

"You'll be in my heart…yes you'll be in my heart…" What the hell is that?

Oh wait. That's my ring tone.

I hunt inside my handbag for about 5 seconds before I can finally see my silver Nokia phone.

" From this day on, now and forever more…" Oh just shuttup. I'm coming.

I grabbed the phone, flipped it open and put it to my ear. " Tenten Tanaka speaking." I sound so professional!

A familiar voice answered back. " Tenten? Guess what!?" The voice was annoyingly chipper.

"What Kiba?" I snapped. I'm in a bad mood.

Kiba Inuzuka, one of my best friends from veterinary school. He was lucky. His family owns a whole CHAIN of animal hospitals. They even have bonds with the SPCA.

"What did I do?" Kiba's tone was hurt now. Damn him…

I sighed into the phone. " Nothing. I just got rejected from the Uchiha Corp." I told him reluctantly.

" Did you now?" His voice had a smirk in it.

"Kiba! It's not funny!" I wailed into the phone. "That was my 9th interview!"

I heard Kiba laugh from the other end of the line. Fuck him for having a job…

" Tenten, one of the trainees here just quit. My sis Hana said you could come for an interview if you wanted to!" Kiba's voice was excited. " We can work together if you do this!"

Oh my God. I love Hana.

I started to ramble into the phone. " Seriously?! Where? When!?" Oh please tell me today…

"Today five o' clock." Kiba said. I can just imagine him smiling right now.

"YATTA!" I punched the air triumphantly, earning a few what-a-weird-girl looks from some passing citizens. Well fuck them.

"I can hear that you're happy." Kiba chuckled.

"Yup. Definitely. I'll see you at five kay?"

"Okay."

I snapped my phone shut, grinning wildly.

Finally. I have a good job interview to get ready for!

* * *

"Sheesh." I muttered, staring at myself in my long mirror. "Don't I have any good clothes?"

I turned, staring at my reflection critically.

I guessed I looked okay…I swiveled on my heel.

"Hey what's up?" My roommate, Sakura Haruno suddenly waltzed into my room, carrying a tray holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She's great Sakura, pretty and has a job as a trainee doctor.

I met her when I was 15. She was in Cambridge medical school so we saw each other quite a lot…her parents died when she was 5 though. Car crash. She never got over it completely…until she met me. Not that I'm boasting or anything…

But, Sakura was always there for me too. When I failed most of my exams and gave up on everything, she was there. She pulled all nighters just to help me study and, in the end, I was a straight A student.

You just gotta love friends.

Anyways, I need Sakura right now. I groaned at my pink haired friend. " I don't have a good outfit for my new interview!"

"What interview? As a vet?" Sakura looked at me with her big, innocent jade eyes before bursting out with laughter.

"Kiba called me. It's great that you got a job interview!" She squealed, jumping onto me.

I giggled, shoving her off.

She stepped back. I could practically feel her laser eyes evaluating _everything_ on my outfit. I gulped inwardly.

"Tenten…" Sakura's voice was deep and unusually serious. " You better come to my room."

* * *

I stared at my reflection once more, my jaw dropping.

"Is that girl me? Like seriously me?" I asked Sakura, jabbing the mirror.

"Yes! I told you 100 times already!" She went back inside her wardrobe, throwing out numerous pairs of shoes. How the fuck can she keep so many shoes in one tiny wardrobe…

Dah. I go back to staring at myself in the mirror.

Sakura dressed me up in a black skirt, 2 inches above the knee, a white, ironed shirt and a black 5 buttoned jacket. My skin looked like it was _glowing_. Sakura rules!

Now, all that I was missing was the shoes.

Hmmm…I bent down and grabbed a random pair that Sakura had thrown out.

I shoved them on. Ah. Nice black shoes with almost no heel. I hate heels…they make me trip.

"Hey! Sakura!" I poked her. " I got shoes." I lift up my left foot, admiring how small it looked in the black satin shoes.

"Oh." Sakura looked surprised before her face relaxed back into a smile. "They look good. You're good to go Tennie!"

I scowled. I hated it when she called me that.

Sakura laughed before she ushered me out the front door. " Good luck Tenten!" She called out loudly.

I waved, not turning. _" I need all the luck I can get for __**this**__ interview…"_

* * *

I consulted my wristwatch, cursing. Damn. 4:30.

30 more minutes to get there…I better hurry up.

"Hey, you." I said, poking the taxi driver. No response.

"Hey…" I look over to the headboard and see a little label plate thing.

"Hey Takeshi!" Still no response…ooooh this guy is testing my nerves.

"Oi you!" I jabbed him hard in the shoulder, almost breaking my nail in the process.

"Ow fuck!" I frowned as I sucked my finger. Okay that's it. This guy is making Tenten pissed off…

"OI YOU! TAKASHI, TAKESHI, I DON'T CARE! JUST DRIVE FASTER!!" Take a breather Tenten! Now go for it girl! "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SLOW DOWN WHEN THE LIGHT TURNS ORANGE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GO FREAKIN FASTER YOU IDIOT!"

I sat back, trying to catch my breath. The driver looked slightly shell shocked. Ha.

Finally, a few minutes after my outburst, the taxi arrived at the Inuzuka Hospital.

"Thank you very much then!" I said while I smiled creepily at him. Then I handed him the money. (Sakura gave it to me for the taxi fare)

The taxi driver still looked slightly scared when he drove off. Sissy. That taught him to mess with Tenten!

Hmpf.

After I saw the taxi turn the corner, I turned to see the building. I sucked in some air.

The Inuzuka line of hospitals is one of the best in the world. They save loads of animals…and they even opened something like the SPCA. They take in strays or an abandoned animal for someone to adopt…this is what a vet's life is about.

"Tenten!" a delighted voice called out loudly.

Huh?

BAM. Ow…fuck that hurt.

"Kiba!" I glared at him. He gave me a full side-on hug. He knows I hate it when he does that…

"What? I was just hugging you." He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Ugh." I frown and step away from him, into the building.

"You're going to get lost. Let me at least bring you to the elevators." Kiba told me. A chuckle escaped from him.

Damn him. I can so find my way around here by myself…

Wait a second…all the corridors look freakin similar. They don't even have signs!

…FINE, BE THAT WAY GOD.

"Ugh fine." I said, stamping my foot in frustration. Good thing these shoes have no heels…the would-be unfortunate heel would be broken by now.

Kiba grinned again. " Lets go then!"

I scowled before following him.

"This is the waiting room." Kiba told me, pointing to inside a huge room full of sofas and magazine stands…why are there so many girls here? They aren't even carrying pet carriers. Actually, they looked dressed up to go to a nightclub. Mini skirts, tight tops…?

"Hey Kiba." I tugged at his shirtsleeve. "What's up with all the girls in the waiting room?"

"Oh, they all have the hotts for me." He replied, smiling and waving at them.

Yeah. Right.

"Uh huh." I say, nodding dubiously. " No way Kiba. No offense, I'm not saying your not handsome or anything, but those girls…" I thought for a moment before I carried on in a would-be disgusted tone. "Those girls looked like desperate fan girls."

We arrived at the elevators.

Kiba scratched his head. " Well…dah fine. But Hana didn't want me to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" I said, getting annoyed. Tell me Damnit! Spit it out man!

…Hm. I think I'm going crazy.

Kiba sighed. " Once a month Neji Hyuuga comes here to have his Labrador checked up."

WHAT THE FUCK? NEJI HYUUGA, THE MODEL NEJI HYUUGA? ONCE A MONTH?!

"What…?" My voice sounded high and unusually girly. No. I have to resist the temptation! I will not become some kind of weak fan girl!

"Yeah." Kiba nodded, pressing the button. "He's upstairs in the examination room floor. You'll be going there now. Floor 23, room 3. That's your interview room."

"Okay, sure." I walked into the lift that just arrived. " I'll see you later Kiba!" I waved at him until the lift doors closed.

I stepped to the buttons and pressed 23. I have to get my mind on somrthing else other than Neji Hyuuga...Interview, interview! Yatta!

I looked at the red digital numbers impatiently. 21, 22, 23!

"Ding!"

The lift doors opened to reveal the hottest guy ever. Even hotter that stupid Uchiha.

Neji Hyuuga. He's got perfect everything. Mouth, nose, teeth, eyebrows…and his eyes. His opal eyes are just so deep. His hair looks too shiny in the white lights though…

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. " Fan girls are stalking me now?"

I scowled. Bastard. I stepped out of the lift and he stepped back. Jeez, don't need to worry. I have pride. I won't hug you right here, in front of everyone…even if I wan-

NO! RESIST REMEMBER?

"Hn." He walks past me into the lift. Then I notice the beautiful black lab walking beside him.

Beautiful owner, beautiful dog. Hmpf.

I pat the dog once and he, or she licked my hand. So friendly!

How can this nice dog live with that jerk?

"C'mon, Cinnamon, come here girl." Neji called out from the lift.

The dog's ears lifted and she trotted in. She right?

Cinnamon _is_ a girl's name right?

I waved as the doors closed.

"Bye Cinnamon!" The dog barked in response.

I felt a big smile stretching onto my face before I went off to hunt for room 3.

I fidgeted with my skirt. I was never really the nervous type, more of the opposite actually, but this interview has me nervous! I really want this job!

Suddenly, I heard the door creak open.

Hana walked in. I've known Hana since I was 17…met her through Kiba in university. She's great with animals. An excellent vet.

"Hey Tenten." She greeted me warmly.

"Hey Hana." I said, smiling at her. Okay now, I feel excited. I have to do good on this!

I watched as Hana consulted something on her clipboard. Fuck…do I have to do some sort of paper test? I've never been that good with paper tests, Sakura's the smart one, she's-

"Okay lets start then!" Hana sat down opposite to me on a chair. She looked at me straight in the eye before asking me a question.

"Why do you want to be a vet?"

Easy.

"Because I want to help animals." I said to her, making hand gestures. " So many people think humans are so much more important than animals, but we're animals too right? There has to be more people who want to help animals. Some people abandon their pets on the sidewalk! But animals aren't necessarily like humans in that area! They don't have money, they can't buy food. They would die." Take a breather Tenten. "That's why I want to be a vet! I want to help people understand animals are great! The world needs animals. So I want to help them all I can." I stopped there, holding up my hands to signify I was done.

Was that all just a bunch of crap? Now replaying it in my mind, it sounded like it was…

Crap…I looked up to meet Hana's reproving eyes.

Out of her mouth came two words I was not expecting. " You're hired."

* * *

YATTA! This HAS to be the greatest day of my life!

I'm driving home right now. Oh yeah, Kiba let me borrow his car cause I was hired! Joy! Can't wait to tell Sakura! …I'm using exclamation marks a lot aren't I?

Ah well, I'm happy!

I grinned, staring out the windows of the car. Hmm…I need to get a car once I get rich enough. Having a car is much better than going on a taxi or the MTR…

Suddenly, my eye caught the time on the clock of Kiba's car. He has a good car. S class Mercedes.

Fuck! 7:10 already?! Sakura wanted me back by 7:30 for dinner! She's very touchy about her dinners…crap.

I slam my foot harder on the brakes. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…faster you stupid car!!

Damn. It's so dark…I can't see a thing. Turn on headlights…

"_Thud!"_

What the fuck? Oh no…please don't tell me I…

I opened the door of the car hurriedly and rushed to the front.

Oh my God. I hit a _dog_. A freakin beautiful one too…why does she look so familiar?

Oh. My. God. _Cinnamon_.

OH MY GOD. Me, a trainee vet, just ran over a famous model's dog. Out of _all_ the dogs I could've run over, it just had to be Neji Hyuuga's dog.

I groaned, kneeling down next to Cinnamon. Please by okay…

WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU GOD?!

Now that I was closer to Cinnamon, I realized that her leg was bent at an odd angle. Broken. I checked her vitals and breathing. They seemed fine so far. Thank God.

"Cinnamon! You stupid fucktard, can't you see where the fuck you're going?!" Oh crap. I forgot all about the owner…Hesitantly, I turned around to meet Neji's angered gaze. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

His jaw dropped open as he recognized me. "You…?!"

* * *

**New Nejiten! Have a vote. Tell me whether you like this story or not. If you don't, I'll delete it. If you do, I'll carry on.**

**Read and review please. Tell me whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Fair Punishment

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

OH MY GOD. Me, a trainee vet, just ran over a famous model's dog. Out of _all _the dogs I could've run over, it just had to be Neji Hyuuga's dog.

I groaned, kneeling down next to Cinnamon. Please by okay…

WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU GOD?!

Now that I was closer to Cinnamon, I realized that her leg was bent at an odd angle. Broken. I checked her vitals and breathing. They seemed fine so far. Thank God.

"Cinnamon! You stupid fucktard, can't you see where the fuck you're going?!" Oh crap. I forgot all about the owner…Hesitantly, I turned around to meet Neji's angered gaze. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

His jaw dropped open as he recognized me. "You…?!"

**_..End of Flashback.._**

* * *

"Uhh…hi again?" I said weakly, trying to smile. Fuck it. I'm gonna die…

"HI?!" His voice cuts through the sharp night air. I winced. " HI!?"

Cinnamon suddenly whined. Hmpf. Stupid Neji's giving his poor dog a headache. Him and his stupid voice...loud voice! Ha!

"Shut up." I snapped at Neji. " She doesn't like you shouting."

His body shook. What? It's true...

Neji scowled fiercely at me before stomping over. Trust him to look elegant while _stomping_…

He picked Cinnamon up gently, earning a small 'woof' from her before turning around to glare at me. Whoa shit. That guy has a scary glare.

"We're going back to the hospital." He said to me in a cold voice. Sheesh. Anti-social now is it? How the hell did he become a famous model…?

"I know Hyuuga." I said as coldly as I could muster…he looked at me sharply, his expression surprised. Ha! Not all girls drool over you NEJI!

I strolled past him, my head lifted arrogantly into the air. Take that you ice cuby Neji bastard…

I opened the door to my, wait no. Kiba's car. Whatever! Just get in!

"Put Cinnamon in the back...Hyuuga." I said, raising an eyebrow. I opened the back door for him. He frowned at this.

"I can open my own doors." He growled while placing Cinnamon gently on the leather seats.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. " You can _so_ open the door when both your hands are occupied."

_'You were carrying Cinnamon idiot'_ I added silently.

Neji's frown grew deeper, causing more creases to pop up on his forehead. He looks like a grandpa!! HAHAHA! I should take a picture...damn no camera on me at the moment.

"What are you waiting for now?" Neji asked. Oh now you're trying to be smart huh?

"Nothing." I said as I got into the driver's seat. Trust Neji Hyuuga to let a woman drive for him. Has he no shame?

It's awkward and quiet as we, no I, drive back to the hospital. I didn't get too far from it, and in only 10 minutes we're there.

"You get Cinnamon and I'll alert some of the other workers." I said to Neji hurriedly as I got out of the Mercedes. Oh crap, almost tripped on road ledge...damn all ledges.

Fuck...another thought came to me. Neji's going to give me hell...but what about Hana?!

Sweat erupted over my hands, but I swiped them on my skirt. I have to be professional!

I flipped open my phone and hit the speed dial. Kiba.

"Hello?" Kiba sounded weary and tired. Great. This is going to wake him up.

"Hey Kiba, I just hit Neji Hyuuga's dog with your car. Get a group down here now." I said into the phone. I waited for his reaction.

"...WHAT! TENTEN!? YOU HIT NEJI HYUUGA'S DOG! IS SHE DEAD?! MY CAR!? I'LL BE THERE AT ONCE!" Kiba shouted frantically before hanging up.

Sheesh...now I have an earache.

I turn back to Neji who has his side to me. He's crouching next to the open door of the car, stroking Cinnamo softly. His cheek is lifted...he seems to be smiling.

Okay, as much as I hate to admit this, Neji Hyuuga can be a nice guy. Mark the CAN.

Suddenly, he turns to me. His lavender eyes seem like they're glowing in the dark.

"Did you call the team?" He asked quietly. Hmpf...

"Yeah." I said, walking over to him. " How's Cinnamon?" As much as I hate her owner, I like Cinnamon. I can tell she's a great dog.

Neji's expression softened. " She's okay now. Her breathing seems even." He told me, looking away from his dog and at me. His eyes are like melting honey. Smoldering. It takes all I have not to blush like mad.

"Well t-that's," Oh my God. Am I stuttering?

"Tenten! Mr. Hyuuga!" A voice suddenly sounds, breaking my awkwardness. Thank God. I turn around swiftly.

"Kiba!" I said, smiling. Kiba managed a weak grin before walking up to Neji. A group of interns are following him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we'll take it from here." Kiba said to Neji reassuringly. Why does he have to be so nice?

A smile ghosted over Neji's lips. " Fine. If anything happens to her..." His voice shook in anger and he glared at me. What! It was an accident!

Kiba choked. I bet he's trying not to laugh...

"We'll make sure nothing happens to your dog sir. You can trust the Inuzuka Hospital!" Kiba chirped as 3 interns placed Cinnamon's frail body on a stretcher. The other 2 were scribbling on a notepad...nerds.

Neji uttered something quietly. " I used to think that..."

Oh fuck. Is he going to go to a new hospital?! This is just great. I'm going to get fired. I'm going to get freaking FIRED just because I ran over Neji Hyuuga's dog. Damnit...

As Kiba and his little intern troops passed me, Kiba whispered in my ear.

"Hana's waiting for you in her office. 5th floor. Follow the signs." He winked at me once, then left with Neji following straight behind him.

Oh fuck.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?!" Hana shrieked shrilly at me. I bow my head. It's not like I don't deserve a good screaming at...

"I TRUSTED YOU TENTEN! AND THEN OFF YOU WENT TO CRASH KIBA'S CAR INTO NEJI HYUUGA'S, _NEJI HYUUGA'S_DOG. OUT OF ALL DOGS IN THE WHOLE FREAKIN WORLD, IT JUST HAD TO BE HIS DOG DIDN'T IT?!" Hana yelled, her voice breaking near the end.

I looked up to her and breathed in. " Hana, in my defence, it was just an accident." Crap...I think that sounded formal enough. I even added 'in my defence'!

Hana regained her composure. " Accident or not, what's done is done. Lets just hope Neji Hyuuga won't sue us." She stares at me, the anger still evident in her voice.

I duck my head again. " So...is this it? Am I fired?" I ask her in a quiet voice. Damnit...I just got accepted and now I fuck it up. Way to go Tenten...

Hana shook her head slowly, her dark eyes still staring straight into my hazel eyes.

YES! I'm not fired! YES YES YES! Joy to the world...

"But..." Fuck. Just one word. Just that one specific word ruined my happy bubble. But of course I knew I would have to be punished...lets just hope she takes mercy on me.

I gulped. " But what?" Please...please be nice to me God.

"Neji's dog will undoubtedly have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. I have heard from Kiba her leg is severely broken...and" Hana breathed in, looking serious. "Cinnamon has gone into shock."

What!? I feel all the colour draining from my face.

"S-Shock?" I repeated Hana's words unwillingly. Hana nodded in response.

I banged my head on the wall. What have I done?! How could I have been so careless!? I should burn my stupid driving license...

Shock has to be one of the worst things that can happen to dogs...it's like the number one killer in accidents.

Fuck! Why do I feel like crying...? I never cry.

"But..." I suddenly find myself rambling. " She didn't have any open wounds! Or any large wounds! Dogs don't usually go into shock unless-"

I stop when Hana is shaking her head. " Cinnamon has gotten into an accident before...she saved her owner from this thug." My mouth dropped open at this part, but Hana continued on, untroubled. "Well, the wound from that accident reopened while Kiba and his team were putting the splint on her broken leg. She was moving too much and the initial shock from your accident was...it was all too much."

Oh my God...my whole body is trembling.

"S-so...could Cinnamon die?" I asked Hana. Please say what I want you to say...

Now Hana looks doubtful. " I don't think so. She's in good hands here...but it is all very serious."

I gulp again. " So my punishment is...?"

"Cinnamon will have to stay here for a few weeks. You'll be her attending vet. You will look after her, you will be responsible to what happens to her...look at this as your first obstacle at this job." She smiled at me, hope in her eyes.

...it isn't that bad I guess...OH NO.

Neji. He must hate me. And he'll be visiting Cinnamon 24/7. Fuck.

SERIOUSLY GOD?! I KNOW I HAVE DONE SOMETHING BAD...BUT IS IT _THAT_ BAD?!

I look back with disbelief at Hana...to see her smirking, the smile gone from her face. " It'll be hard...but deal with it." And with that, she shoved me out of her office.

Harsh.

* * *

In a daze, I find myself in a room.

I'm looking down at Cinnamon right now. I've never noticed before...but there's a scar on her right side. It's stitched up now...when me and Neji get on better terms. I'll ask how Cinnamon saved him from a 'thug'.

But, trust Cinnamon to get a real room instead of a cage like normal sick animals. I smiled down at the sleeping dog. I guess she deserves it.

I walk over to her monitor, checking her heart beat...seems alright so far.

Time to go sit down and watch her. I tip toe over to a plushy chair in the the corner of the room and sit down on it. Phew. Tired out muscles need relaxation!

...I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! Why didn't I turn on the headlights earlier? It was already dark wasn't it...?!

Okay, Tenten calm down. Breathe girl...inhale, exhale, inhale...

"Creak." Huh? The door.

My head snapped up...hazel eyes met lavender eyes. Freaky.

"You..." Neji Hyuuga was seething with suppressed anger.

I put my hands up in a peace sign. " Relax! Please! She's stable for now...and she needs to sleep." I said to him, crossing my arms. I have logic!

"...Fine." He hissed. " Who's Cinnamon attending vet by the way?" Oh fuck. He doesn't know?

I tried to answer back bravely. "M-me." Failure. Definite failure.

"YOU?!" Immediately after his outburst, he clamps a hand over his mouth. I look over to the bed, but Cinnamon is still dozing off happily. Oh right...the anesthetic.

"Yes me." I said to him." What's wrong with that?" Hmpf. I might have run over his dog, but he shouldn't just judge me by that!

...okay fine. I understand why he does, but still!

Neji takes the other plushy chair next to mine. " Which university did you go to?" He asked, no trace of curiousity in his voice.

He's freakin quizing me!? The nerve of this...this jerk!

"None of your business." I snapped. Turning my head and attention away from him, I rested my head onto the arm of the chair...it feels so nice and soft...

And, without even realizing it, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Next morning, 7:00am..._

Oh my God! Shit! I fell freakin asleep!

I sat up quickly. Thank God I was never one for head-rushes...

Oh fuck. I rushed over to the bed.

Phew! Cinnamon's still sleeping...wait a second...where's Neji?

I looked around the vast room, but I couldn't see Cinnamon's owner anywhere...instead, I saw a Starbucks cup and a shiny, sleek magazine on the table next to the plushy chair I fell asleep on yesterday night.

Curious, I walked over to the table and picked up the magazine. There, right on the cover, was a huge picture of Cinnamon licking a vanilla ice cream which Neji was holding up. The huge, block title in colourful letters was: 'Man's Best Friend'.

Sighing with guilt, I touched the Starbucks cup. It was hot...why?

Suddenly, my eyes landed on a white sheet of paper...with writing on it. A note! I grabbed it and started to read.

_Tenten, I got you coffee so you wouldn't fall asleep again. Did you like the magazine? The picture? Know this: I won't be the only mad one if Cinnamon dies. N_

...Bastard.

* * *

**lol. You're probably wondering how I'll get those two together...they hate each other so much.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Everyone said I should continue, so here it is!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. Syphilis!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Curious, I walked over to the table and picked up the magazine. There, right on the cover, was a huge picture of Cinnamon licking a vanilla ice cream which Neji was holding up. The huge, block title in colourful letters was: 'Man's Best Friend'.

Sighing with guilt, I touched the Starbucks cup. It was hot...why?

Suddenly, my eyes landed on a white sheet of paper...with writing on it. A note! I grabbed it and started to read.

_Tenten, I got you coffee so you wouldn't fall asleep again. Did you like the magazine? The picture? Know this: I won't be the only mad one if Cinnamon dies. N_

...Bastard.

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I glanced at my cherry pink watch, nervous.

Tenten wanted to meet me at 2:30 in the Café du Latte. She needed to talk to me about something…

It's already 2! And it takes me 15 minutes to get to Café du Latte.

Fuck work…

Trying to be sneaky and spy-like, I tip toed down the corridor, but, just before I made it out the door, my mentor's voice caught me.

I winced._ Unlucky…_

"Sakura!" Tsunade barked at me loudly. " Where do you think you're going?! Examining Room 6 now!"

"Yes Tsunade…" I muttered under my breath, walking back up to the lift. This patient better be freaking dying…

Oh yeah, how rude of me. Introductions. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you. My current job is a doctor working at Konoha hospital. Original name, I know…bah, who cares. I wasn't the founder anyways…

"Ding!" The lift doors slid open, allowing me to pass through.

Examining Room 6…aha. Like I said, this patient better be damn good or dying or else I'll-

Oh. My. God. Of all the hottest making-me-late-for-lunch-with-my-best-friend-jerks, this guy just went right up to the top. HE IS HOT.

Deep, onyx eyes, pale pink mouth, gorgeously pale skin…even his duck ass hair cut suits him!

I grabbed the clipboard eagerly, scanning it quickly.

"So…" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

What's his name…his name…Sasuke Uchiha…Of the Uchiha Corp?!

The very Corp that didn't hire Tenten?! Ooooh…it's gonna be hard trying to hate this dude. This very hot dude…

Okay girl! Don't get down to his level! Be cool…smooth…

I gulped inwardly at the word 'smooth', my eyes still staring inevitably at the clipboard.

Suddenly, Sasuke's annoyed black eyes met my ermerald ones.

"Hey you. Do you know what's wrong with me?" He asked, his tone off handish.

Hey you?! I fumed inwardly. I have a nametag you know! You stupid smug ass blindo bastard…it won't be _that_ hard hating him now.

"Ano…" I read his symptoms out clearly. " You have a very severe cough and your head hurts…"

He looks at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. " I know my symptoms. Now I want to know the cure…nurse."

NURSE? NURSE?!

I glared down at him, trying to produce an icy demeanor. Bah...I'm failing. I've always been a nice person after all...

"Well…Mr. Uchiha." I should scare him…yes.

" It appears that you have…" Give me something, anything! " Syphilis."

WHAT THE FUCK? Out of all things I could have come up with, it just had to be syphilis?!

His onyx eyes widened in shock…or was it fear? HA! Maybe it was a good choice after all.

" I have what, excuse me?" He asked, his tone disbelieving.

Oh God…

"The syph!" I said to him cheerfully. The _syph_? What am I now, some kind of nick-namer for sexually transmitted diseases!? C'mon God!

With a start, I realize Sasuke is looking down at his pants…or more like it, his crotch.

A giggle suddenly erupts from me.

"What?!" He snaps. " You think this is funny?!"

"No!" I gasp out, laughing. " It's just that –gasp- you think that you can get syphilis from –laugh- just a cough and a headache? They're completely the wrong symptoms!"

What an idiot! How is he the boss of a huge company?!

I clutched my stomach, still laughing helplessly. He was actually _staring_at his freakin crotch!

"You tricked me?" He said, looking at me, more amused than angry. His eyebrow was twitching upwards.

I finally got control and stopped laughing. " Yeah." I nodded. " It's just a simple sore throat. You won't be able to talk much in the coming days…just go to the pharmacy and ask the guy for…" I grabbed my notepad from my pocket and started scribbling on it.

_Penicillin- enough to last for one week._

_Panadol- enough to last for one week._

_P.S. Tell the patient to eat one tablet per day. _

"Here!" I said to him, ripping the paper out and hading it to him. " Just give it to the guy at the pharmacy and you'll get the right medicine. You have to come back here for a check up in what…" I paused, thinking. " A week about."

I turned to look at him to see that he was smiling, his eyes crinkled up in a friendly sort of way.

" Will you be here?" He asked me, taking me by surprise.

" Me?" I pointed to myself. Crap. My voice sounds unusually high!

"Yeah, you." His smile softened.

I found myself grinning. " Yeah..." I said slowly. " I'll be here."

* * *

"And he is such a bastard! A hot bastard, but still a bastard!" Tenten rambled on, making elaborate hand gestures.

I sighed, plopping my head down onto the cool marble table.

My idea of lunch wasn't having Tenten complaining to me about this 'bastard' who apparently threatened her with a magazine or something…

"I mean, leaving me a magazine with Cinnamon on it, doesn't he know I feel guilty enough already?!" Tenten banged a fist onto the marble table, causing it to shake slightly.

"Tenten…" What would a responsible, older sister say in this kind of situation? "I think you should just forget about the 'bastard' and just concentrate on saving Cinnamon."

Tenten's face notably brightened when I said 'bastard'.

"Yeah, I guess…" She stirred her coffee with extra cinnamon silently. She's always liked cinnamon…and not just the dog too.

"So!" She suddenly says, looking at me with her big, hazel eyes. " What's your gossip?!"

…freaky. How did she know I would have gossip? Ah well…

"Well," I said excitedly to Tenten. " I think Sasuke Uchiha likes me!"

Tenten almost fell back from her chair in shock. " You met him? When? How?!"

"Today. He had a sore throat…maybe it's fate!" I sat back in my chair, my face hot.

Tenten grinned slyly. " So do you like him?"

I slapped her playfully on the shoulder. " Duh! And it's obvious you like this 'bastard' guy too."

Her smile turned into a scowl at this part. " I do not. Even though he is a Greek God, I will not give in!" She looked up to the ceiling, smiling triumphantly...I don't know her.

"…right." I nodded, sipping my hazelnut frappuchino.

"Hmpf." Tenten turned away from me, then she gasped.

"Why?!" She moaned. She turned back around to glare at me.

"Give me a menu, anything!" She demanded frantically, her eyes wide and agitated.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

She pointed to the door wordlessly.

Oh. Shit. Sasuke…and a girl beside him…no! It's Neji Hyuuga! The model!

I gasped. I knew why I was freaked, but why was Tenten freaked?

" Why are you so freaked?" I hissed to Tenten, poking my head out from behind a menu.

"Because Neji's here!" She hissed back, trying to be discreet.

"Neji…" Realization dawned on me. " He's your bastard?!" I asked Tenten, shocked.

GEEZ! My life's screwed up for good this time!

Tenten nodded urgently. " Shhh…" She whispered, putting a finger to her lips.

I turned slightly, positioning my body to I could look discreet, but still be able to see Neji and Sasuke.

The two men had seated themselves on the best table next to the window. Trust them to bag the best spot...

Hmpf. Loads of waitresses are clambering over to them, squabbling over who got to take their orders.

…Over-famous bastards.

Tenten groaned. " Is there a back door in this place?" She asked me.

I shrugged, feeling sick as I saw the Konoha Hospital bag dangling from Sasuke's fingers. He came here straight after getting his medicine! Straight from the hospital and I didn't know!

"I don't know." I murmured back, feeling defeated.

"Bah, fuck." Tenten slumped down in her chair, still covering her face.

Still keeping my eyes on the hottie's table, I saw that finally, all the waitresses had given up and gone back to doing real work.

With a sudden start, I realized me and Tenten were within hearing distance of Neji and Sasuke's table.

Tenten poked me hard on the shoulders, conversing with her eyes. She had realized too.

I nodded back, pushing her back to her side.

"_Be quiet."_ I mouthed. She complied easily enough.

I loosened out, trying to rid all other thoughts from my mind so I could hear more clearly.

"So, what did you do today Uchiha?" Neji asked, a smirk on his face.

"Went to the hospital..._Hyuuga_." Sasuke answered back, his eyes staring out the window.

Neji shrugged, biting his choco chip cookie. A snort erupted from Tenten's side.

"How was your day?" Sasuke shot back. He didn't seem to have heard Tenten. Phew.

"…I had fun." Neji nodded, his eyes laughing. " I think Tenten's feeling pretty pissed right about now…"

I swiveled around on my chair to look at my bun-haired friend. She was grinding her teeth. Yeah, go suppress your anger, girl!

"Tenten?" Sasuke sounded intrigued. " A new girl?"

" Vet. Cinnamon's vet." Neji said matter-of-factly.

"Ah…I found a girl too. Doctor. Sakura Haruno." Sasuke leaned backing his seat.

So he _did_ see my nametag…

Neji nodded. " You like her?"

My cheeks got warm when I heard Sasuke's answer.

"Yeah. She's different. She told me I had syphilis." Sasuke scowled at the memory. I smiled. Tenten jabbed me in the ribs, giggling quietly.

Neji snorted, doubling over in his chair. " That's different all right…but Tenten's also different. She is Cinnamon's vet…but she's the one who knocked Cinnamon down in the first place."

"_Do…not…kill…"_ Tenten's voice was again suppressing anger. I choked back a giggle.

"Hm?" Sasuke's eyes now held some sort of interest. " Hyuuga…looks like we both found two some what non-fan-girlish girls…this is going to be interesting…"

Neji smirked at this. " Yes…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah."

They both smiled at each other manically for half a minute before calling a waiter over to pay the bill. Peh…I bet they just don't want raging fan girls…wait a second, is that waiter gay?

Ah whatever, guys like Neji and Sasuke are _too_ good looking for their own good.

"I'll see you later Hyuuga. I'm going to go pay a visit to my pink haired friend." Sasuke said, standing up and pushing his chair back. I gulped.

"Same to you Uchiha…I'm going to go meet a certain vet…" Neji grinned, pushing the wooden door open for Sasuke to get out.

Once they were out of the cafe, Tenten turned to stare at me. Her eyes were irritated, but I could see some hurt lying underneath.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**This chapter was done is Sakura's POV. Hope you liked it.**

**Not one of my best chapters, but I have to go study physics now...test tomz! Wish me luck lol.**

**Please read and reivew! :)**

**Btw, if you could, please go vote on my poll. It's on my profile page. Thanx! :D**


	4. Who said I would play fair?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ah whatever, guys like Neji and Sasuke are _too_ good looking for their own good.

"I'll see you later Hyuuga. I'm going to go pay a visit to my pink haired friend." Sasuke said, standing up and pushing his chair back. I gulped.

"Same to you Uchiha…I'm going to go meet a certain vet…" Neji grinned, pushing the wooden door open for Sasuke to get out.

Once they were out of the cafe, Tenten turned to stare at me. Her eyes were irritated, but I could see some hurt lying underneath.

"Oh shit."

_**..End Flashback...**_

* * *

_**Tenten's POV**_

Damn that God forsaken Hyuuga...I'll teach him to play with moi. He's going way too far...even if he is the hottest guy in the universe.

Still muttering a colourful string of words under my breath, I stepped into Cinnamon's room. Hm? She's still sleeping...that's good. Glancing at her monitor, I managed a weak smile. Her heart beat is stable...

I mean, fuck Neji. Does he really think he can seduce me into-

"Tenten." A pair of a arms suddenly wrap themselves around my waist. " You're back." His hot breath tickles my ear.

WHAT THE HELL!? Doesn't he think he's being a BIT too obvious? I'm not an idiot!!

...okay fine, maybe if I hadn't had found out about his stupid little 'plan', I would've actually thought Neji was starting to like me...which is now not the case...

Act now girl! Show him your true strength!

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I snap, whirling around and snapping away from his embrace. He looks surprised. Ha.

He arches one of his elegant eyebrows at me. " We're back to a first name basis...?" His tone was confused. Heh. he's a good actor.

"Hmmm..?" I say as I walk past him. Picking up Cinnamon's progress report, I look up at meet Neji' eyes. I wink at him, trying to look seductive. " Hyuuga, we were _never_ on a second name basis."

Leaving him slightly shell-shocked, I waltzed back past him and out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I giggle, covering my mouth with a hand.

Hey, I never said I would play by the rules...two can play at this game.

* * *

**_Neji's POV_**

What just happened here? A girl...a girl rejected me? Me?

Ouch...now that took a big blow on my self-esteem...

Hn. I just have to try again.

**Smirk**

* * *

**_Tenten's POV_**

Hmmm...what can I do now?

Sighing, I made my way down to the cafeteria.

"Tenten!" My head snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. " Tenten, over here!"

I turned and saw Kiba sitting at one of the tables. I smiled.

"Hey Kiba!" I greeted, walking over. " Mind if I sit with you?"

Seriously...major deja vu from high school...

Kiba grinned at me wolfishly. " Of course not. Sit."

I plonked my cup of hot coffee down on the table and settled comfortably into a chair. Ah...the nice softness.

Kiba looked at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Did I look weird or something?

"Umm...how's it going with the Hyuuga?" He asked back, looking curious. " Are you surviving?"

Hmpf. Look at me now! I'm alive aren't I?!

I frown at him, stirring sugar into my black coffee. " Of course...the Hyuuga isn't that hard to please."

Kiba smirked. With a sudden start, I realized how my sentence had just sounded.

"No!" I shrieked, hitting Kiba hard with my hand. " I did not mean it like that you pervert! You and your stupid perverted mind!!"

Kiba just kept on smirking. Oh damn him...

"Oh my." He suddenly said, looking past me. I scowled. What now?

I twisted in my chair to get a good view of what was going on behind me. Neji...kissing one of his fangirls passionately. Oh the jealous tactic now huh?

Like I said, two can play at this game...now I just need to get Neji's attention and...

Innocently, I pushed my coffee off the table with my pinky.

"AH!" I screamed as I felt some of the hot liquid drip onto me. Shit...I didn't mean to scream _that_ loudly.

But the scream had done it's job. Neji's head whipped around to see me...kissing Kiba.

I mean, Kiba had come over to help me wipe up...which I had expected him to. Now just the kissing part would be hard...

I grabbed his face suddenly and pressed his lips onto mine. Unexpectedly now, Kiba seemed to kiss back with a lot of enthusiasm. Fuck. I didn't know Kiba would kiss back.

I heard Neji growl. I smiled mentally, wrapping my arms around Kiba's neck. My eyes were on Neji.

* * *

**_Neji's POV_**

What is with that girl!? I kiss a slut to get her attention...and she goes off to kiss that Inuzuka.

_She's _supposed to be the one getting jealous. Not _me._

This was so not part of my plan...

* * *

**_Tenten's POV_**

I have to choke back a giggle when I see Neji looking frustrated. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are set into a hard line.

Ha. I bet he's not used to girls rejecting him...score 1 to the Tenten...or is it 2?

Oh my God. Is that Kiba's tongue I feel entering my mouth?! Ah crap. I feels so weird...and dangly...

Shit. This plan had it's drawbacks...

Hurriedly, I wrenched myself away from Kiba and said sheepishly, " It's a hot day." Then I ran off in search for the door.

Finally, when I was 3 floors up from the cafeteria, I realized what I had said.

_It's a hot day._ WHAT THE FUCK?

Great. Now he thinks I kissed him cause it's a hot day...that's just great. Probably because my tongue felt dry, or I had chap-stick. I slapped my own head in embarrassment. Oh this is a crappy day...Kiba thinks I'm a weirdo now.

Oh fuck everything...this is all Hyuuga Neji's fault.

* * *

**_Back at home..._**

After asking Hana for permission to leave work for a break, I walked home. Seriously, once I get my salary I am so saving up for a car...

Exhausted, I opened the door with my key then proceeded to flop onto the big sofa that was in the living room.

I sigh. This day was...unusually painful. Didn't Neji at least think me as an...'okay' friend? He just wants to make me his girlfriend then dump me?

Ugh...MAJOR high school deja vu...this is what the playboys used to do. Heh. Now I think of it, Neji must have been a playboy. Typical.

Throwing my jacket onto the dining table, I went to Sakura's room. Is she home? I wonder what Sasuke did when she got back to work...

"Saki?" I popped my head behind the door, looking in.

Damn. She's not home. I was hoping we would be able to have some girl time to bitch about the bastards in our lives...ahem.

After a few minutes of thinking, I decide to Sakura. I mean, she's probably thinking up 'plans' to get back at Sasuke too...girl power!

Grinning, I hit the speed dial on my phone. Sakura..there. I pressed the green button and brought the phone up to my ear.

_Ring..._

Please pick up.

_Ring._

_Ring._

C'mon!!

_Ring._

"Hello? Sakura here." Sakura's voice says into my ear with a professional air.

I laugh softly into the phone. " Hey Saki, it's me."

"Tenten! What's up?" She asks, her voice full of surprise... I guess I don't usually call her at work huh?

"Um, well, I was wondering how your day with the Uchiha went..." I trailed off at the end, not sure of what to say.

"Oh." Sakura's voice was suddenly disgusted...but with a layer of pain underneath. " Him. I'll tell you when I get home kay? It's not something I want to talk over the phone about..."

I winced. It must have been bad huh? " Okay Saki. When you get home."

Sighing, I hung up and placed the phone back on the table.

Seriously, God. What have Sakura and I ever done to you?

* * *

**Short chappie, I know. Hoped you still liked it!**

**Some sasusaku is going to be in the next chapter...a lot of thanks to my previous reviewers. Since I got 70 for my last chappie, I expect to get around 80-90 for this chapter. :D**

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. Jerks, Bastards, and Dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh." Sakura's voice was suddenly disgusted...but with a layer of pain underneath. " Him. I'll tell you when I get home kay? It's not something I want to talk over the phone about..."

I winced. It must have been bad huh? " Okay Saki. When you get home."

Sighing, I hung up and placed the phone back on the table.

Seriously, God. What have Sakura and I ever done to you?

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Okay Saki. When you get home." I heard Tenten say to me softly. I smiled. Tenten has always understood me.

"Beep Beep Beep..." I flipped my hot pink Nokia phone close. Meh...ah. You know what? After that nasty encounter with Sasuke...I think I'm just going to go home now. In fact, I think I'll go and ask Tsunade now...

Walking through the corridor with fast steps, I accidently bumped into one of my best friends at work, Ino Yamanaka. She's pretty good in her field...specializes in surgery. Brain surgery to be exact.

"Woah, Sakura! Look where you're going girl! I just had a new manicure yesterday!" Ino exclaimed, showing off her new baby blue sparkly nails at me. Yup. Fashion diva/doctor...but she's nice...When she first came here, her question was whether we could dye our white coats a different colour...like a said, fashion diva but doctor. Weird mix, but it works pretty well. Thanks to her I get to have a pink doctor's coat!

"Ah." I said to her politely, looking at them with big eyes. How do people get them so _shiny_...? " They're really nice Ino, I wish I could have nai-"

"Say no more Sakura!" I watched in horror as she whipped out her notebook. " I'll give you the name of my manicurist..." She trailed off, trying to find a pen in her pockets. Are you kidding me? I was being POLITE.

"No, no!" I said in a rush. holding my hands up and grinning cheesily. " Doesn't matter! My nails aren't long enough anyways! Hahaha..." My fake laughter faded away into the background when I saw Sasuke Uchiha standing behind Ino. Shit. How the hell did he get there?!

"Sakura. I need...assistence now please." He said to me in a dry, deep voice. Bastard. I glared at him, my sharp eyes zeroing onto the sleeve of his cream turtleneck. It was still stained with blood from his previous visit...He's an idiot. He could at_ least_ have the courtesy to CHANGE.

Growling inwardly, I shoved my way past a shell shocked Ino, pushing Sasuke into examining room 7. My life is just getting better and better isn't it?

"What now?!" I snapped at him. "This is your third time here today, so it better be a fucking good reason." Screw the rules about patient friendliness.

He winced. Ha. Sissy...or he's just acting. ARGH! Why do I even care?! He was such a bastard when he came here after his coffee! He didn't even realize Tenten and I heard him and that Hyuuga jerk speaking, and he made stupid freakin moves on me! FAKE, UN-LOVING moves!

* * *

**_Flashback (One hour before...)_**

_"Haruno! I need help!" An urgent voice cut through the tense, hospital-ly air. I whipped around, the voice sounded somewhat familiar...Sasuke Uchiha. The schemer..._

_I forced my lips to curve into a smile. " Mr. Uchiha, what are you doing here?" I said to him cheerfully, trying to act normal. Sasukegrinned back momentarily before shifting his eyes to his arm. A huge blood stain was blotching his perfectly beautiful cream turtleneck._

_"Oh!" I gasped, dragging him to an examining room quickly. " What the he-did you do to yourself?!"_

_His lip twitched upwards. " Fell down the stairs." He said breezily to me. FELL DOWN THE STAIRS HUH?! How the hell can you get a cut that causes you to bleed SO much by falling down the freakin stairs?!_

_"There was a nail at the bottom." He said, smirking. Ooooh...I oughtta...NO! Self control Sakura! Good...now count to three with deep breathes in between. 1..2.._

_"Hello?!" Sasuke waved his pale hand in my face, distracting me. WHAT ABOUT 3!!_

_"Yeah, right. Okay." I said, trying to be business-y as I walked up and down the examining room trying to find thread, a needle and a bandage. Yup...from the look of it, the jerk seemed like he needed stitches. Not that he was complaining...stupid masochist._

_Frowning, I pushed his cream sleeve up. I stifled a gasp. Holy crap. This gash was caused by one single needle?! I don't think so._

_"Mr. Uchiha," I started, but he cut me off. " Sasuke." He said, smiling._

_"Sasuke..." I said experimentally. It sounded and felt alright in my mouth. I liked it._

_"Yes?" His dark eyes were intent on me. My cheeks felt hot. Damn this guy with the uncanny talent to make me blush..._

_"I don't think you fell down the stairs...or cut yourself with a nail." I told him, hiding a smile. He's really bad at making up lies...me? I'm a natural._

_Sasuke looked off-handish as I started stitching. He didn't even wince. " Ah. You caught me. I self inflicted this wound on me so I could see you. Happy?" He turned away, smirking. He didn't even look ashamed!_

_And, what?! He hurt himself...just to see me? I feel sick. Really sick. _

_For me to cause I patient to do this...am I really a doctor? Or he is just a first degree bastard?_

_"Sasuke." I hissed, deliberate venom in my voice. " You're all stitched up and ready to go. Don't move the bandage around to much. Your stitches might come loose and you'll bleed all over again."_

_He grinned at me. " Okay...Sakura."_

_**End Flashback**_

_0.o.0.o.0.o.0 Sasusaku 0.o.0.o.0.o.0 ( Sorry, they wouldn't let me do a line here, so...)_

I mean, who is he to tell me he hurt himself just to see me?! What if I didn't see him, or...!! It is actually sort of touching that Sasuke wants to see me so much, but I know the REAL reason behind it, _and_ his personality puts me OFF! So there!

"Uhh...Sakura?" Sasuke was staring at me weirdly. Hah. I don't care.

"What?!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely pissed. This guy really brings out the worst side of me...ARGH! Why can't he just leave me alone!?

"I..." Sasuke looked slightly freaked himself before admitting the stupid thing that he did. " My stitches...they've become loose."

OH GREAT. _Just_ what I need right now.

"Ugh!" Rushing, but still trying to act professional, I grabbed a needle and thread from the countertop before seating myself down in front of him. " Gimme your arm!" I demanded, sticking a hand out.

A stoic expression on his ever-handsome face, Sasuke obliged.

* * *

_Half an Hour later..._

"And then I said, and I quote, 'it was a hot day'." Tenten said to me gloomily, her head in her hands. " This is a disaster. What will Kiba think of me now?!" The worry was evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

I patted her back sympathetically. " Well...you know, Tsunade just let me come home. Sasuke bastard came again..." I added in a I-hate-that-guy-so-freakin-much tone. This is a pretty lame attempt to get her off the subject of 'Kiba', but it seemed to have worked.

Tenten laughed, a cheerful sound. " You haven't told me what he did that was so bad yet! You sounded so serious on the phone Saki...it isn't normal."

I sighed, raking a hand through my messy pink hair. " Sasuke...he purposely hurt himself to see me..."

Tenten sighed, her expression dreamy. " That's so romantic! Just because he wanted to see you he-"

"Yeah that's what I thought before I saw that his _injury_ was a HUGE gash on the arm, _and _before he told me he did it on purpose. He didn't even say 'sorry'!" I snapped, breaking her happy and over-imaginative bubble.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! BAS-TARD!"

"Uh huh." I nodded. " Tell me about it...then he came back and told me his stitches had come udone!" I made big hand gestures to show my hate. MY HATE!!

"Dah. The idiot. He just wants to die from blood loss cause he knows he has no chance with you."

That theory caught me by surprise. Sasuke thought I didn't like him...? But I did! I do! NO! WAIT! I DON'T!

"...He does have a chance doesn't he?" Tenten said, laughter lacing her voice. Hmpf.

"And how about Neji huh? Why do you talk about him 24/7?!" I shot back at her. She glared at me with her hard choco eyes. I galred back, and soon we were having a staring/glaring contest.

"ARGH FINE!" Tenten finally put her hands up in defeat as she blinked rapidly. "Fuck. I'm going to go blind!" She wailed misberably. I poked her on the arm playfully.

"Now who's the idiot?"

"...Just shuttup and order pizza for dinner."

I pouted, turning away to look for the phone. "Fine."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Ding dong, ding dong..." Shit. The pizza guy!

"SAKURA!" I roared, sticking in a random DVD of_ Charmed_ _5th Season_ into the DVD player. " GET THE PIZZA!"

"YOU GET IT!" She shouted back from her room. I could hear _'The One' _by Vanessa Carlton blasting loudly out from her cherry pink walls. Dah, fuck her.

Sighing, I got up and walked to the door, grabbing the 'house' piggybank on the way.

I opened the door, trying to open the piggy. No such luck. Crap.

"Hey, pizza dude, how much is it-" My mouth was left open as I looked up from the piggy and realized who was standing on the other side of the door. It was _definetely _not the pizza guy...I mean, what sorta pizza guy wears Armani suits and is flanked by this other guy who is looking equally gorgeous in a Versace suit?! Nope. Not pizza guy.

"Ugh, Tenten, did the piggybank run out of money again, or-" Sakura's annoyed voice stopped short as she came up front from behind me.

"...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" We screamed together, equally frantic.

Neji and Sasuke smirked evilly. " So..." They said, stepping into our quaint, little apartment. " It's pizza for dinner huh?"

Sakura and I looked at each other with desperate eyes before we answered stimultaneously.

"...Yes."

* * *

**Hehe...I'm sorry this chapter isn't THAT long either, but I assure you, the next one will be long!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And BIG THANKS to all my previous reviewers! I was only expecting around 80-90 smth, but I got 98 which was GREAT! Thanks! **

**Please read and review! :)**

**Oh, and if you could, please go vote on the poll. It's in my profile, thanks! XD**

* * *


	6. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, pizza dude, how much is it-" My mouth was left open as I looked up from the piggy and realized who was standing on the other side of the door. It was _definitely _not the pizza guy...I mean, what sorta pizza guy wears Armani suits and is flanked by this other guy who is looking equally gorgeous in a Versace suit?! Nope. Not pizza guy.

"Ugh, Tenten, did the piggybank run out of money again, or-" Sakura's annoyed voice stopped short as she came up front from behind me.

"...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" We screamed together, equally frantic.

Neji and Sasuke smirked evilly. " So..." They said, stepping into our quaint, little apartment. " It's pizza for dinner huh?"

Sakura and I looked at each other with desperate eyes before we answered stimultaneously.

"...Yes."

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

"I...you...we...?" All Sakura and I can do in watch speechlessly as the two jerks walk their way into our already crammed-looking living room.

"Charmed?" Neji raises one of his delicate model eyebrows. " Interesting..." Smirking, he sits down on the sofa. WHAT'S HE DOING ON OUR SOFA!!

Sakura, plastering an angry expression on her face stomped over to the sofa. " HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT WHERE WE LIVE?!" She screamed in Sasuke's face. He simply smirked a smirk that could rival even Neji's.

"There is something called a phone book these days you know..." Sasuke trails off, staring past my pink haired friend and towards the TV which is now showing the opening of the episode _'Happily Ever After'_.

"Yeah," Neji cuts in, looking at me with his lavender irises. " A big book with phone numbers and addresses in them...usually yellow pages and really thick..." His lips quirk upwards.

"Yeah, I know perfectly well what a stinkin phone book is!" I snap at him, turning on my heel to grab Sakura's hand. She was still glaring at some multimillionaire who could sue all of us.

"Hey Sakura." I hiss once I managed to pull her into a secluded corner of our apartment. " We have to act cool you know?! These guys are millionaires, MULTI millionaires! We have be polite..." I struggle to keep my sanity. "Cool."

Sakura grimaces, her face pulling downwards. "FINE..." She says minutes later through gritted teeth.

"Good!" I attempt to smile brightly as we walk back to the sofa."You don't have to smile for us...we know it's fake..." Sasuke says in a flat monotone, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

"WHY I OU-"

"Ding dong ding dong..." The door bell rang sharply through the whole apartment. Phew. Saved...I was on the verge of breaking my 'perfect hostess' act..

"I'll get it!" I say as I clamber hastily towards the door, grabbing Neji's leather wallet on the way. Neji starts to protest, but I just sweep past him. HA. Jeez...his wallet feels so...so leathery! I bet is some big designer again. SIGH.

I open the door eagerly. PIZZA!!

Phew. Thank God. It's the REAL pizza guy this time...I don't think I've ever felt this happy before...ahem! Of course I have! Like that time Sakura and me went to the petting zoo and got chased by that baby tiger...

Okay, not that happy. BACK TO THE PRESENT.

"How much?" I ask the guy, managing to juggle two pizza boxes on my left arm with a bottle of pepsi under my right and some pasta and rice on the top.

"47.89." The guy replies, looking bored shitless. Hmpf. He could at least TRY to look interesting with delivering pizza! You get to drive on your pizza brand motorcycles and wear red clothes and smell like pizza!

...okay. I understand why he looks bored shitless now...hehe.

Slowly, I open Neji's leather wallet. HOLY CRAP!! HOW MUCH MONEY DOES HE CARRY ON HIM? 10,000 FREAKING YEN?

Choking on saliva, I grab the exact sum of money, shove it in the pizza delivery guy's hands and slam the door. Damn Neji for being so freakin rich!

As I walk back into the living room, Neji and Sasuke's mouths drop open. " Did you expect us to come or...?"

Sakura sighs, walking over to help me. " NO. We were just really hungry at the time...I lost my appetite." She glares at Sasuke again. He remains undisturbed. I stifle a giggle, twisting open the cap on the Pepsi.

UGH OPEN DAMNIT! TWIST, TWIST, TWIST-

What? Suddenly, two big, warm hands are on mine and twisting them. The Pepsi bottle opens with a soft 'pop'.

My cheeks getting hot, I withdraw my hands quickly. " I could have done it by myself!" I say stubbornly, not turning around to meet his definite teasing eyes.

"Yeah, sure..." Neji's tone was mocking before he moved next to me to open the pizza boxes. I just fold my arms over my chest.

"Smells good." Sasuke said, grabbing a pepperoni and cheese slice straight away. I scowl at him. I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE FIRST PIECE!!

"NOOO! Not on the sofa!" Squealing, Sakura jumps up, runs to the kitchen, and comes back clad with forks, spoons, knives, plates...UTENSILS!

I stare at her. " Hygiene freak..." I mutter, sitting down on the carpet. Neji settles down beside me, holding two plates with pizza slices on them.

"Hawaiien or pepperoni?" He asks me, a smile ghosting his lips. I can't help but grin in response.

"Hawaiien." I say, my eyes on the TV. PLAY HARD TO GET!!

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

A small smirk came onto my face as I watched Tenten and Neji's chemistry. INTENSE!

...oh and now she's playing hard to get. She's good.

Without warning, an arm suddenly snakes itself around my waist. I jolt up, surprised. I look back down on the sofa, my jade eyes coming in contact with onyx eyes.

Sasuke chuckles. " Not one for physical contact?" He asks, a smile lacing his tone. I manage a tiny grin before sitting back down on the sofa next to him.

"Do you want pizza?" He asks me, looking down at my empty plate. I shake my head.

"Not hungry...thirsty." HINT HINT. TAKE THE DAMN HINT!

Hm. Sasuke isn't stupid. Smirking, he takes the Pepsi bottle and pours some into my pink ceramic cup. " Here you go." He says to me coolly, keeping his calm composure up.

I smile at him, trying to project a kind of seductive look with my eyes. Even if Sasuke is trying to get me to like him for a game...it doesn't hurt to play along does it?

My seductive look seemed to have worked. Sasuke leans closer to me. " Sure you not hungry...?" His voice is husky and low. A smirk forms slowly on my face.

I shake my head again, dipping a finger into the Pepsi then bringing it up to lick it. "Mmmmm."

Sasuke stares at me, captivated...I'm good at this huh?

Wanting to play a bit more, I brought my head closer to Sasuke's before my lips were about one centimetre away from his. " Tastes good." I whisper, knowing my breathe would have gone onto his lips.

Then, when he looked like he was about to close the distance between us, I stood up. He looked up at me, confused. " I need to turn on the AC." I say to him innocently, smiling with my pearly white teeth out for show.

Am I imagining it...or is Sasuke actually looking disappointed?

Ah well Sakura...no time to think about that now! He's playing _you_. You have to play _him _first. Take the opportunity! Keep that in mind girl!

I nod, listening to myself intently. I am COMPLETELY right! I am to PLAY this jerk then BREAK his heart. No...make that SHATTER! This is seriously just like high school huh?

Yeah, yeah whatever! Just remember to sashay and SHAKE your HIPS when you walk away...

* * *

_Neji's POV_

Three words.

Damn. That. Uchiha.

I can't have him beating me in this game...he almost kissed that nurse! Or doctor...

I need to move on with Tenten. Screw the gentlemen act.

Moving ever-so-subtly, I lightly placed my hand on Tenten's. She didn't move. Instead, she brought her liquid chocolate eyes up to look at me. The expressions lying inside her eyes were...confusion...and was that hurt? Why hurt?

She doesn't know what I'm doing. All that she needs to know, or at least think is that I like her. And that's not hard to accomplish when you're me...

"Neji..." Her voice is soft, as if she doesn't want to disturb the episode we're watching. "...What are you doing?"

"What?" I whisper into her ear, earning a small giggle from her. " You don't like holding hands?"

Tenten's face darkened as she pushed me away and pulled her hand back. " It's not that..." She says.

"Then what is it?" I demand. Now who's confused...she can't know what the Uchiha and I are doing. It's impossible.

"Nothing Neji...just watch the episode okay? I need to...go turn on the AC." She stands up, brushing her blue jeans.

"Sakura's already-" I stop when I see that she's already walking away from me. I sigh, turning back to the television screen.

This is all new to me...a girl who actually doesn't want to be my girlfriend even when I'm making all the hints, the advances...

New conclusion: Tenten is definitely unique.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Two words.

Stupid Hyuuga.

Does he really think that vet is going to fall for him like that?

...maybe she is a bit more tom boyish than my Sakura, but-

Wait. _My _Sakura? She is _not_ mine. She is merely a...target. A target I say.

Frustrated, I turn my attention to the Hyuuga.

"You're really, very bad at flirting Hyuuga." I smirk at this, making the Hyuuga's composed face slip slightly.

"I am not." He replies icily, his opal eyes turning hard. " It's just all part of my irresistible charm."

I scoff. " Yeah, right. Irresistible. That's why she's not interested." My dark eyes roll at this part. It seemed to have made the Hyuuga even angrier.

"She will be." He tells me in a dark voice, every feature of his face looking sure.

I smirk. A bet is coming my way... " Tell you what Hyuuga..." I say slowly, keeping eye contact. " Lets make this game serious...If this vet doesn't fall in love with you within a month...you have to pay me ten million yen."

The Hyuuga's lips curl upwards into a smirk. " Deal..." I sense a 'but' coming my way as well. "But under one condition." Yeah...me and my sixth sense.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

" You have to do the same thing Uchiha. Make that doctor girl fall in love with you within a month...then break her heart. If you don't, the ten million yen is mine."

"Fine." I say, my composure still up and running. I have my own 'but' to add in now.

" But I didn't say anything about breaking hearts...I'll only do that if you do.."

"Fine by me."

And, as if to prove his point, the Hyuuga stretches out his long, pale hand. I stretch my own hand out to confirm our...bet.

I grin as I say one word. " Deal."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Hey Saki..." I say in a low undertone. " They look suspicious! Shaking hands and all!"

LOOK AT THEM! THEY'RE SHAKING HANDS AND...OMG! GAY! HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN THIS VITAL PIECE OF INFOR-

"...Tenten, they are not gay." Sakura tells me, poking me hard on the shoulder.

"Did I just say that out-"

"No." Sakura cuts my ramble, smiling brightly at me." I just know you too well."

I grin back. " I guess."

Hmpf. I guess it is true...I've known Sakura for almost...what, 8 years?

"And anyways, c'mon, they're gonna wonder what's taking us so long to turn on the AC..." Sakura says, dragging me back to the table and sofa. Damn. I had to get away from Neji too...I mean, they're just going to far you know? I don't want Sakura to get hurt.

"Fine..." I mumble, sitting back on the carpet. Oh God. Too quick. I went down too quick. My head feels so...so woozy all of a sudden. I _need_ to lie down.

Sighing heavily, I lean downwards to lay my head down on the floor, but, instead, my head seems to have landed on something soft...and rumply? What is this...?

I look up and gasp. Neji is staring back down at me, looking shocked...maybe he's not all that bad. He would look smug if he actually expected something like this to happen right? ...at least that's the Neji Hyuuga I know.

Not bothering to drop my head on the hard floor, I stay on Neji's lap, closing my eyes in bliss. So...soft...

Well this is a Versace suit right? Mmmm hmmm...I can feel Neji relaxing after a few minutes. I can just imagine him now...

Staring at Sasuke with triumphant eyes...saying he got me on his lap to sleep...normally I would be pissed and hurt. Neji Hyuuga is truly a bastard...

But honestly, right now, I don't care. I really don't.

I'm just -yawn- too sleepy...

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Tenten...WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DOING?!

What is she doing sleeping on that guy's,no_, jerk's _lap! It's not like he's staying overnight...oh shit. He better not be. Or else that would mean Sasuke would be too.

I shoot a glance at hottie #1 sprawled over the pale yellow sofa.

Grumbling, I settle myself onto the plush chair next to the sofa. I don't feel like being seductive anymore...I actually feel kinda tired.

Today has been a long what with all self-inflicted injuries and pizza deliveries...

Sighing softly, I place my head onto the arm rest of my chair. Finally, after a few minutes, my eyes close on their own accord and I get to drift off to dreamland...

Rest at last.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"Click."

I smile in satisfaction as I finish turning off the DVD player and TV. Sakura is asleep...and so is the vet. On the Hyuuga's lap.

Sighing, I walk into a small corridor. A pink door catches my eye.

_"Sakura's Room! STAY OUT!"_

A small chuckle escapes from me as I turn the doorknob. I walk in, examining her room.

One word: Pink.

Her room is very, very pink...pink wardrobe, pink bed, pink carpet, pink laptop...where the hell did she manage to get a pink laptop?!

Smiling in spite of myself, I walk to her bed and grab the _pink _duvet cover on it. I walk back outside.

Hmmm...maybe I should be nice to the Hyuuga for once and get his vet her own blanket too. Yeah...fine. Show the Hyuuga I actually have a heart. A beating organ. Whatever.

Quietly, I step into the green room just opposite Sakura's.

_"Tenten's Room. HIYA!"_

...I grabbed her apple green duvet before walking out and shutting the door behind me. As I walked back into the already-dark living room, the Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise as I threw the green blanket over him.

"For the girl. Not for you." I hiss, acid in my voice. He just smiled softly, spreading the duvet over the vet, covering her feet...legs...torso...

I sighed. If the Hyuuga got real feelings for this girl...I have no idea what's going to happen. I walked over to the plush chair in which Sakura was sleeping in. I watched her in silence for a few seconds.

Hmm...Sakura's actually kind of cute- NO.

She just looks...peaceful when she's sleeping. A strand of pastel pink hair is falling over her closed eyes and her body is slouched onto the arm rest of her chair. She looks like a little baby...UGH. WHAT AM I DOING?

Scowling, I throw the cherry pink duvet over Sakura, covering only her body. I tuck the sides of the duvet into her sides to keep her warm. I smile as I hear her mumble one words subconciously. _"Sasuke..."_

"Getting feelings Uchiha?" A whisper suddenly asks from behind me.

I whip around, aware of the fact the Hyuuga said it. " I am _not _getting feelings Hyuuga. Are you an idiot?"

He just shrugs in response. " Maybe."

"Ugh. Just keep your eye on your vet. The ten million yen in mine." I say quietly as I lied down onto the sofa. Lets just hope the news reporters don't find us here...

"Huh. You wish." The Hyuuga snorts.

"Face it Hyuuga...you're the ice and I'm the fire. Fire always beats the ice." I reply, my eyes cast upwards to the ceiling.

"That's what you think..." As Nej- the Hyuuga trails off, I smirk inwardly. I'm going to win this bet...I just know it.

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire; _

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To know that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

* * *

**Long chapter! Phew! Oh and that poem isn't mine, Robert Frost wrote it. 'Fire and Ice'. It's my favourite poem. :)**

**I know this isn't one of my BEST chapters, but it is long. I hope you liked it. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! You guys make me happy.**

**Hmm...from this chapter I know I'm going to have fun with writing the next lol. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review! XD**

**Please read and review. :)**


	7. Meeting Hinata and stupid mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Ugh. Just keep your eye on your vet. The ten million yen in mine." I say quietly as I lied down onto the sofa. Lets just hope the news reporters don't find us here...

"Huh. You wish." The Hyuuga snorts.

"Face it Hyuuga...you're the ice and I'm the fire. Fire always beats the ice." I reply, my eyes cast upwards to the ceiling.

"That's what you think..." As Nej- the Hyuuga trails off, I smirk inwardly. I'm going to win this bet...I just know it.

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

Okay...first question. WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE FREAKIN FLOOR?!

Second question: ARGGGGH! MY HEAD HURTS!

...okay fine, that wasn't really a question but it's true! It's like someone intentionally pounded my head with a steel hammer...Oh crap. Why is there a smell coming from the kitchen? Is Sakura cooking?

...No. Sakura's right there in the plush chair with her cherry pink duvet drapping over her body...here emerald eyes are shut closed, a small smile resting on her rose red lips. Wait a second...how the hell did my duvet get here? And why is there some kind of dinner jacket acting like a pillow for my hea-OH MY GOD. The jerks were here last night right?!

Neji and Sasuke. They ate dinner here and...OHMIGOD. I fell asleep on Neji's lap! On the fucking _carpet_! And _Sakura._Sakura was actually FLIRTING with that hard-ass chicken butt boss! God...they're still here aren't they...neither Sakura or I are up so...who else could be cooking someone in the kitchen? Yeah, that's right. Sasuke and Neji in matching aprons looking like gay guys, acting like gay gu-

FUCK! AM I LATE FOR WORK?! Okay, okay shit shit fuck. I glanced to the table next to the television, searching frantically for the bright red Mickey Mouse alarm clock. Yeah, lame I know, but Sakura suddenly had a craving for a mickey mouse alarm clock...oh Thank God. I'm not late. Wow, I slept so late but I woke up, well, early! It's only 8 freakin 30. I have to be at work by 10. YATTA! 1 and a half hours to kill!

I sat up groggily, stretching my arms out and looking around for a comb. My hair feels like a fuckin haystack. I didn't let it out of it's two buns yesterday so it's probably all tangled up and knotted by now...damn. I might have to take a shower...but that will be after I kick those two bastards outta my house!!

"Oh, you've finally woken up." I turned, a scowl plastered on my face. Neji. Neji standing in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing an apron with small choco cupcakes printed on it. His head is cocked to one side and he's holding a big bowl in his right hand. Trust Neji to pull off something so girly to look gorgeous on him...FUCK HIM.

"Hyuuga." I hissed, trying to sound intimidating. Only thing is, I don't think it's working. His eyes seem to be gleaming with laughter and now I just want to giggle. I mean, you don't see a world-famous model wearing an apron, standing in _your_ kitchen everyday huh? Right. And the world-famous model is never a guy that you had admired_ before_ you found out he's just some scheming bastard _right_? Yeah. RIGHT.

"What? The Uchiha and I are just cooking blueberry pancakes." His opal eyes are wide and innocent. A grin is twitching at his perfectly sculpted lips and I try to frown. But blueberry pancakes...? They're my freakin favourites! Especially when they're drenched in syrup and all sweet! I mean, they're delicio-

"SASUKE'S STILL HERE?" A high-pitched shriek sounded from behind us. I turned, a smile automatically glued onto my face to greet my BFF. She seems to have woken up...at the sound of Sasuke's name. So NOT cool.

"Morning Saki!" I say cheerfully, brushing my blue jeans self conciously. Neji just stands there and politely, he says. "Morning Haruno."

Stalker. How the hell did he find out Sakura's last name without anyone telling- oh right. Sasuke. God, I'm acting like an idiot this morning huh...?

Sakura just stares at Neji and me like we're morons. I feel hurt! HURT!

...

" I asked," Sakura says, a frenzied glint in her beautiful eyes, " Is Sasuke still here?"

"I'm right here." God! Voices should just stop popping up like that! I whirled around, pushing the apple green duvet off my lap and unfolding Neji's black jacket that was supporting my heard earlier.

"Oh...good morning?" Sakura attempts at a smile, failing horribly. She looks away, playing with a strand of her bubblegum hair. Sasuke just stands there, a smirk hinting at all of his God-given features. Awkward...awkward...BREAK THE DAMN SILENCE ALREADY!

"Um, so, you're making pancakes?" I opened my mouth. The words poured out naturally enough. " Blueberries right?"-Neji nods while Sasuke just looks at me amusedly-" But, uh, Sakura kinda likes strawberry pancakes more, so could you make some of those? They sell strawberries some roads down in a Wellcome. You can't miss it, don't worry." I assure them, grinning stupidly. Okay, now as for money...

"You buy them, you're the millionaires!" I get up then, shoving Neji's suit jacket into his arms and doing the same to Sasuke, but with his wallet. " So, sayonara! See you later!"

I shut, no, actually...slammed would be the better term. Okay, so, I **slammed **the door on them, breathing heavily. When I turned, I saw Sakura staring at me with awe. Well, I have just stuck the two hottest guys in Japan with girly aprons on in the 'outside' world where _everyone_(can I stress the 'anyone' enough!?) can see them...HEH.

"Skills." Sakura said slowly to me, a wide smile stretching onto her face. " Skills."

Hm. You know what? I totally agree.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I tapped my feet impaitently outside the bathroom door. I_ knew _getting a condo with only one bathroom, one SHOWER would be a mistake...especially when we're rushing against time to get out of here before two very hot guys come to knock at our door again. God. They just WANT you to hate them don't they? First, they just want to PLAY with girls. PLAY with them and then DUMP them, probably breaking the weak ones' hearts.

Problem for them is that Tenten and I _aren't_ weak. We're going to be hard. As hard as a rock. Rocks don't shed tears...so we won't. We aren't soft...even if they think we are. They can't beat us that easily.

"I'm done! Hury, hurry, hurry!" Tenten burst out of the bathroom door, a whirlwind of clear water droplets and dark brown hair that's dripping wet. I've always liked Tenten with her hair down...I wonder why she always puts it up.

"HURRY!" She urged, pushing me into our pink and green (we fought over this) tiled bathroom with a big 'if-you-don't-hurry-up-we're-dead' look.

"Fine, fine Tennie. I'll hurry up." Laughing inwardly, I closed the the door on Tenten's pissed-looking face. Today's gonna be fun huh?

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

AHEM?! TENNIE?! She knows I hate it when she calls me that! ARGH! She better just hurry up. I gotta go change...okay, casual but elegant is gonna be my look for today!

Randomly, I reached a hand into my wardrobe and I pulled out a white jeans. Heck. Jeans can be 'elegant'. They're white after all.

Okay. I practically threw out all the shirts from their drawers, trying to find one that would match the jeansperfectly. Okay. Sleeveless leaf green top from H&M. Brithday present from one of Sakura's friends...what? She came to my party on her own accord. I just remember she had model-girl looks...but she's a nurse. Ack! I gotta change!

Hurriedly, I pulled on the white jeans and shoved on the green top. For shoes, I just wore simple dark green ballet flats. Whatever, if it matches and makes my feet look small, I'm gonna wear it. I stuff an autumn red shoulder bag with make-up, my wallet, my phone and my long white vet jacket to wear at work, then I go knock on Sakura's door. I just passed the bathroom just now...nobody was inside. She must have finished showering.

FUCK! It's already been 20 minutes! It takes around 10 minutes to walk there...CRAPZOIDS! They'll be back aytime soon! "SAKS!" I scream frantically, opening the door to her room.

Sakura is standing in front of her mirror, brushing some blush onto her pale face. She's wearing a dark rose pink, bell-sleeved shirt with black jeans with matching black pumps. A small hot pink handbag is perched atop of all the books on her desk. She's just as good with matching as I am.

"Huh?" She turned to me, a confused expression on her face. She shut her compact close, sticking it into her handbag.

"Sakura, they're going to be back SOON. We have to get going!" I grab hold of her arm and steer her out of apartment (making sure to lock it), then going to wait by the lifts. Shit..30 minutes.

"Hey look! One's coming up." Sakura said to me excitedly. Yippee!! We can get away! Adios my bastad amigos!

...Realization suddenly dawned onto me. SHIT. It take them 10 minutes to get there, around 10 minutes to look around for fresh strawberries and 10 minutes to GET BACK. IT'S THEM. COMING UP IN THE LIFT.

"Holy crap, it's them!." Sakura shrieked. She had obviously figured it out in her head too. We're not fools. The lift numbers were getting closer and closer with each passing second. Fuck. We're on the highest floor, 50. Now the neon orange lights were telling us that the lift was on 38. They were at 38.

"Sakura, the stairs!" I hissed to her, pushing the stairway door open. "Chop chop!"

She looked desperately at me before looking down at her black pumps. "You can't care about that now Saks!" I said, pushing her. "We have to hurry...unless you actually have feelings for the Uchiha..." I teased her, my eyes narrowing. This had better get her pissed...then we'll be able to go down!

YES! My words seemed to have done their job. Sakura had started to run down the stairs. " I swear, if I trip and break a leg the Uchiha is SO going to pay." I heard her muttering darkly.

I tried to brighten up tht heavy mood. " Nothing better than morning exercise huh?!" I said energetically as we ran past the '31' sign. " Just 19 more floors to go!"

Sakura glared at me then, her usually happy jade eyes dull and scary. Crap.

That definetely shutted me up.

* * *

"Morning Hana!" I strode into the hospital halls confidently. I'm SURE I didn't see a Neji anywhere as I was runni-walking here. Hehe...I wasn't THAT worried. I mean, c'mon, Neji's just **one**guy...who's a super star model, has a best friend who's top in the business world AND (as if what I already listed down isn't enough...) has loads of connections. OF COURSE I HAD TO FREAKIN RUN!

"Morning Tenten!" Hana replied, grinning at me and handing me a chart. Her brown eyes were sparkling...I wonder whether she went on a date last night and scored or something...hm. "Your morning appointments." She told me, walking past, an almost unbearable air of 'joy' floating around her.

"Kay." I smiled back and turned the corner, eyeing the chart and just managing to hold off a groan...Ah well, look on the bright side! I need these appointments to get my mind off Neji.

"Hey Tenten?" Oh. I know that voice. Kiba! I'm about to turn when-OH MY GOD. KIBA?! SHIT! THE KISS!

Okay, I know what I am about to do is immensely mean and will hurt Kiba's feelings...but I don't know how to fix this yet. I don't want Kiba to hate me...but I don't want him to think I have romantice feelings for him either. So you know what I did? I ran. Again. Except, not from Neji this time. I'm running away from one of my closest friends. Kiba.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you can DO this..you CAN!" I told myself firmly, leaning on a wall. God. How guilty to I feel? I just ran away from Kiba. Kiba.

Ugh. I really need to gtet him hooked up with someone and quick. I need to get me off his mind. There was something in his voice just now...it was hope. God...I have really messed things up this time haven't I?

I couldn't hold back my groan now. I slumped down on the wall, shutting my eyes and flopping my head onto the cool tiles.

"Ano...?" A soft melodic voice suddenly sounded. I jumped up. Shit. A patient?! "Are you okay?"

Oh My God. She...the lady standing in front of me right now...okay, before I tell you who she is, lemme say this: this job came with a GREAT side effect! I think. I get to meet loads of famous people!

Okay, now. Standing in front of me is one of the most beautiful women in Japan. She has long, midnight blue silky hair and her eyes are the exact shade as Neji's, only a bit darker. She had pale, milky skin and long, long legs. You're right. She's Hinata Hyuuga. Neji's cousin and world-famous dancer. She can do any dance. You name it. Jazz, pop, Latin...but her best is undoubtedly ballet.

No, seriously I was just WATCHING her dance from the T.V and I cried. I freakin CRIED. And I **never** cry.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm fine." I said in a rush, smiling in a would-be friendly way.

Hinata looked at me critically. Shit. She probably thinks I'm a blemish in her perfect atmosphere with my ugly looks and all...

"Hmm...are you a dancer? You have long legs...dancer legs." Hinata said to me thoughtfully, circling me, her eyes wide and searching. " And your hair..." She lifted one of her hands to my buns, touching it softly. " It would look great down. Why put it up?"

O...M...G...YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS.

Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, Miss. Japan is complimenting on MY looks. I suddenly feel all fuzzy inside! I have LONG legs. DANCER legs!

"Ano...are you here for an appointment?" I asked her, barely able to contain in my stupid grin. I cannot believe this, that's all...

Hinata snapped out of her circling, pulling a carrier out from behind her suddenly. Hm..from the looks of the carrier, her pet is probably a rabbit or a small kitten...

" Oh yes, Blueberry's sick!" She said to me miserably, pulling out a cute, lop-eared lavender-grey fluffy lion head rabbit out of her designer carrier. Wow. I wonder how she got Versace to do that for her..? But still. I was right about the rabbit!

"She's sick!" Hinata repeated again, her lips pulling down into a sad line.

"Um, how so?" I asked her, stroking 'Blueberry' softly and checking her ears and her teeth. Basic examination. I don't see anything so far...actually, she looks really healthy! Twitching nose, bright, alert eyes...soft, fluffy fur...

"Well, she has been pulling out her own fur and has been picking up random pieces of her woodshaving and hay for no reason!" Hinata exclaimed, her ears teary. "Why would Blueberry pull out her own fur? I don't understand. And she brings all of the things she collects to a corner of her cage! And it's a huge cage!"

"..." Okay, Hyuuga Hinata may be one of my favourite dancers, but how can she not know when her own rabbit is PREGNANT?!

"Hey, Hinata?" I said slowly, cradling Blueberry and putting a hand to her stomach. Yup. Pregnant all right. " Has Blueberry been near a male rabbit lately...?"

Hinata smiled. " Of course, Naruto-kun also has a rabbit!" Naruto...Uzumaki? Her other world-famous dancing partner?

"And," I gulped, " How long has passed since Blueberry's late play date with...uhh..." I trailed off.

"Golden Sunset." Hinata said, " Goldy is what Naruto-kun and I always call him. He's a lionhead as well."

"Ah," I said gratefully. " How long has passed since Blueberry and Goldy have last played together?"

Hinata looked up to the ceiling before casting her eyes back down to me. " 3 weeks about...? Or more? Naruto-kun has been busy lately with all his solo acts, so I couldn't really bring Blueberry over to play with Goldy lately..."

"Answer this, has Blueberry been spayed yet?" Spayed is when you take out the female's ovaries and stuff...it's not really a complicated surgery, but it does have it risks. But not doing the surgery would cause your female rabbit to get cancer. And that's even more dangerous...oh, and being spayed makes the female rabbit...neutral?

"No, I didn't want Blueberry to get spayed yet in case she could get pregnant and have-Oh my God she's pregnant isn't she?!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, clapping a tiny hand to her mouth.

I nodded, smiling. " Congrats. Your bunny's pregnant. You're going to have loads of little Blueberry/Goldy babies soon!"

Hinata smiled back. " Oh! I must get back home then! Her nest, she must continue making it!" She gently took Blueberry from my arms and popped her back into the bag carrier.

"Good luck." I said as Hinata started to walk away from me. " Blueberry's a great rabbit."

"Thanks..?"

"Tenten." I said, saluting. She laughed before nodding, her deep lavender eyes twinkled in the lights.

"Thank you Tenten-san. Thank you very much." She said to me before walking again. " I'll see you in a few weeks so you can check on the babies!" She called out from behind her shoulder. " You'll always be my top vet from now on!"

This made me want to laugh out loud. I never realized how entertaining and 'cool' being a vet could be!

"Sure! Anytime!" I shouted, grinning a wide grin. This is going to be a tough few weeks, but I'm SO going to make it through if Hinata Hyuuga is going to make me her official vet. This seriously RULES!

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"WHAT?" I squealed. " Why do I have to tell the patient he's gonna DIE?! I'm only an intern!" I looked into my mentor's eyes, trying to project a 'no-way-in-hell-are-you-making-me-do-that' look. Crap. All I see is Tsunade's harsh, hazel brown eyes staring back at me.

"Look, Sakura, you being an intern is what is making me do this." Tsunade said to me, a note of regret in her voice. " You need the experience. And, he gets to live for 5 months at least."

"But..But..." I tried to find a good excuse, but nothing came to my mind. Shit. I really have to tell a guy he's going to die?! Aw, C'MON! First, I have to run away from a jerk/bastard, miss my usual morning extra creamy coffee and now THIS?!

"Ding ding ding!" Huh? Oh. Text message. I whipped out my hot pink phone. " Wait a sec!" I said, quickly pressing the 'read now' button. Tsunade just sighed at my act of disrespect. Sheesh.

OhmiGod.

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: Saki! I just met Hinata Hyuuga! She said I had long legs! And guess what, she says I get to be her 'top' vet! XD Tennie_

Hinata Hyuuga? Tennie?! Tenten must be really happy...DUH! I cannot belive this! She gets to meet HINATA HYUUGA, the world class dancer while I'm at the hospital, stuck with telling a guy he's going to die. But, you know what?

...If Tenten can speak to Hinata Hyuuga and gain the dancer's trust, I can SO tell a guy he's going to di- has a few months left in life.

Tsunade is about to open her mouth, but I hold up a hand to silence her.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Okay...room 523 here I come! Just need to tell a guy he's going to die and voila! I will have a NEW experience.

Okay, breathe in and out..in and out...it is time. I shoved room 523's door open and walked in. A middle-aged woman smiled at me demurely.

Heh? A lady? Tsunade must have made a mistake...she tolds me the patient was a guy. Sigh. She probably had been drinking sake on the job.

I glanced at woman-who's-going-to-die-soon's the chart quickly and inhaled again. Oh c'mon...SAKURA POWER! I canh do this!

"Miss. Tanakio?" I said, stepping closer to the woman's bed.

"Yes dear?" She tilted her head up up me, her black eyes curious. " Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." I said in a grim tone.

"Bad news?" Oh...I feel really bad now. Miss. Tanakio looks just about in her mid-forties! Why does she have to die now?! Her black eyes widened with fear.

"I'm afraid you only have 5 months to live. You will die after your 5 months." I said, stepping forward with a prepared box of tissues.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do?!" She sobbed into my shoulder, her dark brown hair getting all messy. Shit. This was NOT in my job prescription! Patients making your DESIGNER top wet does NOT come with this internship!

"Well," I got up awkwardly, a small smile on my face. I need to comfort her the best I can do right? So I'll smile. " I'll leave you in peace for now. Do yu wnat me to call any family, frie-"

She was already shaking her head. I nodded weakly before backing out of the room.

Some kind of new 'experience'.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade roared at me, her eyes glinted dangerously in the sunrays shining through the window. Oh fuck...she looks pissed.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused. My mentor does not just pull me out of examining a patient with no good reason.

"I CLEARLY SAID ROOM 524, BUT WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU WENT TO 523!!" Tsunade screeched, her her wides and frantic.

I let the information sink in slowly, trying to discover what she meant. Then...

"You don't mean.." The words cracked in my throat, sounding dry and not particularly great.

"YES." Tsunade gripped her chestnut table top hard, making indents. " YOU TOLD THE_ WRONG_ PATIENT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

**Heh. Poor Sakura. Poor Tenten. I wonder what Tenten's going to do with Kiba in the next chapter...and is Sakura going to get killed? lol.**

**Oh, and if could, could you go check out my new story '_Memories_'? Well...it's not technically by me, it's a collab fic (a fic you write together) between me and my sister Vampy285. I know some of you read her stories like _Amusement_ and so on...well, in _'Memories'_, I'm Tenten and she's Neji.**

**We wrote the collab fic in an account called 'charmed28', so if you want to read it, by all means do! :D I would appreciate it!**

**I'll try to update Models, Vets, and Love sooner! Frogive me for taking such a long time. We were having so many freakin tests! SORRY! I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I had to introduce Hinata into the story. If you like Hinata shy and scared like in the anime, I'm sorry. I prefer her when she's strong, but still kinda sweet. :)**

**Please read and review! :)**


	8. Banana Peels & Remorse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade roared at me, her eyes glinted dangerously in the sunrays shining through the window. Oh fuck...she looks pissed.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused. My mentor does not just pull me out of examining a patient with no good reason.

"I CLEARLY SAID ROOM 524, BUT WHERE DID YOU GO? YOU WENT TO 523!!" Tsunade screeched, her her wides and frantic.

I let the information sink in slowly, trying to discover what she meant. Then...

"You don't mean.." The words cracked in my throat, sounding dry and not particularly great.

"YES." Tsunade gripped her chestnut table top hard, making indents. " YOU TOLD THE_ WRONG_ PATIENT SHE WAS GOING TO DIE!"

_**..End Flashback..**_

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I am such an idiot. Why didn't it occur to me before to check the damn chart! Then I would have found out that all poor Mrs. What'shernamewho'sgoingtogetmefired had was a fucking _COLD_. I told a person with a _COLD_that she was going to die! Sheesh...note to self: Remember to check charts before going in a patient's room. Heh.

I walked back to toom 523 slowly, taking cautious steps. I'm pretty sure the patient will be happy she's not going to die but...argh. This is my doom. Oh wait, I'm here! Miss. Tanakio's room...wow doom and room! They rhyme! ...shit I'm lame. OKay, okay, just need to get this over with.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the grey-blue door open with my right hand. I stepped inside. Aw man...I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Oh, you again! Hiya!" ...what the hell? Why does Miss. Tanakio look so...cheerful? Didn't I, just over 10 minutes ago, tell her she was going to die? OKay, slow down. I'm really confused here...what's going on?! And why is there a suitcase in here?!

"After you told me I was going to die, I thought I should really get moving on with my life! Live it out! Go CA-RAZIE!" Miss. Tanakio smiled at me brightly, her dark eyes shining. " So, guess what?!" Ummm...you wanna go to heaven?

"What?" I asked in a supposedly 'interested' tone.

"I emptied my bank account by getting a first-class ticket to Hawaii and I sold my apartment!"-Oh God, no.-" And,"-Shit. There's more?-" I broke up with my boyfriend! He was a cheater anyways." Her bright smile was getting brighter and brighter by the second. She kept bustling around the room, gathering stuff from the drawers and looking out the window with a dreamy expression.

SHIIIIITTTT. How am I going to do this _now_? She EMPTIED her freakin bank account! She DUMPED her boyfriend. She SOLD her apartment. Like I said, shit.

"Um, Miss. Tanakio...I have some...well, good news." I said, sitting down on the bed. What? It IS good news. She's NOT going to die! ...but she thought she was so she did stupid things to live out her life. Damnit. She's going to WANT to die after I tell her the 'good' news.

"What is it nurse Haruno?" Miss. Tanakio looked at me curiously, still stuffing things in her, may I say, vivid orange suitcase. " What's the good news?"

"Well...you're going to live! You're not going to die anytime soon. You still about have 50 years to go!" I smiled now, trying to look HAPPY.

"What?" Miss. Tanakio stared at me, tears suddenly budding in her eyes. " You mean...I sold my apartment, emptied my bank account and dumped my boyfriend for _nothing_?" Damn. She's full out crying now, wails and everything.

"Miss. Tanakio, you can still go to Hawaii..." I said, trying to think of multiple ways to make her 'cheerful' again. " And you always get a new boyfriend...as you said, your old one was a cheater right?" There's a high note in my voice. Argh.

"Hawaii?!" She sniffled, her eyes red and her mascara blotchy. " I don't even know how to surf! And I HATE palm trees!" ...okay then. WHY DID YOU WANT TO GO TO HAWAII IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN?! HUH? HUH?

"Ah, I see." I mustered up my best sympathetic nurse tone. " Well, you can _learn _how to surf while you're in Hawaii. And, really, palm trees look...um, nice." Nice? Nice?! Great going Sakura...loads, thousands, _millions_ of adjectives you could have picked, and you picked **NICE**. Sheesh.

But Miss. Tanakio doesn't respond. She's just sobbing now, onto the drab white sheets of the hospital bed. Damn. She waved her hand at me to get out. "Please..." She whispered in a broken way. " I need some time alone now. Get out." Does she think this is MY fault? Fine, it is. But...FINE.

Holding my head up high, I nodded and walked out. Outside, I leaned against the cool wall, putting my forehead to it. Ahhh...okay. I feel refreshed.

I just need a cup of water and then...well, go tell a patient in room **524** that he's going to die. In 5 months.

...I just _LOVE_ my life._

* * *

_

_Tenten's POV_

I stepped into Cinnamon's room silently. Awww, she's awake! She turns her head at me, her ears perking up and her tongue sticking out in a comical fashion. Her liquid chocolate eyes were warm and friendly. Amazing dog.

I walked towards her, smiling. " Hey Cinnamon!" I said gently, doing a basic examination of her. Her stitches are in good condition and her heart sounds great. This is...well, fan-freaking-tastic! I met Hinata Hyuuga just now, and Cinnamon's finally getting better! Yatta! I love my life!

"Cinnamon?" Shit. Neji. Oh. Shit. Cinnamon is wriggling a lot, trying to get off the bed. Her ears are up now and she's barking crazily. "Woof woof!" Heh. At least this shows Neji doesn't abuse her.

I heard Neji's steps as he came to the bed and next to me. He stroked Cinnamon...lovingly. Wow. Neji, I mean, _Hyuuga_ can actually be quite nice. He's looking down at Cinnamon now, smiling softly and it's as if he doesn't notice anyone else. He's in his own world.

"Tenten." Shit. Neji said my name without averting his eyes from Cinnamon. The smile was still resting on his coral pink lips, but there's something in the tone of his voice that sends shivers down down my spine. Cinnamon seemed to have sensed the uneasy feelings too. She whined pitifully, licking Neji's hand. Heh. I like this dog.

"Yup?" I replied in a bouncy voice. What? Neji can't get mad at me in front of Cinnamon, and anyways, he wouldn't. It's too un-Nejiish...if you get what I mean. He's a first-class model, with a first-class dog...his manners are flawless and I don't really remember a single time when he was seriously mad...even at the time where I knocked Cinnamon over, he only said a few swear words. No hitting, no particularly loud voices...he's a composed figure.

"What happened this morning? When the Uchiha and I arrived back at your apartment...there was nobody to open the door." I could practically hear the evil smile in his voice. I gulped inwardly. Lemme make up a good excuse...gimme a good excuse God! ...Ha. I have it.

"Well, there was an emergency patient and they wanted me to check it out. You know, for experience?" And, without a warning, I poked Neji in the ribs playfully. I have no idea what possessed me to do that...

"An emergency huh?" His tone was skeptical with laughter lacing it. He poked me back. In the stomach. The soft part of my stomach. I scowled.

"Yeah. Your cousin was here with her rabbit." I watched Neji freeze over...he actually seems worried. Heh. Lemme poke him again. Loosen him up.

"Blueberry?" He asked me finally. His voice suddenly sounded tired. His hand was still petting Cinnamon's head in a slow tempo. He didn't poke me back this time. Damn. I like poking wars...

"Yeah, Blueberry's pregnant!" I managed to tell him excitedly. Neji turned his head, giving me a blinding grin. Woah. My heart suddenly went all fluttery on me.

"Ah, that's good. Hinata-sama has always wanted Blueberry to get pregnant." Neji turned his head back to Cinnamon. Damn.

"Yeah..." I said, placing my hand dangerously close to Neji's (it's kinda hard to place your hand next to someone's when they're stroking a dog's head, mind you). I waited for him to jerk away, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled softly (down at my hand?!) and continued petting Cinnamon who was wagging her tail. She looked happy, content. Her eyes were twinkling like stars in the sky. Cute, stunning, beautiful...a model dog.

I grinned to myself. You know what? This whole 'get-her-to-date-me-thing' that Sasuke and Neji concocted isn't _that_bad now that I think of it...and I'll get Neji first.

* * *

_Texting_

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**:_Hey, Tennie, wanna meet for lunch? ...Btw, I got killed earlier 2day._

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: What do you meen killed? ...don't tell me you did smth really stupid Saki...AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL U NOT TO CALL ME TENNIE?!_

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**_: Sheesh. Why can't you have any faith in moi? When I tell you I got 'killed', you automatically assume it's smth really bad!! It could be that it **was**smth bad, but smth not THAT bad...ok, im just rambling here..._

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: Argh. Stop wasting my time. Stop biding **your** time. Just spit out your bad deed._

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**_: ...where did you learn the word 'deed' tennie?! Im so proud of ya! Anyways...I kinda...um...toldthewrongpatientshewasgoingtodie._

_**Few minutes later...**_

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: ...WHAT?!_

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**_: Calm down!! I told her it was a mistake...hehe. Only problem: She wanted to live out her life so she kinda sold her apartment, spent all her money on plane tickets and dumped her boyfriend...okay not only problem...three big problems. :D?_

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: U idiot. Oh. Crap. G2G, pager is beeping. _

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**_: I feel hurt...but okay, I'll see you l8ter tennie! Call me for where you wanna meet 4 lunch!_

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: KK. Will do. Bibi._

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**_: Bye. X)_

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Sheesh. Tennie can be so mean sometimes...heh? What's that bobbing in and out of the crowd? Looks oddly familiar somehow...oh fuck. Chicken butt head, chicken butt head, CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!! And C.B.H means only one thing: **SASUKE.**

Run, run...WHERE TO?! This hospital has no hiding places! Shit, duck, shit! Duck?! Oh, JUST RUN ALREADY!

Okay, I dashed through the waiting room and ducked into the girl's bathroom. Trying to keep my breathing quiet, I stayed in a cubicle for 10 minutes, then exited silently. Okay. Now what? Run again? Fine.

I ran down several corridors, not really paying attention to where I was going. Okay, I see a free patient room! Home ruuuunn! ...AHHH SHIIIIIIITTTT.

Where the hell did that puddle come from?! And I'm wearing heels! Pumps! Okay, fuck, fuck, fuck, going to fall, going to fall...Unless it's going to be like one of those romantic movies when the lady _thinks_ she's going to fall, _but _her 'true LURVE' swoops in last second and catches her and then the lady opens her eyes and they (true lurve and lady) kiss passionately.

**...**

"t**H**u**D**." Okay, not like one of those movies...ow shit...my butt hurts. Damn movies give people false hope. Like '_Grey's_ _Anatomy'_ gave me unrealistic expectations in being an intern at a hospital...it isn't THAT dramatic! I haven't fallen for any McDreamys' yet.

"Sakura?" A deep voice suddenly comes out from behind me. Me on my butt. And the voice in painstakingly familiar. **S**as**uk**e. Damn him though. 5 seconds earlier he could have caught me and SAVED my damn butt (which hurts like hell now). And that would have meant he was my true love.

"Sakura. Here. Hand." Numbly, I stretched my hand out and grab onto his sturdy, rough feeling one. " Thanks Sasuke." I muttered, feeling embarrassed and slightly weird. Sasuke...I wish...I wish he and Neji didn't make us (Tenten & I) falling for them into a joke. I really think...I really think I could like Sasu- No. Stop it now Sakura. He is a cheater. A liar. One of the unforgivables. I sighed inwardly.

"Um, so, are you here for an appointment?" I ask him in a (I hope) professional tone. He stared at me with his deep, onyx eyes. Forboding, unfathomable. I turned away, trying not to flinch. Why does Tenten have to be so strong...? Why is she acting like Neji means nothing to her when I know he does actually mean a lot?

"Nope. I'm just here to see you." Behind his back, Sasuke produced a pink, plastic plate...with strawberry pancakes on it. I can't help but grin widely.

"Oh, wow. Thanks Sasuke..." I said uncertainly, still grinning like a maniac. " I love strawberry pancakes."

Sasuke smirked at me, but his eyes were soft. " So I've heard...pray tell Sakura, why was there no one in the apartment when the Hyuuga and I got back there? i had to go back to my mansion to cook these pancakes." He gestured to the pink plate which was in my hands.

I choked back a laugh. Sasuke wearing an apron and cooking in a huge mansion kitchen...probably chrome and granite kitchen tiles with a built-in sushi maker! Wow! I gotta get myself invited over one day...

"Don't worry, I'll invite you and the Hyuuga and his vet over one day...the Hyuuga has already visited...it irritates me greatly that his mansion is greater than mine." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. His brow was furrowed. I giggled.

"Ah, I see...well, my boss is really pissed at me right now, so you wanna go eat these pancakes together?" I asked him. Shit. DON'T SOUND TOO EAGER!

"I'm allergic to strawberries." Oh. My heart sunk to my stomach. **M**A**J**O**R** rejection...

"But I'll still come. I enjoy watching you eat things." Sasuke smirked then, daring me to simper back at him and smile. Ha. I don't think he ever saw me eat food...during the 'pizza night' I didn't have an appetite. I only drank the 'pepsi'. Heh. He's trying to be 'smooth'. Good try, but I have PHOTOGRAPHIC memory.

I stared at him then, trying to pull of the 'seductive' look. "Okay then. Do what you want..._boy_." Ah. Fuck. The 'boy' just slipped out...hehe? I strutted away, heading to the hospital rehab gardens. They're very pretty, very scenic. Old people who are recovering are usually out there, using all the benches, but I know this special place under a, believe it or not, sakura tree.

I can practically feel Sasuke's shocked gaze as I cat-walked to the glass doors. When I reached them, I turned around and winked. Good thing I was born with long eye-lashes huh?

"You coming?"

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Fuck. Why was my paw-shaped pager beeping frantically? Why does Hana want me now? Did I do something bad?! I don't remember doing anything...well, not anything BAD. I treated a world-famous dancer for God's sake! Doesn't that deserve any credit?! Hmpf.

I made my way to Hana's office slowly. Neji wasn't too happy about me leaving (probably just concerned for Cinnamon), but I left him without so much as a wave, while I fussed and stroked Cinnamon like I would never see her again. You know...Sakura would be proud of me! I'm actually acting like a girl for once. I'm playing h**a**r**d**-t**o**-g**e**t.

Sit. There. I pushed the door open cautiously.

"Tenten!" Hana's voice rang out...and it was full of relief. Why relief? Well, look on the **B**R**IG**H**T**side! This means she isn't mad at me right? ...Then I saw Kiba. Kiba leaning against the wall and staring at me like puppy looking at a bone. A very juicy bone.

"Look, you and my brother sort this out okay?! Make sure he doesn't come running to _me_ with _HIS _problems!" Hana's edark brown eyes were wide and frantic as she got up and practically ran for the door. Her hair was flying out behind her in a ponytail. "SORT IT OUT OKAY?! I TRUST YOU TENTEN!" I heard Hana yell just before the door shut close.

**...**

Okay...why is there such an awkward silence? This is Kiba. Kiba, one of my best friends from vet med school...I have a comfortable silence with NEJI and he's someone I've known for what? 6 weeks? I don't know. Sheesh. I forgot about the damn kiss with Kiba too! He ruined my perfect day!

My **F**AB**U**LO**US **day with 1) Meeting Hinata Hyuuga and, 2) having a Tenten and Neji bonding moment!

"Look, Tenten...I just want to know why you kissed me." Kiba told me, raking a hand through his messy hair. Jeez. Not to sound mean or anything, but Neji's hair seems so much...neater. Hotter. Cooler. Glossier.

"If you want to find out why I kissed you, you come to me. You don't bother Hana about it." I replied in an unusually cold voice. I winced at my own tone.

Kiba had a wounded expression on his face. I sighed. " Look, Kiba. I...that kiss was a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen okay?"

"Because you had chapstick." Kiba said in a dry tone, free of any laughter. I never wanted to hurt him...

"Kiba." I sighed again, fiddling with my hands. " I just...it was an accident okay? I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Then why did you do it?" Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously. I know that look.

" Because..." I searched for a plausible excuse, but this time, God didn't help me...is this a sign? Does this mean I have to tell him the truth? " Kiba... I used you okay?! I used to to get back at Neji!" I flung myself onto the cool wall, breathing heavily. Great. Now Kiba hates me.

"You...used...me...?" Kiba repeated my words in a disbelieving tone. Then...he started to laugh. My mouth dropped open and I turned to stare at him. I started to think Kiba was actually 'okay' with me 'using' him, but then I realized something. Kiba's laugh sounded...wrong...it wasn't like one of his usual care-free laughs. It was more...evil. Sadistic.

"Jeez, Tenten, I didn't know you were so...so shallow! How could you do this! I thought I was one of your friends?" Kiba looked at me, his eyes glinting in the lights. He started to laugh maniacally again. " God, Tenten. Is this how you treat your friends? Are they always at your beck and call?" That slapped me. It cut me deep. But I didn't cry. I willed myself not to.

"Tenten...God. I don't even want to _look _at you right now." With one last hateful-filled glare, Kiba stomped out of the office. I slumped onto the wall, covering my face with my hands. Damnit...what have I done?

Suddenly, breaking the silence, I heard soft, padded foot-steps. Sounded like a dog; a cat wouldn't make that much noise. I looked up to see the door being pushed open by...no other than Cinnamon. She walked to me, whining. She placed her head onto my lap and I petted her in response, salty tears finally seeping out of my eyes.

"I lost him." I whispered into her fluffy fur. " I lost Kiba."

"...I'm sorry." I jolted up, but then I realized it was Neji who spoke (thank God he doesn't having a talking dog). He was at the door with a sad expression on his face. " I know the Inuzuka was one of your good friends."

I sniffed, sitting back down and settling next to Cinnamon who was remaining unperturbed, despite the heavy atmosphere she was in. " How long were you out there?" I managed to choke out.

Neji sighed and came to sit down next to me. " Long enough." He said, snaking an arm around my shoulder.

I didn't jerk away. His touch felt warm...comforting. Instead, I stuffed my head onto his shoulder and cried and cried and cried.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I walked towards my favourite spot in the gardens, Sasuke following me.

Oh. Oh no. Oh crap. A BANANA PEEL?! WHAT IS THIS?! P**LA**Y-**W**I**T**H-**S**A**KUR**A'**S**-F**A**T**E**-D**A**Y?!

Squealing, I went down, expecting to land on the grassy, but still hard ground. Aw man...my butt! My designer pants!

...But no. Instead of the hard (but still kinda squishy) ground, I land in arms. Strong, safe feeling arms.

Forcing back a small gasp, I look up and see Sasuke smirking down at me. " Looked like I saved you this time. True love?" Damn. He watches sappy romance movies too?! Awwwww...

I scowled up at him, trying to project some 'I-don't-like-you-at-all' aura in my emerald eyes. " You wish."

Sasuke just rolled his dark, charcoal eyes in response...But you know what?

I think...I think Sasuke might just be my McDreamy.

* * *

**Lol, I liked writing this chapter...I hope you liked reading it.**

**Well, please read and review! :)**

**I'm hoping for...well...over 200 reviews? XD Hope I can reach my, well, goal! **


	9. Model and Vet, Business Man and Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**I've been listing down all my faithful readers for my other stories, but I know I don't have to do it for you guys! You know I love you all! **

**...**

**:P Or maybe I'm too lazy to type all of them...but, seriously, THANKS!! 214 reviews for 8 chapters! It makes me feel happy...**

**Quick question before beginning chapter 9: Are your e-mails allowing fanfiction stuff to get through? Because I haven't been getting any review alerts, or story alerts, or received any of my PMs for about half a year now...any advice? :( Well, on with the chap then.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Forcing back a small gasp, I look up and see Sasuke smirking down at me. " Looked like I saved you this time. True love?" Damn. He watches sappy romance movies too?! Awwwww...

I scowled up at him, trying to project some 'I-don't-like-you-at-all' aura in my emerald eyes. " You wish."

Sasuke just rolled his dark, charcoal eyes in response...But you know what?

I think...I think Sasuke might just be my McDreamy.

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I stopped crying when I realized (and, kind of felt) that Neji's shirt was drenched with salty tears. My tears. Oops. I backed away (crawling), and Cinnamon responded with a pitiful and mournful whine. " Sorry Neji! I didn't mean to make you-probably designer- shirt wet! I'll get it cleaned, dry-cleaned!" ...hehe.

Neji stared at me, a hand resting on Cinnamon's dark, soft head. " It's alright Tenten...are you okay?" I felt a swarm of warm fuzzies attack me then. Neji actually seemed worried. Cinnamon trotted over to me and lay her head in my lap. I smiled down at her.

"Me?" I said, pointing to myself. " Yeah! I'm great! Fine! Good! ..." Quick, gimme another adjective that's good. Very good! ...no. " **W**o**Nd**Er**F**u**L**!"

Neji kept on staring, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. Cinnamon looked up at me, her liquid chocolate eyes exuding in warmth and friendliness. Without even knowing, I flung myself at her and hugged her tightly. Jeez. Vets aren't supposed to get attached to their patients...I'm not even talking about Neji anymore! I'm talking about Cinnamon.

She barked once. I grinned, standing up. " Hey Neji..." A thought came into my head. " Why were outside in the first place? Were you looking for me?" Psht. I don't sound desperate at all...

A hint of a smile graced Neji's inhuman features before he answered. " I had a call..." He said to me slowly. Why is he talking slowly? Does he think I'm dumb?

"A call...heh?" Why would he look so serious about a call...? GASP! Did one of his family member's die, or did something really bad happen, or did his house fall down due to some natural disaster or...!!

" From my agency. There's a new and up-coming famous designer. He's having a fashion show tonight...and Cinnamon and I have to be there." Neji told me calmly and swiftly as he got up, shooting a come-here-girl look at Cinnamon...Wait a second...WHAT?!

"No way, no way, no way!" I screeched, shoving Neji in the chest. " Are you CRAZY! Cinnamon is still recovering! Maybe now, she's in the late stages, so she's almost better, but I still can't allow it!" Damn Neji. Damn Neji.

Does he think I would bend rules for him?! Nuh uh. No way. " The female Inuzuka said we could." Oh. WHY DIDN'T HE SAY THAT BEFORE?! " She gave me this sheet."

I stretched my hand out, frowning. " How did you find me anyways." I growled, snatching the sheet away from his hand when he didn't give it to me. Jerk.

Neji smirked at me. " I was walking by, and, I saw the female Inuzuka walking pass me with a harassed look on her face...so I just **assumed** when I asked her about the fashion show, you were in her office. Why else would she look so tired out?" -AHEM?!- " Anyways, I also heard your pager beeping. That's only for urgent problems isn't it? Or...?" He trailed off and looked down, his beautiful eyes zeroing on my pocket. My paw-shaped pager was peeking out of it.

**...**

**HO**W T**HE** H**E**L**L** D**OE**S H**E** **K**N**O**W** T**H**AT**.

Pissed, I scanned the sheet, hoping it was just some trick to teach Neji's big, arrogant ass a big lesson- damn. A golden paw print is shining at the the top corner of the white page. The golden paw print. Fuck. Meaning of the golden paw print: Said person is allowed to go because it is an urgent matter of the most importance...but he must have supervision. Double fuck. Does this mea-

"Yes. Tenten, judging by that shocked, or pissed look on your face, I guess you've worked it out. You're coming with me." Neji said this with a smug expression of his face, his lips curved upwards in a drop-dead gorgeous smile...only if I didn't feel like killing someone right now...him, specifically...

"Okay, fine! This is my duty! My job as a damn vet!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. In reality, I was just trying to convince myself to go. " Fine. Fine. Fine!" Cinnamon sensed my discomfort, nudging me in the legs, her eyes dancing in the lights and happy. I couldn't help but grin down at her. Without me even realizing it, Neji and Cinnamon have become quite a big part of my life...but it's not like I'm going to tell that to him. He would just go all smug again and drain **my** power.

"Hey, Neji?" I placed a hand on my hip, willing him to whip around. Ha. MARVEL AT MY POWER.

"Hn?" He turned on his Versace heel (yes!), looking a little confused. I did my best not to giggle." What?"

"I'm not doing this for you." I said, daring a little wink in his direction. " I'm doing this for **my** job...and Cinnamon." Yeah, like my job is that important to me...fine, it is! But if you were stuck with the neutering and spaying rabbits job for a **week**, I guarantee you, you would be kinda happy with the fact that you could get a day off...even if it **IS **with some obnoxious ass. Heh.

With that last statement still hanging in the air, I petted Cinnamon once on the top of her head and stepped out of the room.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Screw what I said about Sasuke being my McDreamy. He's more like a fuckin McSteamy. Cheating, scandalous, adulterous bastard.

It's just been **one** hour after we finished eating the strawberry pancakes! **One** hour! And I even had the _NERVE_ to actually think that we had **fun**! Eating, talking and laughing...**B**o**N**d**I**n**G** t**I**m**E**, you may say!

Well, fine.** I** was doing the eating **and** most of the laughing, but **he** talked to me about his family...and some other stuff...

And then, one-freakin-hour later, I walked into a **SUPPOSEDLY**empty patient room to check whether it was free (for a patient), and I see him making out with a little slut in a short, short, short mini-dress! Damn him. Damn Sasuke to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs! ...to think I actually thought he was my McDreamy is beyond me now! It **sickens **me. How...SHEESH! Was I actually falling for **him**? Yeah, right. Like I would be THAT weak!

**...**

Shut up.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

We are in the limousine. It frightens me at how Tenten is taking this situation. She's looking out the window, absent-mindedly stroking Cinnamon's back. Her face is a picture of peace, contentedness...while I, on the other hand, am confused and even mildly disturbed.

Other girls would be fawning over me, or squealing excitedly about the fact that we are going to a fashion show. A famous fashion where all the big brands will be.

God.

Tenten...like I said before, is unique.

Problem is: I don't know how to handle 'unique'.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Jeez, what's up with Neji? WAIT. Why am I suddenly calling Neji, Neji again? Not Hyuuga...?

God. There is definitely something wrong with me today...because I cannot, I cannot POSSIBLY be falling for Ne- H**yU**uG**a**.

Okay, that's it. I need to break this awkward silence. And why is Neji (that's it! Fine! Neji it is!) staring at me like that? It makes me feel all nervous...like I'm going to trip over an old root of a tree, or drop somethi-

"ARGH! WATCH IT!" I jumped up, startled. Crap, losing balance! The limousine's wheels makes a screeching sound against the road as we stop abruptly in front of a passing truck. Damn truck...crap. NOW I realize that I fell forward on my seat...and into Neji's lap.

**...**

**F**u**C**k **T**h**I**s**.**

"Tenten?" Neji sounded oddly nervous. It's not like his usual 'oh-I'm-so-composed-bask-in-my-composed-ness' voice. And I gotta admit, I like his other voice better than this one. He sounds weird right now. It's not like the Neji I'm used to. Even Cinnamon gave off a worried bark. "Woof...?"

"Um, yeah." I said, straightening myself up slowly, not wanting to meet his eyes. " Sorry about that Neji...car and all, you know?" I flattened my hair self-consciously.

"Uh huh." I took a short peek in the direction of Neji's face, hiding my smile when I saw the grim/shocked look. Hehe...

"Sorry about that Hyuuga-sama!" The limousine driver apologized, looking into the rear mirror and bowing in his seat. I leaned back into my leather seat and sighed. Hyuuga-**sama**, huh? Royalty rules all...and Neji's lavender-ish eyes help. The colour purple means 'royal' right? (Albeit the fact that Neji's eyes are a very, very light purple...) Ahem.

"It's okay Seiichi-san." Neji replied, his eyes warming.

The limo driver (Seiichi-san, I'm presuming) smiled and turned back to the wheel. Ah. Oh. Wait. Why didn't I ask this before? We're going to a fashion show...and Neji's going to model for this new player in the fashion world...and he/she new designer needs a dog for the show...

"Hey Neji?" I poked his arm to get his attention...or, more like jabbed. " Who's this new and up-coming fashion guru you were talking about?" What? Can't I be a **tiny** ounce curious? And why the hell does he need a dog?

" Takaneada Koari." Neji said to me, his eyes scrutinizing me for my reaction. And, I have to say:

"OH MY GOD!"I squealed, resisting the urge to jump up and down in the car. " Takaneada Koari?! OhmiGod! I saw her in Vogue! Sakura's going to go crazy!" Okay, maybe I don't really like fashion, but seriously!? Takaneada Koari?! The previews of her clothes were seriously cool! Totally my style...

"Mmmm..." Neji laughed, a deep, resounding sound. " She needs Cinnamon because...well, I don't really know the answer..." Um. Weirdo. You're appearing in this fashion show aren't you? Ahem.

"Ah." I said (in a hopefully understanding tone), nodding. " So...when we get there, will there be other fashion models? Like..." I racked my brains. Like I said, I'm not so big with fashion. Ah. But I do have a pretty good memory (if I do say so myself).

"Oh! Yeah. Um, so, is that 'Gaara' model going to be there?" I'm pretty sure his name is Gaara...vivid red hair and striking, unforgettable turquoise eyes. I saw him on T.V when Sakura was watching this _Versace _thing...she used to have an unhealthy obsession with him...

"Oh. Him." Neji looked out the window, an unfathomable expression in his opal eyes. " Yeah...I think he'll be there. He's one of the big ones...he wouldn't miss this."

"Being a model sounds a lot harder than I thought." I told Neji, raising an eyebrow. A low, short chuckle escaped from his rosy lips.

"It is."

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

" Damnit..." I muttered under my breath, stitching back a random guy's cut. Idiot was trying to cook a 'surprise' lunch for his mother who had come from Tokyo to visit him. Mind, he had never stepped foot in a kitchen before...stupid love. Stupid **O**v**E**r**R**a**T**e**D**love. " Fuck Sasuke...I'm too good for him anyways..." Crap. Did I say **that** out loud?

"Um...?" The guy looked questioningly at me. What was his name? Photographic memory...chart...oh yeah. Mizuki Momoshiro. " Is there something wrong..." He glanced at the label on my pink coat. "Haruno-san?" Ah. A polite one. This is rare.

I smiled at him, knotting the stitching string and pulling out the sanitized needle. " No, of course not. I'm fine." -I showed my teeth here.- "And you're good to go! Just make sure you don't strain the finger _too_ much, or else the stitches might come loose...and I **strongly** suggest to you to avoid steak knives from now on..." I couldn't choke back the giggle here.

Momoshiro nodded at me, an understanding and slightly amused look in his sky blue eyes. " Yeah, okay. In fact, I don't think I'll ever go into the kitchen again." He laughed. A pleasant sound in my opinion. Wait. What am I thinking? He might have a girlfriend.

He's the type of guy who cooks lunch for his **mother** for God's sake (well, in his case, tried). But still. Girls should be swarming all over him. He's not bad looking either. Shiny, dark chestnut hair and his eyes are a gentle shade of blue...

S**hU**t U**p!**

I **cannot** fall for a patient! I can't even ask a patient out! No. I can't **consider **asking a patient out.

God. I need to get out of here. I turned for the door, saying a quick 'good-bye' to Momo (MOMO?! Who said I could nickname him?!).

"No, wait. Haruno-san." He grabbed hold of my wrist, forcing me to whip back around to face him. His expression on his face was hopeful, happy and shining.

I stared at him, feeling petrified and slightly guilty. I'll have to shoot him down...

He searched my face for a few seconds, before he turned his head away with a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. He pointed down to the hand that he used to grab my wrist, still avoiding eye-contact.

" The stitches are off."

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Where...is...that...nurse...?

God. I'm stooping down to the stalker level. I'm looking around a **Ho**Sp**It**A**l **for God's sake. For a girl that I'm not even dating. For a girl that isn't a fan girl...which is good, I suppose.

And she has pink hair, bubblegum hair. What am I? Blind?

God...

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Oh my God Neji!" I exclaimed as we walked into a huge glass building with sliding doors. " I seriously can't believe I'm going to see Takaneada Koari in the flesh! This is amazing!"

Neji smirked, Cinnamon's soft pitter-patter of feet going on behind us. " I thought you would be excited."

I rolled my eyes, jabbing a button for the lift. " Uh huh."

"Well...here we go." Neji said as we both stepped into the lift. " Level...56." Woah. The top floor? Isn't that the glass dome place...? Isn't it restricted? Wow. Sakura's really going to be jealous...she's in the hospital doing God's know what.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

THIS IDIOT. HE BLEW HIS STITCHES AFTER **BARELY** A MINUTE!

I **HATE** HIM.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

...Ahem.

Anyways, I watched Neji steadily, not daring to take my eyes off him in case of him disappearing. I can SO imagine him doing that to me. " Neji, is this for real?" I asked, wanting to break the silence. Cinnamon licked my hand in a motherly fashion. I grinned. I guess that answers my question.

" Yes." Neji glanced up to the digital numbers. " And...we're here. Lets go, come on." He shoved me out, Cinnamon walking ahead of us now. Heh. Neji trained her (as much as I hate to admit it) very well.

I caught my breath as I took my first step out of the lift. I was right. The ceiling is made out of glass...and in a semi-circle shape. A dome! It's fantastic. This must have took a long time to make...woah. Is that the run way?

I basically jogged up to the almost 1-metre in the air suspended run-way. How the hell did they do this? Oh...transparent wires holding the thing up...I knew that. Woah. This is going to make it so hard for the models and dancers to balance! What the fuck?! High heels? Slippery ballet-flats and wedge sandals?

I mean, for **me**, it'll be easy! Not to show off, or anything, but I've done gymnastics since I was about 4...but I quit at like 17. College and gym practice didn't mix too well...but that doesn't mean I forgot everything! But still...it's Neji right? He's good at...(sigh) literally everything.

"Nii san! Hey! Oh, who did you bring with you?" I whipped around immediately, recognizing the voice. Hinata.

"OhmiGod! Tenten! Hi! Wassup!?" ...Hinata was flushed, her hair done up in a messy bun. She was wearing low-slung black jeans and a normal pale yellow T-shirt...and still, she looked beautiful. Wait a second...

"Is that Blueberry?!" I asked, stepping forward quickly. It is! In Hinata's arms!

"Oh yeah, she gave birth already! Isn't that remarkable?" Hinata smiled blindingly at me, her lavender eyes sparkling.

"Wonderful." Neji said, nodding and bringing Cinnamon up next to Hinata.

" Hey Cinnamon!" Hinata greeted Neji's dog cheerfully, giving her a pet on the head. " Wanna lick Blueberry?"

I laughed as I watched Cinnamon lick Blueberry lovingly, like an aunt almost. " Hey, Hinata, what are you doing here anyways?" I asked her, taking Blueberry from her arms and petting her. I wonder where her babies are...it's not very good taking a mother away from her babies so soon...okay, fine. I guess Hinata has to bring her...okay, now I'm all normal and **not** awe-struck, I can hear noises...animal noises! It's like a menagerie! What the-

"Oh, before the fashion show starts Koari wants me to do a little show...ballet, you know?" -Yup, I know.- "Blueberry's going to help me out, of course. She's getting so good with his twist jump!" -TWIST JUMP?!- "Her babies are around here somewhere..."

I blinked as Hinata suddenly went on her knees. " Oh. Wait. They're with Naruto-kun!" She got up again, looking sheepish. "Well, gotta go! Need to change and get my make-up on and blah! Everything's hectic at the back! I'll see you later okay?"

And with that, Hinata turned and ran off to the back of the gleaming, white run-way, Blueberry running after her energetically, a little grey-purple blur. I'm about to laugh again, but-

"Hyuuga." ACK! What kind of cold-ass voice is that?! Hesitating, I turned around, wishing I had followed Hinata.

Oh. Gaara. Wow. Up close, he's even more...exotic. His exquisite eyes are outlined by dark eye-liner and they seem more prominent in the flashing lights...his pastel lips are curved into a malicious smile. And OH MY GOD. Is that a great dane? Why is everyone bringing their pets? I'm confused! But...that great dane looks like it's been treated well. His (I'm assuming it's a 'he') charcoal black eyes are bright, his nose is twitching, sniffing, and his sandy coloured coat is shining and sleek-looking.

"Ah. Hello to you too Gaara." Neji said, a small smirk playing at his lips. I sighed, ignoring them. Men...

Instead, I bent down and, awkwardly, I put one hand to the great dane's mouth. His expression is fierce...oh! He licked me! I giggled as he jumped onto me, tackling me to the ground and licking my face. Cinnamon is barking in a hectic way.

"Heel! Killer, heel!" ...Killer? This sweet, littl-okay, fine, BIG doggie is called **'Killer'**? What kind of name is that?!

I attempted a casual smile as I pushed Killer off me. Nope. No good. The Gaara guy is glaring at me icily. " Killer doesn't usually like other people." He told me in a weird, loner-ish tone. " Who are you?" He looked suspicious and I clicked my tongue in a pissed way. Neji watched on with a concerned expression in his moonlight eyes.

" Tenten." I replied, raising an eyebrow and sticking a hand out to shake.

In response, Gaara looked at me, an amused glint in his eyes. " Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." ...what a cool name. Gaara of the Desert?

" Tenten, we're leaving." Neji grabbed my wrist and swiveled me around. Hey. What about my hand-shake? Fine.

"Come on." There was an urgent note in his voice, so I obliged, walking to the back of the run-way with him. I shot an apologetic look at Gaara, who mouthed: _" See you later." _I shook my head and continued to walk.

* * *

Neji's POV

I'm just about to follow Tenten, when-

"Hyuuga, where did you find her?" I frowned, pushing the red-head's hand off of me.

"Don't touch me." I spat. " And I did not **find** her. She found **me**."

"Uh huh. Sure. She seems tough. Not your usual style." His turquoise eyes gleamed. Bastard.

"You don't know my style Sabaku." I growled, walking away.

"She seems unique." I froze at his words.

"...I know."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"Oh my God! This is amazing!" I exclaimed to Hinata, taking in my surroundings. This room...it's filled with animals! Rabbits, dogs, cats, hamsters, guinea pigs, chinchillas...and is that a HORSE in the corner?!

"Yeah." Hinata smiled at me, her arms cradling Blueberry who was in a little blue bunny-sized jumper. Hinata herself looked radiant. Light purple blush on her cheeks, cherry lip-gloss and her once-messy hair done up in a bun with crystal-embedded clips, some loose tendrils framing her delicate face.

" I don't know what Koari is planning...but it's obviously something to do with animals, judging by the menagerie in here...where is Neji-nii san by the way?" Oh. Him.

" He's changing...and Cinnamon is getting groomed." I replied. I mean, this is **Cr**a**Z**Y. Once we stepped in, Neji got whisked off for hair and make-up, and Cinnamon got clipped onto a leash to go to this grooming place in the west wing. I saw so many other famous models! Takashi Lilly, Akaya Kunimitsu...

"Oh, Tenten, I got to go. Naruto-kun and I have to change. I'll see you in the show!" With one last nod in my direction, Hinata stepped out of the room. I sighed. There should be a sign pinned on me, saying: **'LONER'**.

Okay, I have nothing else to do...

I walked to a shelf and picked up a random grooming brush. I made my way towards the magnificent-looking horse in the corner and started to brush him. "Aw...you're so sweet!" I whispered into his ear. I brush him until his black coat is completely flat and glossy-looking...it reminds me of Neji's hair somehow.

He nipped me on the ear, whinnying. I laughed, stroking his mane. " You're a nice horse...I wonder which model you're gonig to be paired up with..." Well, why else would there be so many animals at one show?

"NO! NO WAY!" I heard a shrill, desperate voice scream loudly. What the hell? Oh! The horse! Shit.

"Calm down!" After I managed to make sure the black horse was okay, I ran out of the room, dumping the brush on the floor as I went.

Outside, the run-way in transformed. There are fake trees planted around it now and some cotton-y clouds hanging from the ceiling...it looks kinda like a park. There were still loads of people working around it, but in one corner, I saw Hinata and some other model trying to comfort..wow. Takashi Lilly! I ran towards them. " What's wrong Hinata?" I asked, breathless.

" Lilly doesn't want to walk down the run-way on a horse." Hinata told me, a pitying look in her eyes. Confused. A horse...? Oh. The black one?

Suddenly, a beautiful woman with jet-black thick hair and ice-cold blue eyes appeared next to us. " Lilly, pull yourself together!" She said in a harsh voice. " This is for the show!"

...this is her. Koari.

"But, I can't...I hate horses...I hate animals...!" She stuffed her head in her arms, tears running down her face. Lilly's big, coffee brown eyes were red and her olive green mascara was all smudged. I felt helpless, even though I knew I didn't have to help.

"Okay, this is bad." Koari said, looking at us. " Lilly can't perform like this! We need a new model."

Hinata shook her head. " All booked. Lilly was supposed to be our biggest star. How about Kelly...?"

Koari clicked her tongue, her eyes flashing. " No...Kelly brought her own pet. She wouldn't like it if we separated her from Autumn."

Hinata looked at me, mouthing: "_Guinea Pig." _I smiled slightly at her, still not knowing what to do.

Koari suddenly turned on her 5-inch heels, looking at me. " You." She said, her eyes widening in surprise and realization. "You. You are perfect!" She clutched my arm, nodding frantically.

Hinata gasped, and suddenly, she was nodding too. " Yes, yes! Tenten, you can do it! You look about 5,8 or taller... That's tall enough, and with the added heels you have to wear...you can do this!"

My stomach churned and I suddenly felt faint. Okay..they're not serious right? Oh my God. Oh my God...

"Please." Koari said, her ruby-red lips curving into a friendly smile. " Do this for the show..." I blinked. If I do this...I'll be famous. I'm replacing _Takashi Lilly_ for God's sake. This...this is huge. But...I...I'll...

"Okay." That one word is **SO** going to change my life.

"Great!" Koari clapped her hands, beckoning over some helpers. " You, hair. You, make-up." She kept pointing at random people, giving them random orders. I felt small.

"Good luck Tenten." Hinata squeezed my hand once, her lavender eyes big and filled with hope. Then, I'm being pushed away and off into a room. I got strapped into a chair, and suddenly, all kinds of mascaras, lipsticks and blushes are appearing in front of me. Crap.

"Make-up first!"

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I have managed to escape. Now, I'm just working at reception with Ino...who is talking about her 'new' boyfriend.

" He's so romantic! Shika-kun, I mean. You met him before right?" Ino smiled brightly as me, and I forced-grinned back.

"You mean Nara Shikamaru right? The lazy jerk who's a smart-ass?" I mean, who comes to a hospital when you already know what meds you're supposed to be taking! He just wanted to make me look bad...

"He's not laz-" She stopped herself when I glared goodand hard at her. " Okay, fine, a **BIT** lazy. So what? Everybody has flaws..." YEAH! LIKE SASUKE!

"Mmm hmm..." I nodded, stamping and filing paitent files into a shelf. " This is fun..." I said sarcastically.

Ino laughed, a tinkling bell noise. " Yeah, fun alright. Filing stupid patient documents in alphabetical order is just my idea of fun!" I giggled. She must have something good to do after this.

" And Shika-kun is meeting me up for a late tea later!" See? I know everything...or I just saw her agenda. Ahem. " You wanna come too Sakura?"

I blinked. " Isn't this a date between you guys?" I asked, confused.

" Yeah, but..." Ino looked away, a concerned flash in her sky-blue eyes. " You just seem...off today. Are you feeling okay?"

Aw. I feel touched. " No, seriously, I'm fine." I said to Ino, smiling genuinely now. " Go have your fun date! I don't need to come...I'll be fine with crappy hospital food!"

**NO YOU WILL NOT BE FINE WITH SHITTY HOSPITAL FOOD.**

_Shut up. Of course I will._

Ino doesn't look convinced. " You sure?" I sighed inwardly. Sure, I love my friends, but not when they're being over-concerned.

" Yes! I'm sure! Now go!" I shoved her to the sliding glass doors of the hospital. Ha. How's that for Sakura power?

"...okay, fine. But, Sakura?" Ino turned back to me, a funny glint in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We still have, like, one and a half hours left of filing to do."

"..damn."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

OH MY GOD. SHUTTUP WOMAN!

"And, after that dress, you'll have to rush. You're going to be the finishing model..." The old woman with the snow white hair coiled up into a bun at the top of her hair frowns at me. " Only for your LAST walk, you get Midnight. Well, you have to ride him...so you won't walk." Midnight is the friendly, black horse by the way. And DUH! Of course I got that I would ride him...

"Yes ma'am." I said, just stopping myself from doing a curtsy. Hehe...

" For all your previous walks, you use...Popcorn." Say what?

"Woof woof!" Awww! A tiny, puppy toy poodle head peeked out from behind the door, chocolate eyes shining. After a while, he came running into the room. His light, caramel brown poofed-out fur gave him the cutest 'popcorn' look.

"Okay." I said, nodding and bending down to say 'hi' to Popcorn. He licked my hand in an over-enthusiastic way.

"Good." She sniffed. " Now, since your make-up is done...go get your clothes on. Your walk is good, but not professional. **Yet**. Lilly will be teaching you...the poor girl feels guilty enough for letting an amateur take her place in this show."

...AMATEUR?! DAMN YOU! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR CROW LEGS HUH?!

" Fine." I frowned, standing up and walking towards the changing rooms. " I'll see you later Popcorn." I still haven't really worked out why we needed the animals yet...but, we probably have to walk with them huh?

Okay, now me freaked. I know I can do gymnastics...but how the hell am I going to balance with a dog?! No, scratch out the dog. HOW AM I GOING TO BALANCE ON A FREAKIN HORSE?!

* * *

O-kiiieeee, I look...different. Beautiful, almost.

My hair is done up into a casual high ponytail with a brilliant emerald-green sparkly scrunchie. It looks like someone threw a whole pot of glitter on me too. I'm wearing a sleeveless black top with matching white short-shorts. There's a small crystal butterfly sewn onto the bottom-right corner of the shirt and for the shorts, there's this thick leaf-green vine belt I have to use, which sounds horrible, but it really pulls off a seriously cool contrast. For shoes...I'm wearing white boots with a beech-wood, 2-inch heel. There are vines curling around the boot, giving it a somewhat nature-y look.

My make-up is bright, eye-catching, heavy. Dark green eye-shadow, lurid pink lipstick. I know it sounds like it all clashes, but it doesn't. It actually looks...well, not that I think I look...okay, fine, it looks gorgeous. That's Takaneada Koari for you.

"Are you done yet!?" The old woman's voice ran out ( I have no idea what her name is, when I asked, she just said: Talk only when you're spoken to.) Big meanie.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, stepping out of the room for my evaluation. Oh. Hinata and Cinnamon are there waiting for me. Cinnamon...hey, that reminds me! I haven't seen Neji yet!

"You look great Tenten! No, more than great! Amazing!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling widely. She didn't look so bad herself in a violet ballet dress with matching flats. I say 'dress' because saying 'tutu' would just be an insult.

Cinnamon barked in approval. Wow. Is that a jacket she's wearing? Cutie.

"Oh, yeah. The animals are going to walk with you. Half an hour to go, you nervous?" Hinata asked me, patting my arm.

I shook my head slowly. " Nah, not that nervous...and about the animal part, I figured that out ages ago." I laughed and Hinata joined in. " Where's Blueberry?"

"With Naruto-kun. He's, um, eating." She told me, her cheeks going a bit pink. " He likes ramen."

"He's eating right before you dance?" I asked. Sheesh. They really are pros. I thought eating before doing energetic stuff was bad...apparently not. Heh.

"Oh! Tenten, Lilly's waiting for you outside!" And NOW you tell me?

"Okay, then, see you later!" I waved as I ran off. ( Well, TRIED to. Damn stupid heels slowed me down.)

* * *

"Shit!" I cursed again as I slipped **again**. I've been training for like, half an hour now and I still can't get it! Damned show starts in like 2 hours.

Lilly sighed, swishing her thick red hair over her shoulder. "Tenten, you can do this. You're strong, beautiful, confident." I felt all fuzzy inside. Lilly was complimenting me. **Me**. A nobody compared to her. " You are all those great things! Now...just project what you are **into** your walk. Your walk shows who you are, your feelings...everything. It reflects you."

Wow. " Okay Lilly. Thanks for the advice." I said, filling up with new-found confidence. This is going to be good.

I walked up the run-way freely, not thinking about anything. I was just being myself. I even dared a little wink at the front. Then, I managed this really cool turn on my heel. I walked back down, feeling satisfied.

Lilly was clapping as I jumped off the run-way. " Amazing. I knew you could do it. Now, we just need to do it with the dog and then...we need to train you to ride the horse...you've ridden a horse before right?" She asked me, fear evident in her eyes. I sighed inwardly.

"Of course." I replied, smiling for reassurance. "I'm not a superstar, but I can manage."

Lilly nodded, her coffee eyes appraising me. " Good then. Lets get started."

Ah, crap...I have a **long** two hours ahead of me...

And Neji doesn't even know what I'm doing. Damn the world.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

Where the hell is Tenten?

She's never been here before...how can she hide from me?

I've looked everywhere: the rooms, the run-way area and the bathrooms. Obviously I got someone else to check inside the bathrooms for me. A girl presumably.

**...**

One tiny suspicious thing I would like to note down: Hinata-sama seemed to be acting a little...secretive before when I asked her where Tenten was. It irritates me.

It's as if everybody knows something only I don't...even Cinnamon seems to be in on this 'secret'. **My** dog.

...this infuriates me.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"You're good to go! You've perfected your walk." Lilly told me, her eyes shining with pride. I choked back a laugh.

"Yeah, I feel good!" I said, stroking Midnight's silky coat. Popcorn's just lounging at my feet, exhausted with all the walking-training. He's adorable. I wish I could bring him home with me.

Midnight suddenly nudged my arm, causing me to gasp and step back into a pot of sunflowers. " Oh! Shit!"

Lilly giggled. " Nice horsie." She said, even though she was standing a good 1-metre away. At least she doesn't hate them enough not to talk to them. I lifted my foot up from the pot gingerly, giving a kick to get all the unwanted soil off. Jeez. That boot costs like, 9000 yen.

Lilly suddenly consulted her digital, pale yellow watch. " Oh crap. Time for you to go and get your final briefing with the other models! Good luck Tenten! You'll be great. I know it." And with that, she gave me one, last final shove backstage, Popcorn and Midnight following me loyally.

"And that is all. Remember your places and your animals people!"

I blinked, suddenly feeling like I actually belonged in this world of glamorous people.

My eyes caught something as I walked out the huge double wood doors, Popcorn bumping into my feet as I stopped abruptly. The coffee coloured flash alerted me. Neji! Yay!

"Neji!" I called out, waving frantically. "Neji! Oi, you Hyuuga!" Damn all these crowding people! I need to say 'hi' to Neji before the show starts for luck! Neji's like, well, dare I say it? ...fine. He's my friend.

"Neji!" Okay, fine ignore me. But then, as I'm about to turn and head back to my make-up room, Neji whirled around and his indigo-outlined eyes bored into mine. I gulped inwardly.

Then, just as quickly, Neji shook his head slightly and kept on walking. Say what? NEJI!

"Tenten-san c'mon. We need to retouch your make-up! We're just half an hour away from the show! Please follow me." A girl with dirty blond hair steered me away.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

How...how did that girl know my name?

She looked...familiar. Those eyes...warm and friendly, but ice-cold and unsure all at the same time. Eyes you could practically melt into.

Only one person I know has those eyes. Tenten.

But that's impossible.

**...**

* * *

_Half an Hour Later..._

_**Sakura's POV**_

I grumbled as I shoved a patients document back into it's brown folder. Damn all the patients that come here...I hate them. Making me file all their stupid medical problems...unhealthy gits. I HATE YOU, YOU HEAR?!

And I bet that adulterous bastard is just using one of the thousand rooms we have here to...CHEATING JERK! And where's Tenten when you need to gossip huh?!

I reached a hand down into my pink suede handbag and got out my phone, hitting Tenten's speed dial.

"Pick up...pick up damnit." Why isn't she picking up?! Damn. Maybe she's in one of those animal surgeries...what's her pager number?

"Sakura, I'm leaving now!" A happy, bubbly voice chirped. I scowled and turned, my pink hair flying out behind me. Oh yeah. Ino and her date with the lazy jerk...WHY ARE THERE SO MANY JERKS IN THE WORLD?!

"Oh, you are?" I managed to say sweetly. " Well, I'll miss you!" Ino smiled, her blue eyes dancing.

"I'll bring you back a choco muffin okay?" She said, throwing random things into her fake Juicy bag. I just know it's fake because we bought it together. No kidding, fake bags are well done! They don't even look that fake.

"Okay." I nodded, turning my attention now to the T.V behind me. Oh look. A fashion show. Damn. I love watching fashion shows...I watch them all the time with Tenten! ...Well, Tenten just walks around. I watch. But still. Damn filing.

"OhmiGod! Takaneada Koari's show!" Ino squealed, rushing back from the sliding glass doors. A lot of waiting patients eyed her disdainfully. I sighed. Ino will always be Ino.

"Really? Takaneada Koari's show?" I asked, not tearing my eyes away from my work. _Must not get distracted, must not get distracted..must not get distracted even though it **IS **Takanaeda Koari's, the **NEW** fashion designer's show..._

"OH MY GOD!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, clamping a hand to her mouth. " Is that...isn't that your friend?!" I still didn't turn. If she's talking about Neji, or Sasuke, she's dead wrong. They are not my friends...fine, they MIGHT be. But Sasuke is kicked out of my friend book until he **EXPLAINS** **why **he's McSteamy instead of McDreamy...

"Yeah! It's her!" Wait what?! **Her**?

I don't have any famous female friends...unless-_nooooooh_.

I turned quickly, my jaw dropping in shock when I saw Tenten, **MY** friend Tennie walking down the run-way. Her head was high in the air, and her dark chestnut hair gleamed in the lights. Her eyes looked big, accentuated with green eyeshadow and her lips were painted a shade of hot pink. She looked...amazing. Proud. Gorgeous. This is Tenten...

"Is that a dog she's walking with?" Ino asked, her voice excited. " Wow! I didn't know your friend was famous Sakura! You could have told me!" I shook my head, reminding myself to pick my jaw back up.

Tenten will always find a way to surprise me...

"You're **so **going to tell me what's going on later Tenten..." I murmured under my breath. Ino nodded, looking on at the T.V with anticipation.

"Feed me the info too, later!" And with that, she ran out, a huge smile on her face that typically read: I-have-a-friend-who's-famous!

...But you know what?

I'm pretty sure that smile's on **my** face too.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Oh. My. God. I am never going to be a model again. It's so freakin **HECTIC**.

I'm changing into my fifth outfit now: a pair of black jeans and a cropped sunshine yellow top with an orange short jacket. I slipped my feet quickly into the yellow-plastic wedges, while some random make-up person rushed a new sheet of make-up on my face. I grimaced when I saw poor little Popcorn being changed into an orange and yellow striped sweater with small, matching black denim shoes.

"GO!" I got shoved out onto the run-way again. You know how I was really worried before? All of that melts away once you're on the run-way. You just walk, you glide...you're free! And Popcorn seems to know his business! When I first walked out, I got a lot of 'awwws' and a lot of 'ooohs'.

As I swiveled on my heel to give the audience a good side look, I gasped. Neji (who looked extremely hot in a black and white number) was behind me, Cinnamon looking all pretty and glam in a plastic white jacket and black doggie shoes. I smiled at Neji when I passed him, and his eyes widened in shock.

_"Tenten?" _He mouthed at me, and I nodded before disappearing back behind the white curtains. Oh, and if you're wondering about Hinata's dance show, she was great. Naruto too. I met him! He's really nice! All bouncy and cute and hyper. The rabbits were great too. I have no idea how Hinata taught Blueberry how to do a twirly jump in mid-air...this world is crazy.

"TENTEN! CHANGE!" Oops. I spaced out. Hinata shoved my last set of clothes to me; a long, evening gown that spreads out when it's down at my feet. The fabric was white. A soft, snow-white with sparkling crystals sewn into the hem and I had to clasp on a brilliant shining, necklace and bracelet set to match my elegant look. Hair-dressers combed my hair frantically, pinning it up into a fancy bun with deep blue sapphire clips. I tried my best not to get the silk of the dress dirty. The poofed out trumpet sleeves looked classic and old. The corset was tight, but the up-side was that it made me look unbelievably skinny.

Glass shoes were dropped off at my feet. I laughed. Glass shoes? Popcorn bumped into me then, a caramel blur.

"No." I said to him gently, bending down and petting him. " I'm using Midnight for this last stand." Popcorn whined pitifully, as if he knew what I was talking about.

About a dozen or so make-up artists fanned around me, each carrying their own make-up utensil. I want to run away and scream 'mommy' right about now...ahem.

"Okay, you're good to go! Get on the horse!" ...damn her. What do I look like I'm doing?

"Two legs on one side!" I KNOW. I PRACTICED FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG. Sheesh.

I took one last breathe before I jumped onto Midnight's black back, earning an approving smile from Lilly who was standing 3 feet away. _" Go Tenten."_ She mouthed at me, her eyes sparkling. I nodded at her, and then I squeezed Midnight's sides lightly with my legs, signaling him to move forward into the blinding lights.

* * *

_**End of the Fashion Show**_

"Oh my God Tenten! You were amazing! You looked like a pro on that stage!" Lilly exclaimed as I changed back into my normal clothing.

"Yes. You're going to be famous now." Hinata told me matter-of-factly. Naruto nodded, grinning at me widely. " This is great! We can go out for ramen later! Celebrate ya know?!" Hinata rolled her eyes and nudged Naruto in the ribs. He pulled a mock hurt expression.

"Thank you Tenten!" Koari came out running from the curtains. "You were a natural on that stage!" I smiled in spite of myself.

"Thanks." I said, smoothing out my hair self-consciously. " I couldn't have done it without Lilly though." Lilly laughed, swinging her hair back behind her shoulder. " It was nothing." She told me, patting my back.

"Tenten." Oh shit. I knew I would've had to explain to him why I was up on that run-way. I looked up reluctantly. " Hi Neji!" I attempted a sunny, cheery voice.

"Come." He said, Cinnamon wagging her tail next to him. As I walked up to him, I heard Lilly and Hinata talking. " She and Neji know each other?!"

"Yeah." Hinata's voice answered. " I think they're an item.." WHAT?!

"Really? That's cute!" Lilly said, sounding genuinely pleased.

"Yeah I know!"

"I should design her wedding dress..." Koari's voice chipped in. WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A WEDDING?!

"Tenten, hurry up." Neji grabbed my arm, dragging me to a secluded room. Cinnamon just sat around, as if she knew something was about to happen.

"So...Neji...that was fun huh?" I said to him, grinning wildly. "You see, I was just, um, subbing for Lilly...she doesn't really like being close to animals and you know, Hinata introduced me...well, I was standing there...you know?!" Fuck. I'm rambling. " And, anyways, they keep sprouting that I'm famous now, which is complete bullshit, cause I'm not right? And if I am, it doesn't really matt-"

I'm cut off when soft lips suddenly land onto mine. I gasped in surprise. Neji is kissing me? Now?

...it won'thurt to kiss him back right?

Grudgingly, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. Damn guy. He's good at everything. His job, taking care of Cinnamon...kissing...

The door suddenly opened. Me and Neji sprang apart, as if we were magnets that didn't want to stick together. " Oh crap." Lilly said as she stepped into the room. " Sorry! But, Tenten, Koari's calling for you."

I ducked my head to hide my flushing cheeks and nodded. "See you later Neji?" I asked him before walking out of the room. A ghost of a smile graced his cherry pink lips before he answered. " Yes."

* * *

"You did such a great job with the show, Tenten. I just can't let you leave empty-handed." Koari told me, smiling and handing me a huge bag that was slightly heavy.

"What is it?" I asked, peeking inside. " Just some clothes..." She answered. " The clothes you modelled in to be precise." Wow. "For free?" My heart dropped to my stomach when she nodded. " Oh, wow, thank you so much!"

"No need to thank me." Koari laughed. " You deserve it...and I was wondering...do you like dogs? Pets?"

"Yeah, duh. I'm a vet!" I told her, flashing my Inuzuka Hospital card. So pro.

"Great. I was wondering whether you wanted to keep Popcorn. We found him in a dumpster you know...trained him.He seems to really like you and he doesn't have a real home yet." What? Have a dog?! Seriously?!

"Okay! I'll have him!" I said happily, scooping the little puppy up and kissing him on the head. " Are you serious though? He would cost a lot of money if he were in a pet shop. Purebred, he looks like."

Koari shook her head. " Like I said, you deserve it." Wow. Cool. Yes! I get Popcorn!

"I don't know how to thank you." I said to her, letting Popcorn lick my hand. Sakura's gonna love him. I know it.

"Well...can I use you in my next show?" She asked me, cocking her head to one side. Her eyes looked genuinely hopeful. She wasn't joking around.

I nodded. "Sure!" Screw not being in another fashion show...for Koari, anything.

"Great! That's a promise then!" I smiled, Hinata patting my back.

"Well, then! Celebration time!" Koari shouted out, clapping her hands. " We're going to get great reviews!"

Somewhere in the studio, the sound of a cork popping out of a champagne bottle rang out. Hey, what's going on? Neji's looks like he's having some sort of heated conversation with Gaara at the-wow, is that a buffet table? How the hell did it get there?

Hinata laughed, watching as Naruto immediately ran to the ramen section. " I better go and make sure he doesn't eat **too** much." She said, running to him. I laughed when I saw there was a special table loaded with animal food too.

It's party time. For everyone.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

"What? You kissed the vet?" I asked, my grip on the phone getting tighter and tighter. Damn the Hyuuga. I didn't know he had it in him to kiss her so soon.

"Yes. My next move will be to ask her out." Somehow, the Hyuuga didn't sound as smug as I thought he would be. " How far have you gone with your doctor?" There was a note of laughter in his voice. I won't let him win.

"Further than you." I answered simply.

"I see. Lying now, are we?" There was a smirk in his voice.

"Bastard."

"You mean rich bastard. I'm going to get the money. Tenten's falling for me." Was that...was that a note of regret in the Hyuuga's tone?

"You're falling for her." I said into my phone. This was unexpected.

"No. I'm not. Good-bye." His voice was stiff, as if someone had caught him out. Hopefully it was the girl.

There was a click as he hung up. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

I must now resort to desperate measures to find that pink-haired female...

* * *

_Neji's POV_

Cinnamon was growling, her eyes unusually dark and hostile. There was only one person she hated that much.

"You bastard." I turned, even though I already knew the speaker of the harsh voice (thanks to my dog). This is exactly why I hate that man...getting into other people's businesses.

"Sabaku." I said, forcing a graceful smile onto my face. " What are you doing here?"

"Don't try and get me off subject. Bastard. You're just using Tenten." He hissed at me, banging a hand onto the buffet table, and dangerously close to a knife.

"Who gave you idiotic idea." I said innocently, turning away from him and spooning some vegetables onto my plate. " And why do you care so much? It's not like you even know her."

"**You**. She deserves more respect from you. Did you even see her on that run-way?" His eyes flashed. Like I would be scared by someone shorter than me.

"Oh, really? Sorry. I think you have the wrong person." And with that, I walked away from him, aware that Tenten had been staring at us a few seconds before. Thank God her attention had been diverted by the buffet table. That's just like Tenten.

There was an undying feeling in the pit of my stomach...something I couldn't identify, but now, that feeling was getting stronger. What was it? Regret? Pain? Worry?

...Or is it something else entirely?

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I...am...exhausted...

Damn files. All we're doing is wasting trees.

"Sakura!" Oh crap. Tsunade. " Room 17, patient specifically asked for you! Now!" She barked at me, an amused glint in her hazel eyes. Why amused...?

Aw, c'mon, I'm tired! " Yes ma'am." Slowly, I made my way to room 17, cursing the guy or girl who was sick. Damn them. I was going to go home and have a nice bubble bath.

I opened the door, looking around for a chart. I don't see no chart. Why don't I see a chart?! Ahem!

"Sakura." Out of nowhere, Sasuke hugged me, burying his headin my hair. What the...? " Hold me." He said, sounding lost. I breathed in his aftershave (it smells good), and suddenly, a smile made it's way to my face. Damn. Go away! I can't smile when hugging McSteamy! ...

Without even meaning to, I hugged him back, enjoying the safe feeling I had in me. I don't even know why he's here. I don't even know why or how he holds this power over me...it's as if he's the master and I'm the puppet. He's tugging at my strings, making me vulnerable. Making me do anything for him...

Even if he **is **a cheating, adulterous bastard, he'll always find a way back to being my McDreamy. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it. I want to enjoy the moment for once.

* * *

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: Neji kissed me! OhmiGod! And damn him! Why does he have to be good at kissing! I just wanted 2 melt into him! Be careful Saks, Sasuke might make a move on you too, it's all part of their stupid cafe plan righ? I dunno..maybe they're actually developing feelings for us? __Wow, long text message, ttul! And we have a dog! CU at home!_

* * *

**Oh my God. I am so sorry you guys. I haven't updated in what, over a month?! **

**And this isn't even one of my best chapters! I'm so sorry!**

**I've neglected you guys...but seriously, thanks for waiting this long. I wrote this especially long chapter for you guys! And I want to finish Summer Job soon, so I might not be able to update M,V&L for a long time...but Summer Job is almost done, so...maybe.**

**My aim for this chapter is...230 reviews or more?**

**Please R&R! :)**


	10. Secrets, Dates, and Unexplained Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Thank you, thank you, and even more thank yous' to:**stop reading my pen name, Weapons :), Three Bridges, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, Nerd4eva, 10Weapons10, Hanako Yumi, Otaku Nayami, SMOKe13, JinxedFairy, Kyra-Mitsu, tali-cl, xmarachanx, AddictedtoBleach, Merciless Ruby, Neji x Jeni, Annig, AngeChen, Tenten-n-Senbonz, GeEKy-nERd, Cool XD, Nejiten luver, ElektricStorm, pink kitty17, Kick -Assing -Kunoichi, Speckle Han77, Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei, siny, Bumblebee, Hinata :), Blue Heart08, Triis, Lavender Lillies, ChristinaAngel, serika-chan, Ugly Bunnies, Kimikimer, AlptraumNightmare, kat.eats.YOU. , sabaku-vs-uchiha-vs-uzumaki, cherrySUNSETx, missy4eva, AmbrosiusSchuyler, XxXPippinXxX, Hikoru, Aniki, kiniro no hana, whitepanda, Phamtom of the Pie, LadyKandaYu, _anonymous_, Jeni, Shenhui, DarkxBlossom, PugLuva, Manyara, Crazy Denial, Hoshi-Naito, Matahari, EverlastingBliss, Vampy285, rosi4ka1706, Sachiko1991, mappsgo, milcah084, Arianna, Fuzei, bored2death1948, Hikari Emi, GooooodPie, Jazzica, nickJ.is.a.hawt.stud.muffinx... , Nightshadow Dweller, Holly-Sama, KiwiBlossom, Tenji, ninjafrogofHNM, Dorkalicious and unlovedpoet!

**Wow. Long list...but still, seriously. HUGE thanks to all of you dear, sweet people (wow, dear and sweet? I'm softening up X)! I couldn't have gone on without your support and really great reviews! Sorry if I missed anyone out, or made spelling errors! Apologising in advance here. :P Thanks for the 245 reviews! :D Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Without even meaning to, I hugged him back, enjoying the safe feeling I had in me. I don't even know why he's here. I don't even know why or how he holds this power over me...it's as if he's the master and I'm the puppet. He's tugging at my strings, making me vulnerable. Making me do anything for him...

Even if he **is**a cheating, adulterous bastard, he'll always find a way back to being my McDreamy. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it. I want to enjoy the moment for once.

**XxX**

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**_: Neji kissed me! OhmiGod! And damn him! Why does he have to be good at kissing! I just wanted 2 melt into him! Be careful Saks, Sasuke might make a move on you too, it's all part of their stupid cafe plan righ? I dunno..maybe they're actually developing feelings for us? __Wow, long text message, ttul! And we have a dog! CU at home!_

_**..End Flashback..**_

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"So, just rub it onto her ear and she'll get better in no time, kay?" I said in a forced bright-and-cheery voice, petting the small, coffee-coloured hamster on the table. It's my shift at the clinic right now...hmpf. I am exhausted damnit! And you know why I'm exhausted? First, let me say this: I love Popcorn, really, I do! And Sakura does too! We've had him for two weeks now!

...But GOD is he energetic! We have this amazing, great park downstairs, right outside of our apartment block and we always take him there around 5 for his usual walk. (We're only free at five, off-work coffee and all...but we do take him out in the evenings and mornings most of the time too.) But one problem: At 5 they turn on the fucking sprinklers!!

And then, the first time down there, Sakura and me discovered something. Our dog...loves water. He goes into this springy, bouncy 'sprinkler mode' and HOPS and JUMPS around the sprinklers, opening his mouth and showing off his little pink tongue to lap up the water. He can't run like a proper dog! He's like a big and fluffier version of a rabbit! And guess WHAT? Sakura and I have to run after him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Meaning: **W**e g**E**t **We**T. V**er**Y W**et**.

**AND**we (Saks&I) realised that alot of people in our apartment block owns dogs...we see them while walking Popcorn. Huskies, german shepherds, other poodles, chihuahuas, terriers, golden retrievers...and GOD. Popcorn hates, like, half of that list. I have no idea why. Whenever we see a husky, or a terrier, we immediately have to run off in another direction, or hide behind a dustbin. Talk about my **pride** and **dignity**...

"Okay, sure! Thanks." Say what? Oh yes. The owner of the small, innocent, cute little hamster. HA.

"Great, but just to be on the safe side, book an appointment for next week. Just so we can check on Caramel Coffee." What kind of name for a hamster is Caramel Coffee? These people just simply have no taste in pet names nowadays...

"Okay, thanks again Dr. Tanaka. Bye!" The owner walked out the door, his hamster nestled comfortably in his hands. Nice picture. Maybe I should get it for the Inuzuka Magazine about pets...? Nah. Forgot where I left my camera. Oops. Company's camera...

"Tenten! Examining room 5! Now!" Hana barked at me loudly as she walked past. Her dark eyes bored deep into mine, as if she was asking me again, _" Why?"_She has been doing this since last week. Kiba told her then, I guess...I didn't want to lose him, and hell, I don't want to lose Hana either. They're like...well, I've known them for so long...it's like losing a chunk of my heart and my family.

"Yeah, okay." I said, grabbing the pet chart for room 5 then going to it. I opened the door, smiling like a cheshire cat. "Hi. I'm Dr. Tanaka and I'm going to be examining your cat, Fluffy." -see? Names for pets these days are completely zilch in taste- "And, he has...let me see..." I opened the chart and flipped through the white sheets expertly. Argh! **ANOTHER** ear infection?

This is going to be one **long** day.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"God, it's like another one of those minor epidemics!" I exclaimed, irritated, crashing down my cup of hot Starbucks next to Ino. " It sucks! So many people have the freakin flu. I had to treat, like, 10 patients today and all I heard was: _'I have a headache, a runny-nose, a cough.' _Damnit! It's so boring!" Seriously, it is. Why can't we have more...well, I don't know, life-threatening epidemics? Wow. I'm actually wishing for death now? I must be really bored...sigh. And tired.

"Ah, same here." Ino said to me with a knowing look on her face. " Those patients are so stupid...they can just sleep it off! But, hey! Look on the good side! More money for the hospital and maybe even a raise for us!" She winked at me, grinning her trademark Ino grin. I couldn't help but smile demurely back.

"Yeah, maybe." I said, taking a sip of coffee. Ah...the caffeine-ly bliss. I'm just so tired. You know why? Because of a puppy. A small, cute, adorable little puppy. Our Popcorn. Ever since Tennie brought him home we've been playing with him, and damn! He's just too cute and good to be true.

One small problem: He bites stuff. I **know** dogs bite things, but Popcorn **steals **my stuff! The worst thing is, that I don't realise until it's all chewed up! Tenten and I had to clear **all **the low tables and make sure no sharp, dangerous things were in sight for him to play with. We even had to tape some of the **drawers**closed. Once, when Ino came over to watch a random love movie, she joked: " Wow! You already have your place all baby-proofed!" and then she hesitantly added: " Are you guys lesbians? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but are you two adopting a baby or something...you do seem really close."

It was **not** amusing.

Also, just last week Sasuke bought me these new Nike sport shoes. Apparently, the company made these custom pink and white ones for him with the letter 'S' on the sides in crystals. **APPARENTLY**. Ha. But you know me and my manners, I accepted the gift graciously. So, I admit it: I love those shoes. I wear them everyday when I go out in the mornings for a jog, or a walk with Popcorn and Tennie.

But guess what. Today, such a nice and bright and sunny day, just after walking Popcorn, I found the little rascal chewing at something under the low-rise coffee table. I had grinned, stupidly, I might add, wondering what he had gotten his canine teeth on now...and **THEN** I saw that sparkly glint reflected by the light. By the crystals. He had gotten his sharp teeth on my lovely sport shoes. I **knew** I should have put them in a safer place...a **really** high cupboard, maybe.

"Sakura?" A hand waved itself in front of my face. Oh. Right. Ino. Work. Snap out of daze.

"Sorry, just, you know, thinking. Hehehe..." Ino's cerulean eyes were big and worried and staring right at me.

"Sakura, you look seriously tired. Maybe you should go to the intern rooms and sleep for just a bit...?" I shook my head at her suggestion. I can't sleep. Not on the job. That is irresponsible...even though the idea **is **temptin-No. Irresponsible.

"Nah." I said, waving a hand in a I-don't-really-care manner. " I'm fine, seriously. All I need is a bit of coffee...I've just been a bit off with my sleeping." Yeah. Sasuke seems to be getting into my dreams a lot lately. It's annoying. Agitating. I can't sleep properly with him in my head.

" A bit off?" Ino's tone was disbelieving and she looked slightly hurt. " Sakura, don't lie to me. I'm the make-up **master**. You've been using foundation to cover those bags. Under your eyes. You haven't been sleeping at all." I stared at her, shocked. Pft. Master...

"Okay, fine, maybe I haven't been sleeping, but I'm fine! Great, even." Now, tell me the truth, I am being a bit too obvious? Ahem. I took a long gulp of coffee, savouring the bitter-sweet taste. I should have mixed in more milk. I don't understand why Tenten likes shaking cinnamon into her hot drinks...it's crazy. It has this weird, cinnamon-y taste to it. Heh. Well, I guess that IS the point...

Anyways, now that I'm on the subject of Tenten...she seems to be hanging out with Neji alot nowadays. I mean, for these past two weeks, when I see her or pick her up from the Inuzuka hospital to walk Popcorn, Neji's always there. Isn't it a bit much? I'm pretty sure Cinnamon is alright now, healthy, recovered! Not that I haven't been spending more time with Sasuke...but we're all just friends you know? Nothing more. Well, okay, maybe we **have** kissed on occasion, once, twice, thrice? ...but, really, friends. Only friends. We won't let them take advantage...

We won't let our guards down.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Tick, tick, tick. God, life is boring. I have to tick these random boxes with either 'yes' or 'no' for this quiz thing that the hospital is funding.

Dull, yes. Interesting, no.

Suddenly, soft hands land themselves onto my eyes. I tapped a foot impatiently, already knowing who it was. " Neji." I said, a giggle in my voice. A giggle? Gods, no. Tenten doesn't giggle. I don't giggle! I snicker, I laugh, I even snort. I **don't** giggle.

"How's my favourite vet?" He asks me, a smile in his voice. I scowled as I answered. " Well, she's dying right now. Lots and lots of paperwork...I think this is Hana's way of punishing me. You know, for hurting her baby brother. They've always been really close...and I hurt him." Tears were threatening to blossom in my eyes, but I fought them back. No way.

With no apparent reason, Neji let his hands drop, and he stared at me, his light eyes unfathomable. " Tenten...you may think you hurt Kiba, and you did. But he hurt you too. Don't forget that." He took my hand and squeezed it once before releasing it. A very un-Neji-ish gesture. I smiled at him despite myself.

"Thanks Neji, I needed that. How's Cinnamon by the way?" I asked him, curious and happy. Sweet, lovely Cinnamon got discharged last week, but Neji seems to be unable to leave the hospital grounds...I wonder why. But Hana can't really kick him out. He's this famous model...we're all inferior. Even my boss. Sigh. How can some people hold so much power?

" She's healthy. We've already been to 6 photo-shoots." Neji replied, looking out the windows and at the fluffy white clouds.

"6? Wow. You guys must have rocked." I said to him, grinning. Neji turned and flashed another blinding smile at me. I think I'm going to be dizzy for half an hour now...his smiles are almost better than my puppy dog eyes. Damn him. But mark the word **'almost'**. Heeheehee...

Suddenly, Kachiko (reception girl) called out my name. " Tenten! I got a live one for you! Person wants a chicken and her chicks examined. Room 8." Ooooh! A chicken? That's new. "Okay, I'll be right there! Can you get the chart out for me?"

"Already done." Kachiko slid a folder down the table and I grabbed it, flipping it open and scanning the sheets. " Okay! Oh. Wait. Sorry Neji, but I've never seen a chicken on hospital grounds before!" I shot an apologetic look at him. " I'll be back soon."

Neji just shook his head, looking all calm and peaceful. His glossy hair shined from the lights on the ceiling, creating a golden halo on the top of his head. Typical. A halo. " No need to rush." He told me composedly. I nodded and started to walk across the hall and up the stairs to room 8.

"Kay." I said uncertainly, shooting a worried look behind my shoulder. "Later!"

* * *

_Neji's POV_

I paced up and down the room, a frown plastered on my face. What is this...this feeling?

It has been two weeks and I still cannot identify it...it is something new. Something that has never happened to me before.

What am I feeling? I just can't explain it...whenever Tenten is near me, I don't- I'm not the same.

I always try to hide it, try not to show it...try to be cold. I want to show the Uchiha...

But is this feeling is eating at me, could it be...no, that cannot be possible.

I am **not **falling for Tenten.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I'm just about to turn the corner to room 8, when, suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I jerked back, trying to fight, but it was no use. I was about to scream, when-

"Tenten, don't! It's just me, Kiba." Kiba shushed me, his eyes dark with concern and shame. Is he..." I'm so sorry Tenten...I was out of line...I said some pretty mean and unforgivable things to you before...I was hurt, you know. But, I've...I've missed you Tens. And I know I hurt you too, now." He gushed it all out at once, sounding pretty beat-up and miserable. His usually bright smile was swiped off his face, replaced with a sad, bleak line.

"Don't, Kiba." I said to him, resisting again the urge to spill my waterworks. " I hurt you first. I deserved those words. I deserved it all...I haven't been a friend to you at all lately...avoiding each other...it hasn't been the same without someone who's annoyingly chipper by my side 24/7." I told him, smiling, in despite our current situation.

Kiba managed a weak, hollow-sounding laugh. "We've been idiots, haven't we?" He asked me, slumping down the wall. I slid down next to him. " Yeah." I agreed, nodding my head. " We've been **big **idiots...I'm really sorry Kiba. I never intended to hurt you. And, even if I did, it wouldn't have been that much hurt." I said to him truthfully. I even managed to keep my voice at it's normal pitch.

"Yeah, me too Tenten." Kiba replied, staring at his Puma black sport shoes. I stared down at my own plastic wedges (remember them from the fashion show?). "So...Friends?" He asked me, a hopeful note in his voice. I laughed.

"Of course Kiba. You've always known you meant more to me than a friend." I continued before he could even **start **being hopeful about being my boyfriend. "You're like my brother Kiba. I love you, but just not in the way...well, the romantic way." I said to him, hesitating on some parts.

Kiba grinned at me then, shaking his head. " Nah, you're not my type Tenten." He said, the teasing tone back in his voice. " I've met this new girl, from the pub just down the stree-" AHEM?!

"A pub!? Kiba! You know better than that!" I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Do I?" Kiba waggled his eyebrows, causing me to splutter uncontrollably. " Yes you do!" I exclaimed, floating. I'm just...you know, really happy to be friends with Kiba again. Me, him and Saks used to inseparable in university. Now...we're all big and grown up. It's different.

"Hey, don't you have that chicken lady to go and see?" Kiba asked me suddenly. I shoved him. Hard. " Hey! Chickens are very nice...birds." Poultry would have sounded more impressive...but that's when they kill the birds for food, right...confusion...gack. I went way off subject.

"Sure, sure. Off you go then birdy girl." Kiba said to me, grinning. His eyes were twinkling and I smiled, not even snapping back a smart remark at him for his 'birdy girl' comment. God, it's good to have Kiba back to normal. **Us **back to normal.

"Fine, fine, I'm going! I'll see you later okay? For lunch?" Kiba just nodded at me as I stood up and brushed myself off. "Bye Kiba." I said as I turned to walk off to room 8. But, just before I was out of Kiba's sight, I turned, laughed, and just...smiled wildly. Kiba and I are friends again! Everything in the world is now good and pure!

The missing space in my heart...has been filled again.

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

That girl...Tenten...she's just, simply put, sensational. I swear, if that Hyuuga ever hurts her...I will hunt him down. Personally. I **do** have a black belt in martial arts and I will **not **hesitate in pounding him mercilessly into a Hyuuga pulp if he ever does something bad to Tenten...you have my word on it.

Hey, speak of the devil! There he is right now. I hastened my last few steps down the stairs, practically running over to where the Hyuuga was standing beside the reception desk. "Hyuuga." I reached out and placed a hand on his well-groomed shoulder. Damn rich bastard. The Hyuuga turned then, his long girly hair flying out behind him. He has this weird aura around him too...oddly peaceful...heh. Peaceful my butt.

"That's Hyuuga-**san **to you, Inuzuka." He said to me with a tight, polite smile. But I could just see that hidden smirk underneath his fake mask...seriously, what does Tenten see in this guy?!

"Okay, fine then Hyuuga-**san**. I just wanted to tell you something" He looked at me curiously. " Tell me what?" He asked, his voice tinged with the same curiousity in his eyes. Ha yeah! Be scared you sissy model! I am a black belt...wait, he doesn't know that...okay, why am I stalling? On with the warning!

"If you ever hurt Tenten," I growled, stepping closer to him. " You will **live** to regret it. I **will **hunt you down, and take you out personally." That sounded pretty impressive in my opinion. How abou- Oh, holy crapzoids. His aura has changed in one spilt second. It used to be cool, calm...now it's just fiery hot and perfectly hostile. His freaky eyes are burning into mine...I'm about to look away-wait a second...what's that? In his eyes...hurt? Shock? Surprise? Ack. It's an emotion.

It's something...it's something that he doesn't want anyone to see, to know. Something that he definitely doesn't want **Tenten** to know about. It's something he's going to keep pent up inside of him. A secret, forever.

"You need not worry Inuzuka. I won't hurt your friend. I won't hurt Tenten." The Hyuuga said to me smoothly, his surrounding aura suddenly all cool again. He seemed to be smiling genuinely at me now. This is one seriously whacked-up guy...all I like about him is...nothing. Okay, fine, I **hate** this guy.

"By the way, if Tenten comes back, just tell her I went to get something to eat." He said to me over his shoulder, walking off in the direction of the new cafeteria. I frowned and glared meaningfully at his back. Like I would pass on a message for **him**. But I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind...that emotion...so deep, so...argh! Get out of my head damnit!

All I can say now is that something is definitely off.

I can **feel** it.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

That Inuzuka...he has now gained my respect. (Albeit only a little.)

Very few men have the courage to step up and confront me as he did.

He must care for Tenten deeply...

From this little 'warning' of his, I trust that he and Tenten have finally made up and forgiven each other.

...that is a good event, no?

Yes.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Yes, here's you prescription, just go out to the pharmacy and give the slip to the man behind the counter...he'll give you your medicine and you just have to pay at the counter." I said to my current patient in a mechanic, robot-voice. I have been saying the same thing for the whole freakin day. Millions, **billions **of people have been flooding into the hospital today, all with the freakin flu...and I'm not exaggerating here! I even had to do nasal lavage for this one guy. It was positively **disgusting**.

Oh, wait, yeah. You don't know what nasal lavage is. Simply explained, nasal lavage is when you squirt this type of liquid up one's nostril and all the, lets just say **stuff in the nose **here, okay? So, the stuff in the nose comes out, or should I say, squirts out of the other nostril. Disgusting, yes? But hey, I guess I was the one who signed up to be a doctor...help all the poor, sick people in need. Nasal lavage and all...uck. The whole package deal is just coming back to haunt me. I want to cry.

"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep!" What? Who? Where? Shit. My pager is going crazy! I hunted in all my pockets hurriedly, and when I found the small black device, I fished it out and glanced at it. Oh. Double shit. Tsunade wants to see me. **Now **I gotta run.

**...**

I burst through my mentor's door, breathing heavily. " You beeped?" I said breathlessly. Oh wait. Shit. " I mean, you called Tsunade-sama?" That's better. Less chance of being fired, or worse. Ahem.

Tsunade narrowed her hazel eyes at me. I gulped inwardly. She seemed to have decided to dismiss the subject of my arrival, going straight into business." Sakura, I have a big one for you." I stared at her. A big what? She sighed, exasperated at my probably bewildered expression. " A big case...it's surgical though."

"Surgical?" I repeated. " I've done my fair share in the surgical world Tsunade-sama. I have scrubbed in on surgeries...more than 10 times?" I racked my brain to find the exact answer, but it wouldn't give it to me. I guess it's still kinda jumpy and distracted from lunch...wanna know why?

Sasuke came over like an hour and a half ago, insisting that we could, and **should** have an early lunch together. I said no at first, but then he suggested something totally out of the blue: That we eat at the hospital cafeteria. I didn't have the heart to say 'no' to him. Hello?! He was **willing** to eat crappy hospital food with me. Just for an early lunch!

"Okay, fine. That's fine. You need the experience for this case." Tsunade told me, an unusual dismal and grim expression in her face and tone. Is it really that bad? I take it that the answer is...yes. I guess my wish was granted. I have something serious...maybe even life threatening...but I didn't mean for it to come true! Great. How can I work properly with a guilty conscience?

Suddenly, outside the window, the pleasant silence is pierced with a shrill noise. " _Weee wooo weee wooo weee wooo..._" The sound of an ambulance. Oh no. Is this my case? This is not looking very good.

"Well, lets go down and greet our new patient Sakura." Tsunade said to me, an unusual seriousness in her face. I guess I'm just used to seeing her mildly stern expression (or when she's drunk). "Come on." She urged me to follow her. I nodded and started to walk after her obediently. This must be really serious...for Tsunade **herself** to go meet the patient **in person**. This is a **very** rare circumstance.

"Almost there..." I heard Tsunade say to herself. My intestines felt as if they were tying themselves into a very, very tight knot.

We're in the lobby right now...oh my God, is that Sasuke?! It is! What is he still **doing** here? We ate lunch, like, over an hour ago! Or was it two hours...? I dunno.

Still. As I passed him, I whispered a quick 'hello' to him and, suddenly, his onyx eyes flickered up to meet mine. I smiled at him slightly before walking on.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

What...is this...?

When she just said a small 'hello' to me, and I looked in her eyes...those glittering pools of emerald.

Suddenly...I just felt...**good**.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

We flew out the hospital doors and towards the ambulance. " What do we have?" Tsunade asked the ambulance driver wearily. Me,I just gulped again. Half because I was anxious to know what my 'case' was going to be, and half because of Sasuke...seriously, what is he doing here? Waiting for me...? Nah, impossible.

"Man, late twenties, early thirties...I think he has pretty bad internal damage." My mind is suddenly swiped clear of Sasuke thoughts, and all my medical studies are coming back to me. Surgical...internal...crap. Scalpel...uhh...10 blade! I am so not going to survive in that OR.

"You **think**?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes. " What does that mean?"

"Means this." The ambulance driver and this other worker guy wheeled the stretcher out of the back on the vehicle. I gasped loudly, clapping a hand to my mouth, unable to hide my shock. Holy...I thought these things, accidents, only happened in _Grey's Anatomy_! What is it doing out in real life?!

"Yeah. He was driving too fast...didn't see the bump in the road ahead of him, construction site. People who saw it say that he was catapulted at **least **20-30 feet in the air...and into the construction grounds." Wait a second. Am I trembling? Nooo waaaay. Sakura does not tremble...so why am I trembling now damnit!?

This is why: the guy who is currently in front of me has a freaking metal pole sticking out of him! Who is stupid enough to get catapulted into a **construction** ground and **then** onto a **POLE**. Not to mention, a **METAL **pole. He might get freaking lead poisoning damnit!

"Okay, lets go!" A surgical team has rushed out and now we're wheeling the poor, delirious guy to the OR. Tsunade has her fierce walk going on.

"What...what a-am I...where...my f-family...?" The man's eyes were fluttering open, but the monitor suddenly went loud and desperate.

_"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep."_

"Shit! We need him under and in the OR now!" Tsunade screeched loudly, her high heels slapping against the poor, poor hospital floor tiles. " Where's Dr. Kaneda?!" Oh. Him. He's our anesthesiologist. The best. Pft.

"Come on, come on, come on!" We shoved him into the OR, get him up onto the table and...well, we start saving his life. Work around the pole first, because taking it out would probably give us a lot more problems than we have now...it would make the internal organs shift and then...well, his family wouldn't have him anymore. He would die.

The last thing I see in the **real** world before entering the **surgical **world is Sasuke.

Sasuke standing in the lobby with a small, almost dazed smile resting on his face...

But, you know what?

That smile made me feel reassured and safe.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Waaaah...the chicks were so cute (except was I was checking the feathers on the back of the mama chicken, I had this really major flashback of Sasuke's hair from behind...I wonder why...)! Hm. They were all healthy, though, which has to be a good thing. I never examined chickens before...that was one good experience! The mama chicken was all white and fluffy too...I love that chicken! And the owner named all of them! Mama Chicken, chickie 1, chickie 2, chickie 3, chickie 4 and chickie 5! Now **she **had taste!

Meh. Where's Neji? Didn't he say he would wait for me byu Kachiko's desk? Hmpf. Liar. Oh wait. There's Kiba. " Hey, Kiba, have you seen Ne-the Hyuuga anywhere, by any chance?" That's weird...why does Kiba look so dark and confused? I thought we had made up?

"The Hyuuga..." He repeated in a weird tone. " Oh, him. He went...to the cafeteria." He told me, almost hesitantly. I nodded, said a quick 'thanks' and left. Kiba looked really, very...well, he wasn't normal. I **know** we made up. So that means something else is bugging him. Something he's not telling me. Something that even made him forget our plans about having lunch together...

What can be **that **important to make Kiba keep it a secret even from **me**?

* * *

_Neji's POV_

Ha. I knew the Inuzuka would pass on the message...now I just have to commence with my plan.

"Cinnamon, come here girl." I patted the floor beside me expectantly and Cinnamon stepped forward, her black fur shining in the sun. She licked my hand enthusiastically (I allowed her to do so). Tenten does not know Cinnamon is here...she will be delighted to see her then, I know.

Well, time to move on.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

That was one gruesome-looking accident. But, at least I can make a good guess from it. Sakura must have been going to the surgical place...what was it called again? Oh yes, the OR. Of course. How could I forget?

Hmmm...to see her, I just need to make my way up to the gallery...

Yes, yes...let me through you inferior people. Doctors and nurses...they seem to be intimidated by me. Ha.

Okay, my navigating instinct has always been good. Now, see?

I have found my way to the gallery of OR two...I think Sakura is in OR three. Down the corridor and to the left.

Excellent.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Meh. The cafeteria? It's like, a 10 minute walk! They just reconstructed it all the way to the west wing...well, at least I get to see all the cool new granite and wood furniture and such. But, still, sheesh! I hate Neji sometimes...him and his designer shoes. Well guess what, I have my wedges on, so ha!

...Wedges make it sorta hard to walk, don't they? Ahem. But these are my special casual, everyday wedges which Koari gave me. So...they are **perfectly** able to go long distances...I hope. Ahem.

So...what the hell does Neji want to do in the cafeteria. The answer is pretty obvious: eat food. But why would Neji just go without telling me first. Now that's just not Neji. Neji is supposed to be a gentleman. He has something up that little designer sleeve of his...damn him. Why is all **his** stuff designer?

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura, 12 blade." Tsunade muttered from under her mask, sticking one expectant hand out. I nodded, grabbed the said blade off the equipment tray and passed it on to her, feeling a sense of satisfaction. " Here."

"Good." She said, nodding and slicing into the guy's skin at the same time. I grimaced. This is why I didn't really want to be a surgeon...well, maybe cardio would've suited me. It must be really cool holding a heart in your hands while doing a heart transplant...

Hm, yeah. Maybe I should go into the field of Cardiothoracic Surgery...I can see it already: Sakura Haruno, Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery...

Oh, wait. Oops. Back to the present problem. Man on the table, man with pole sticking out of him, man who we are currently operating on, man who we are currently cutting into and open...ahem!

Focus.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I turned the corner, sighing. Almost there...big wooden doors straight ahead! Wow, they're shiny! I'm just about to push the doors open, when, suddenly, a small flash of white catches my eyes. Something's stuck onto the frame of the door. What?

I stuck a hand out and tore the paper off the frame, first making sure the sticky tape hadn't left a mark on the delicate beech wood. Hana would have my head on a platter if something happened to the new doors of the cafeteria...

I scanned the tiny sheet of paper quickly, and, once I finished reading, my lips couldn't help but curve upwards into a soft smile.

_Tenten, made it to the cafeteria yet? Good. Now, go make your way inside and go to one of the outdoor tables. _-they're outdoor tables?! Wow, new cafeteria rocks!- _I'll see you then...oh, and you'll meet an unexpected friend. N_

An unexpected friend? What does he mean by that? He doesn't know much of my friends...only Sakura. But Sakura would tell me when she was coming over to say 'hi'. And she only comes around 5pm so we can walk Popcorn together...it can't be her. It's only 3 something. Huh. Nevermind, I'll find out soon enough.

I pushed the huge doors open and I looked arund the cafeteria. It's pretty...amazing. Nice, crowded wooden benches and chairs, and there's this very long granite-topped table in the middle of all the chaos, holding all sorts of food. There are now bright, shining, revolving lights on the ceiling along with some quiet music coming out of some hidden speakers. It's all kinda like a buffet...with all the food shaped like animals. Ha. Wonder if that even tastes good.

As I strode past the long granite table, I snitched up one of the cat-head shaped cookies. Heh. It smells heavenly. Choco chip eh? I bit down into it. Oh. Wow. Another good surprise. It is...exceptionally good! I say 'exceptionally' because, well, have you **tasted**Sakura's triple choco cookies before?! Yum! But still, I have decided that my new favourite place in this hospital is the cafeteria (it used to be the waiting room. What? It has all those magazines!).

A wide grin on my face, I strolled past the sliding glass doors. Hm. Picnic benches, classic! As I'm about to sit down onto one of the benches, I heard a very familiar bark. " Woof!" Before I knew it, I was on my knees and Cinnamon was licking me all over the face. So many surprises today! I didn't know Cinnamon was here! That means...the _'unexpected_ _friend' _was Cinnamon. Neji...I should have known.

"C'mon Cinnamon." I said sweetly, getting up and petting her head. " Lets go find your owner so I can tear him limb from lim-hey, what's that on your collar?" I stopped mid-rant, noticing a pale yellow something and a box tied onto Cinnamon's dark blue collar.

I tugged the pale yellow thing off first, realising that it was another note. I didn't want to unfold it yet...so I settled for carefullyremovingthe box from Cinnamon's collar. The box is more on the big side than small...poor Cinnamon. But it's just like her to put up with it. " Ah. That was done skillfully...Neji must have done it." I said to Cinnamon sullenly, wiping my hands on my blue Levi jeans. Jerk just has to be good at everything. It is taunting me.

Cinnamon just barked at me, and it was as if she said: _Who cares! Just read the damn note! ...and don't forget to open the box! _She barked again, this time in a more urgent manner. I sighed and said, " Sheesh, I'm reading, I'm reading."

I unfolded the note slowly, wanting to know what Neji had written. He has a knack for stupid note-writing...

_Tenten...this may seem sudden, but I think I have waited long enough. We have known each other for almost a month now and we have kissed more than once in these past two weeks...so, I have come to a conclusion: We must go out. As a couple._

I felt dizzy...as a **couple**? So he means...is it...what I think it means...?!

"Yes. Tenten, will you go on a date with me?" Neji suddenly stepped out from the trees and Cinnamon barked happily, her tail wagging so fast that it's a blur. Me? I just stand there staring at him shocked, like an idiot, a mute.

Neji just smiled gently at me and he slipped the flat, medium-ish sized box out of my hand. For one, crazy second I think he's about to propose, but, of course, that's just crazy. It's just probably some very beautiful pre-date present from Cartier, or Harry Winston, or Van Cleef and Arpels, or Tiffanys'...or anyone of those really big jewellery brands. I'm nervous. Crap.

With an expert flip of his fingers, the box opened in Neji's open hand. I gasped. It was a necklace, a pendant. It was so...gorgeous. I could tell straight away it was from Cartier because of the panther that was crafted onto the pendant. The pendant itself is circle in shape with lots of diamonds and the profile of a panther's head is crafted somewhat vaguely in the middle. Oh my God...is that an emerald for the eye?!

"Want to read the description?" Neji asked me, shoving a slightly ripped paper into my hands. I read through the lines quickly.

_Panthere de Cartier Pendant_

_**18-carat white gold, diamonds, emerald, onyx**_

_Suspended from a black silk chord, this pendant, through a subtle play of space and form, reveals the profile of a panther, crafted in radiant white gold, diamonds, onyx and emerald. Creating a dazzling display against an openwork disc, Cartier's legendary feline mascot becomes a metaphor for wild, alluring femininity._

Now that is pretty cool. I can't believe Neji got this for me. White gold? Diamonds? Emerald? Onyx? It's just like...well, the white gold somewhat reminds me of me (shining, pretty, and just looking at the gold makes you feel...happy) the diamonds remind me of Neji ( the sparkle, the purity, the smooth edges), the emerald of Sakura (free, uncontained, beautiful) and the onyx of Sasuke(dark on the outside, but you just know...he's mysterious, not to mention: cold-to-the-touch) All in all, it's basically all of us wrapped up in one pendant...

"The people at Cartier said the description would impress you more." Neji told me, smiling a little sheepishly. I've never seen this side of Neji before. It's cute.

"Well, it did." I said to Neji, wanting to make him happy. But, seriously, that is one good description. Hehe...I've always been weak at the point of jewellery. "And...Neji? Yes. I will go on a date with you." I grinned hugely then, it felt like my face would explode but I couldn't help it.

Neji clasped my new pendant around my neck before turning back to kiss me. I smiled and did the usual: wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His hands roamed freely in my hair, giving me a whole new tingling sensation. My heart rate has just gone a lot faster...

Okay, so, this **WAS** a long day...but **good** in some very drastic points too!

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

I am a genius! A genius!

**...**

They have allowed me into the OR gallery...how couldn't they? I would just sue them if they didn't. **Obviously**, they knew that.

So, now, I just need to find a way to communicate with Sakura while I am up here and she is down there.

Scanning the small, crowded room, I found what I was looking for.

A small metal device on the wall with a speaking-transmitter that connected with the OR downstairs. Right now, I find it satisfying that I watch _Grey's Anatomy_...hn.

Now, I just need to make my way over to the device and then...

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Sakura." A deep voice came out from nowhere. A **very** familiar deep voice. But how...?

I froze, my hand holding a sharp scalpel that I was about to pass to Tsunade. " Um, yes?" I shrugged and dared a small smile at Tsunade who was glaring at me.

Mommy...

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

It is good that the gallery window's glass in so thin...I can hear her clearly even up here.

Cheap glass...

What else could one expect?

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"Look up, gallery up." The voice instructed me. I hurriedly gave the scalpel to Tsunade and turned around, tugging my mask a bit down. Oh my God. It **is** him. How...?

"How the hell did Sasuke get into the gallery?!" Shit. Did I **really** say that out loud? God...humiliation come forth. Embarrassment come forth.

Up in the gallery, Sasuke smirked his trademark smirk, making me want to slap that smug face of his...and no, I do not want to kiss him right now. I do not. No. Self-esteem is at stake here!

"I got in because I am a man of power." Sasuke told me casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Everyone is the gallery, the OR was now staring at us with wide eyes instead of staring at the uber cool surgery. Even Tsunade (my mentor!!) herself seemed to be enjoying our little soap going on. " Sasuke! Can you just get out of the OR so I can do my job?! I'll talk to you later!" I hissed loudly and venomously at him. Get the hint?!

"Sakura, no. He's hot. Give him a chance!" Tsunade called out from behind me. What?! She should be checking to make sure the guy's BP wasn't spiking!!

I sighed deeply and glared at her. " You're actually on **his **side?!" It was Tsunade's turn to shrug this time. Damnit.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Sakura." Sasuke said from his high perch in the gallery. Yeah, PERCH! He's a damn bird...a damn chicken...

"Yes, cause it IS a bad thing!" I screeched up at him. Lame comeback, I know, but what else could I have said? Your hair reminds me of a damn chicken? Maybe...

"You're hair reminds me of a damn chicken!" Wow. I have guts! Sasuke's composure dropped for about a second before he smiled a heart-wrenching smile at me. "Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind me in saying that your hair reminds me of a stick of chewing gum?" SAY WHAT?!

"WHAT?! MY HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL!" I yelled up at him, and everybody around me nodded encouragingly with tiny hints of a smile in their eyes. Damn them. It is beautiful. I glanced behind my shoulder to see what Tsunade and the rest of the team were doing. We had already extracted the pole from the man's body...and he is going to take a pretty long time to recover...

"Are you so sure about that?" Sasuke's taunting voice says, and I turn back to look at him. He's smirking again, an annoyingly smug/cheerful expression in his eyes. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. It's rule number 107 in Tenten's book to stick your tongue out at a man who is seriously pissing you off. Rule number 108 is to do the finger. I will go no further than that though.

" Yup." I said to him, inching my way back to the operating table. I was **learning**! Damn Sasuke for interrupting my learning.

"Hn. Now, Sakura. I have a question for you." His voice sounds unusually high-pitched...and from the past two weeks, I've learned when Sasuke is feeling nervous, he doesn't show it in his face, but in his voice. Okay, now I am intrigued. What's he so nervous about?

"What question?" I asked, dabbing some pressure pads onto the guy's stomach. " Is it important?"

"Yes." I could practically feel Sasuke staring at the back of my head, urging me to turn around and look at him. Hello?! We are about to save this man's life! There's a 50/50 chance that he won't leave the table alive.

"Okay, what is it then?" I said, still not turning. Tsunade needs my help. I checked the monitor quickly. His heart looked okay...no unusual rhythms. We just need to make sure it won't go down and into a flat line. God, being a doctor sometimes can be so nerve-racking.

" You need to turn around before I ask." Sasuke told me, a strange note in his voice. I sighed and looked to my mentor for permission. She sighed as well, but she gave me the thumbs up. Why, **why **must my personal life always interfere with my professional life?

I stepped away from the table and whirled on my heel, glaring up at Sasuke. Good thing there's a window in between us or else I would be throwing blades, scalpels and any other very, very nice and sharp things that I can get my hands on in this OR. " Shoot." I said, some acid leaking into my voice.

Sasuke smiled, his dark eyes twinkling and cheerful. " Sakura Haruno, will you go out on a date with me?" SAY WHAT?! Why is he being so forward?

"Um," I said, my face feeling hot, " Can you, **would** you repeat that please?" Is he really asking me out...?!

"Will you go out on a date with me?" Sasuke said again patiently, seeming to know I would take a long time to get it in my mind. God! A date? Really? With Sasuke?

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, tension rising in the air...

"Yes." That one word got a lot of cheers and applause from my work-mates. I grinned up at Sasuke. What?! I couldn't help it okay?

"And now you get a present." Sasuke said, and, at once this guy I always see at the cafeteria comes rushing into the OR with a small box. " Don't worry, it's sanitized." Sasuke's voice said, a smile in it. I turned it over and over in my hands, not really sure whether I should open it or not.

"Well, open it already!" Tsunade said to me, her voice impaitent. " The waiting is killing me!" ...it is **MY** present. Can't I open it at home? In private?

"It's okay Sakura, you can open it in front of them." Sasuke said in a cool voice. I frowned up at him. Didn't he get it? I don't want to open it in front of them. What if it's something really lavish and luxurious? They'll think I'm moving up in the world. Hmpf. Knowing Sasuke...it probably **is** something that is lavish and luxurious. Damn.

"Fine." I grumbled, snapping the box open grudgingly. " Oh my God..." A pair of the most beautiful earrings sparkled up merrily at me. What the..?! They must have cost...I don't even want to **think** about how much they cost!

They are earring studs on wire...diamonds...and the pink? Pink sapphire or...

"It's Harry Winston." Sasuke suddenly called out. Harry Winston...the man who is the king of diamonds...that must mean the pink is...ohmiGod! Pink diamonds! They are stunning...I can't get over staring at them!

"Woah. Sakura...those are so..." Random people started to cluster around me. I snapped the box shut and I quickly stuffed it in my jacket pocket. " Sorry, no more staring at my earrings." I said, a glow of pride surrounding me. Ha. MY earrings. My great, gorgeous DIAMOND earrings.

I heard Sasuke snort. " So the date?" I asked him curiously.

"Tuesday, I'll pick you up at 7. I'm pretty sure your friend Tenten will be busy too..." Sasuke said to me, before disappearing to the back of the gallery, away from the front where I could see him. I blew a kiss at the place he was standing at before...he'll never know. So Tenten got asked out too? ...that's...well, today is Sunday (don't ask me why I need to work on a Sunday), so that gives us Monday to go and do some serious shopp-

Oh no. Fuck. Crap. The jewellery blinded me! The whole **thing** blinded me! Damn.

I am now a hypocrite.

We let our guards down.

* * *

_Text Messaging:_

_**X.Hyuuga.X:**_ _Did you ask her out Uchiha? I succeeded in getting Tenten to say yes...she is falling into my trap without even knowing it._

_**S.U: **Yes, I have just finished asking her out. Have you no faith in me Hyuuga? Hm. I didn't think of them stupid enough to fall into our traps...but now I think differently...but I still have a nagging feeling in my stomach...they aren't stupid, your vet and Sakura._

_**x.Hyuuga.X:** So what? You think something else is going on? Something they aren't telling us?_

_**S.U:** What do you think?_

_**X.Hyuuga.X:** ...I think we need to dig deeper and find out._

_**S.U:** Same thoughts. Lets do it._

_**X.Hyuuga.X:** Already started._

* * *

**_And even though their new feelings wouldn't go away, Neji and Sasuke dismissed them as if they were something of no importance..._**

**_Instead, they have just never experienced it before...so they'll never know the long sought-after answer to the question:_**

**_What is love?_**

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked that chapter! I liked writing it, it was fun doing the research on all the jewellery. It was so hard to choose what would have best suited Tenten and Sakura! I hoped the pieces I chose were okay in the end, though :P I love jewellery.**

**I'm sorry, I tried pasting the URLs for the jewellery here, but that didn't work. If you want to see Tenten's pendant, go to google and type 'cartier pendants' in the search bar. Then click on the heading Cartier - Jewellery - Pendants, it's pretty simple. Tenten's pendant is the one on the left of the middle pendant. (page one) **

**For Sakura, search up 'Harry Winston' in the search bar and click on the heading with 'fine jewellery' or something similar to that on it. Then, carry on, click on English and then click on 'Look' which is the middle bottom bar. Then, click on 'Jewels'. Then 'Earrings', and you'll find Sakura's earrings on page 6. The 'STUDS ON WIRE'.**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Oh, and sorry to the people who are still waiting for Summer Job's new chapter. I wanted to write that first, but inspiration suddenly came to me for M,V&L. Sorry! I'll try to update Summer Job as soon as I can. :)**


	11. Countdown: Monday, Fights&Laughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**I am so, so sorry. I know it's been a month (or more)since I updated...you can yell at me if you want, but, I DO have my reasons; first of all, WRITERS' BLOCK, second of all, no motivation or inspiration to write. Not that you guys haven't been very encouraging and supportive and great (!), it's just that I really, really haven't the time to write anymore, and I don't feel like it. And when I write when I don't feel like it, it just comes out medi-ocre and you guys deserve BETTER!!**

**Well, I firgured it was about time I owed you something! And now that I've fnished 'Summer Job', I hope that my updating process for some other of my stories like this one (MV&L), 'Good Karma' and 'Room Arrangements' will speed up...ack, enough of my blabberings! On with chapter 11, hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I am now a hypocrite.

We let our guards down.

_**X**x**X**_

_Text Messaging:_

_**X.Hyuuga.X:**_ _Did you ask her out Uchiha? I succeeded in getting Tenten to say yes...she is falling into my trap without even knowing it._

_**S.U: **Yes, I have just finished asking her out. Have you no faith in me Hyuuga? Hm. I didn't think of them stupid enough to fall into our traps...but now I think differently...but I still have a nagging feeling in my stomach...they aren't stupid, your vet and Sakura._

_**x.Hyuuga.X:** So what? You think something else is going on? Something they aren't telling us?_

_**S.U:** What do you think?_

_**X.Hyuuga.X:** ...I think we need to dig deeper and find out._

_**S.U:** Same thoughts. Lets do it._

_**X.Hyuuga.X:** Already started._

_**X**x**X**_

**_And even though their new feelings wouldn't go away, Neji and Sasuke dismissed them as if they were something of no importance..._**

**_Instead, they have just never experienced it before...so they'll never know the long sought-after answer to the question:_**

**_What is love?_**

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

**So it starts...the dreaded countdown in which the assigned one month will end...**

**_...Friday, Friday, Friday..._**

* * *

_**X.Monday.X**_

_Tenten's POV_

I fingered my pendant listlessly, staring at the door unblinkingly, and waiting for Sakura to barge through it so I could tell her about what happened. I know it happened yesterday, but I just fell asleep on the couch after I came home, and when I woke up there was a pink, torn-out-of-a-notebook piece of paper waiting for me on the kitchen counter.

It had read: _Hey Tennie, I bet you were real tired yesterday! I took Popcorn out for a walk, be back around 8:45-9:00, kay? ...and you have to tell me about what happened yesterday. I saw that pendant around your neck, it's not hard to miss. Love U, Saks_

Argh...I can't believe I fell asleep with the damn pendant still clasped around my neck. How stupid can I get? Huh. Very, it seems. And, to top it off, SAKS saw it! Jeez. You know, I just have this weird, undying feeling in my stomach...something is off and I know it. I am pretty clueless sometimes, and lookie! Even I'm admitting it!

But, seriously, yesterday...Kiba...he just forgot about our whole lunch-y idea. He didn't even mind that I went off and ditched him for Neji! The look in his deep, brown eyes...what was it? Such a difficult emotion to place. Damn. I really should have asked him about it...

Maybe it's because now people are asking me for my autograph? I mean, c'mon! For these last 3 weeks, I've been bombarded with fan letters and e-mails! God knows how they got my addresses to those things...just **one** fashion show, and **BAM**! You're famous! Not that I even want to be famous, but it's quite appeasing to see the eyes that read: 'I-wish-I-could-be-her' while signing random autographs. It's all very cool. Too bad I don't have a bodyguard though...

Oops. Went drastically off-subject! Anyways, why would that affect Kiba NOW? I did the stupid-okay, not stupid, **a**Ma**ZI**n**g **fashion scene weeks ago...well, it seems like a pretty long time ago now. I've been working so much that time just flied without me even noticing it...and Neji. I've been spending so much time with him and he introduced me to a few of his 'model friends'. He didn't seem to pleased, though, when one of them asked for my number. I politely declined under Neji's harsh, 'Go-Die' gaze.

ACK! What the hell is the matter with me?! Subject at hand is** K**i**B**a with his weird emotion-y eyes and all. Was it confusion? No, I crossed that out. Shock? Pain? Loss? No. Maybe. Don't know. " This is getting nowhere..." I sighed to myself as I flomped back onto the soft, soft feather-down cushions that Sakura bought so many years ago. Okay, fine, in reality it was two.

"Bzzzzz, bzzzzz, bzzzz..." Huh? What? Bee?! BEE PHOBIA! Oh. Phone vibrating on table. Ahem. A mesage for me. Yes. With a sheepishgrin, I reached down and grabbed my customised leaf green i-phone off the table-ugh, present from Hinata and Naruto, waaay to expensive right?-and hit down on the 'See message' button. The text message popped up with a resounding 'ping!'

I frowned as I read it.

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**: _You want to meet for lunch? I'm in McDonalds, the 5-min walk away one. I know you don't really like junk food, but deal with it for now, please?_

Why...why is Sakura in McDonalds'?! She hates unhealthy, fattening foods as much as I do! Maybe more in fact. And her message...it has kind of a pleading tone to it. Okay, fine, there is a 'please' at the end, but reading it...it's not very Sakura. Normally, she would have been more straight-forward, head-on. She would have said something along the lines of: '_ McDonalds' NOW! We need to TALK! NO excuses!' _Now **that's **Sakura.

Ah, crap. Gotta reply right? Hasitly, I pressed with my finger on the 'Reply' button. Jeez, i-phones take some getting used to.

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**: _Yeh, sure, I'll be rite dere, just gotta change into something, KK?_ I jabbed the 'Send' button, not bothering to use proper spelling and vocabulary. Who does for text-messaging anyways?

A few minutes later, my phone jingled in my hand. I smiled a small smile and read Sakura's reply.

**X**C**h**er**ry**blo**ss**om**X**: _Yeah, okay, I can wait. Do you want me to get U anything?_

Ve**tF**reak **o.0**: _Whatever you're getting, or smth else. You noe me, just choose smth nice. XP _I decided to type the short version of 'something' to save time. As I pulled on a skinny, long-sleeved white top and black jeans I wondered how Sakura smuggled Popcorn into McDonalds'. Maybe she flirted, or, this is the more likely one, said something about suing the workers cause she had ties to the UchihaEnterprises...ha. I can so imagine her doing that.

I shoved my feet into my trusty blue converses, and grabbed a random shoulder-bag to stick my phone, notebook&pen, strawberry lip-balm, and wallet in as I half-walked, half-ran out of the apartment. Ahhh...being late would be bad. Sakura hates people who are late. Sheesh. I'm running already!

Like I always say, Hell hath no fury like a Sakura scorned.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

I got a few stares as I walked silently into McDonalds'. What is it? Is it the fact that a hyper little puppy is jumping at my ankles, or, my distinct pink hair and eyes that stand out in the crowd, or, my outfit which consists of a short-ish, white, pleated skirt with a pink, cherry-decorated tank-top and high-heeled white boots swiped from the last-year dump pile? I don't know.

**OR**, is it the fact that I'm wearing my **HARRY WINSTON **earrings into a plain, drabby old place like this McDonalds'? I had smiled gleefully when the worker who said that dogs weren't allowed in the restaurant-ha, _restaurant_- and you know why? Cause I pointed at my earrings and hissed, " Present from my boyfriend, you know?" Very intimidating, I can be at times...

"Your boyfriend gets you fake stuff? Cheap-skate." He had said this with a smirk, but there had been a definite note of hesitation in his voice.

"No." This is the part where I had smiled gleefully. I took out my blue denim wallet-gift from Tennie-and slung out a **whole **row of pictures with Sasuke and me posing. Well, more like **ME** posing, but at least I got the normally ice-cubic guy to smile for the camera.

"Uchiha Sasuke is my boyfriend. Think they're fake now?" I smirked, pulling up one of my eyebrows. One of my, dare I say it? Yes. One of my astoundingly beautiful eyebrows. Ha. Confident boost-up! Popcorn even had the right cue to bark at this time.

The expression of the worker looking scared out of his wits will never be erased from my mind. I mean, I even had evidence, what with the pictures and all...so, that is the fun story on how I got in and **LIVED**, guilt-free (!) into McDonalds' with a dog.

Teehee. Wait. Why am I giggling? This is not the time for giggling! Ahem. Watch the master.

**Waaah**. Where's Tennie anyways? I ordered the food, like, 5 minutes ago! It's going to get cold and I can't start eating without her. That's just rude and uncivilized!

"SAKI!! I'm here!" A loud yell could be heard all around McDonalds'. Then, out of nowhere, Tenten sat herself down on the seat opposite me, looking beautiful in the sense of a vampire. She looked pale, and tired-out and weary. But the good thing was that her paleness, the alabaster of her skin made her deep dark eyes and hair stand out more. Popcorn barked, trying to jump up, licking every part of Tenten he could reach with that little, pink tongue of his.

Everyonewas staring at us now. I guess we look kinda out of place...me wearing my cool **HARRY WINSTON**earrings and Tenten wearing that Cartier pendant...eek. The panther just makes it a hell of a lot more obvious that it's from Cartier. I could even hear some hushed-up whisperings, _" Hey...isn't that the new model? She modelled for the big new designer right...wow, she's so pretty, even close-up, I thought it was just all the make-up and illuminating lights...her friend isn't bad either...just shorter..."_

I ignored the staring and gossiping people-there weren't much, I mean, it's barely nine.

"So...what brings us here?" Tenten asked me curiously, oblivious of her admirers and pulling a breakfast salad towards her. I smiled as I pulled my own breakfast salad towards me, taking a big gulp of orange juice first.

"Tenten...did Neji ask you out yesterday?" I said it all in one sentence! And without a stutter at all! Now, for the next part... " And did he give you that pendant?" Tenten's head snapped up and she half-frowned, half-smiled. In the end, the smile dominated her glowing face. I giggled.

"Yeah.." She said, a dreamy toneleaking into her voice. " He did ask me out. In a very special way." She laughed quietly to herself her, as if she were reminiscing the moment. She came back to reality. " And, yeah. He gave me the pendant. I take it that Sasukegave you those?" Her milk chocolate eyes zeroed in on my dangling earrings meaningfully.

I laughed here. " Yeah. I guess it might be a double-date...or not. I have no idea. And can you believe how Sasuke asked me out yesterday?" Oh, wait. I haven't told her yet, right? Ahem.

"How?" Tenten asked, some colour returning back to her pale cheeks. " Tell me! All the juicy stuff too." She winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh again. We haven't been out, just us two for a long time now.

"Well, there was this huge, gruesome surgery yesterday.."

"All surgeries are gruesome, carry on."

"Ahem! Don't interrupt me then!"

"Okay, okay, I won't!"

"You just did! Oh, never mind. Just shuttup for a few seconds!"

"..." Sulks. I could almost hear Tennie think, _" When has Sakura **EVER** asked **ME**, her **BFF** to shut up..?!"_

"Okay, so." I could practically be floating right now, just remembering how Sasuke asked me out. It was romantic, yes, now that I look backatit but also somehow, wild and dangerous. I just...I like that. " You know, for surgeries and stuff, there's a watching gallery right?"

Tenten nodded here, her eyes alight with new curiousity. Of course she knows...she's watched me once in an OR. So forgetful. Tenten made a carry-on-already gesture with her hands. I obliged eagerly.

"Yeah, so, Sasuke found his way into the gallery which overlooked the OR I was in! And you know those talky-speaky things in the galleries?" Tenten shook her head mutely here, a tiny ghost of a small hinting at her lips. " Well, just picture 'Grey's Anatomy' kay? In the gallery, there's this device on the wall and you press the button and speak and the people in the OR can hear you?" Tenten's eyes grew wide and she and she started to nod vigourously, her lip finally caving in and curling upwards.

"I bet you can tell what happened now; Sasuke used the device-y thing and asked me out! Right there, in front of all my colleagues and everything! And he got this guy to bring in these earrings, sanitized." I sighed a soft sigh here, sub-consciously bringing up a hand to finger the pink-diamond earrings.

"Woah. That is soo...heh. I didn't know Sasuke could be so romantic." Tenten said to me, surprised, muching on a poor green celery stick. I giggled and bit into a carrot. "Well, I told you how Sasuke asked me out. Your turn. Spill."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So first of all..."

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"I bet you can tell what happened now," Sakura said, and I could! I can! It is so sweet! " Sasuke used the device-y thing and asked me out! Right there, in front of all my collegues and everything! And he got this guy to bring in these earrings, sanitized." She finished with a soft, happy sigh.

I couldn't help but let her happiness sweep through me. I stabbed a celery with my plastic fork and stuck it into my mouth, saying, " Woah. That is sooo..." Ugh. I can't even start describing it! " Heh. I didn't know Sasuke could be so romantic." Well, yeah I didn't! It's so surprising...the fact that ice-cubes...actually have hearts...huh. What am I thinking?

Sakura's giggle broke me out of my reverie. " Well, I told you how Sasukeasked me out. Your turn. Spill." I smiled mentally here. This is just like the good ol' days, ha. The good ol' days meaning the days before Sakura and I had jobs and hung out almost everyday together, doing multiple activities, each very different.

" Yeah, yeah, okay. So first of all...well, lemme start with the fact that Kiba and me finally made up." Sakura's emerald green eyes positively gleamed with happiness here. " I knew you guys couldn't stand being apart for more than a month!" I scowled at her and snapped, in mock anger, " Don't interrupt me!"

Sakura pouted and silenced herself, drawing a zipper over her mouth with one of her long fingers. I carried on. " Yeah, so we made up and then I had to go to see these chickens"- I saw Sakura's confused/laughing expression here and I quickly said- "Don't ask." She shook her head, saying, " I wasn't gonna." But then she grinned a white, pearly grin. I sighed and slapped my forehead. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...

"And, after checking up on the chicken family-so cute!- I went downstairs to the lobby." Sakura's questioning eyes stared at me. " Oh, right. Neji was there before and he said he would wait for me in the lobby." Sakura mouthed a silent _'Oh_.' I continued. " But he wasn't there. And, yeah, first of all I was kinda confused and pissed but then I saw Kiba..."

No...I should miss out the emotional, Kiba-forgetting-about-our-lunch thing...Sakura would just be concerned and tell me not to go after it. Don't look for the cause...but I **have** to.

"And Kiba told me that Neji said he would be in the cafeteria. So, I basically ran to the cafeteria and there was this note stuck to the door." Sakura's grin widened here. I added, " It was a good thing I saw it though, almost missed it...me and my great eye sight!" I laughed while my pink-haired friend sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"So, yeah, the note said something about going in and blablabla..." The details aren't that important, right? It's just **how**he did, the fact that he actually **DID**do it. Ask me out, that is... " So I went out to the outdoor part of the cafeteria, after grabbing a cookie of course,"- Sakura rolled her green eyes once more- " And guess who I saw! Cinnamon! And she had a note and this box tied around her collar..." I could already see Sakura working the whole thing out in her head, her cheeks filling with colour.

"Yeah, so, I read the letter and it said something like, we should go on an official date, blablabla...and I was going to open the box, well, debating about opening it, when Neji suddenly stepped out from the shadows of the trees! It was so dramatic!" Sakura smirked at my flinging hand gestures, I just scowled at her and flicked some lettuce at her.

"And, yeah. He asked me out. Tuesday right?" I raised an eyebrow and Sakura just nodded, throwing a baby carrot at me, glaring at the lettuce in her hair and snatching it out.

"You.Got.Food.In.My.Hair."

That did it. I burst out laughing, but that stopped when I grimaced as the baby carrot landed smack on my nose. A few snickers and shocked gasps came from all around the McDonalds'. Ah. They want a show? Well...can't be rude, can I? They **will **have show. I smirked a close-to-Neji's-signature smirk. Sakura's brow furrowed. Popcorn remained silent, too scared even to beg for food.

"If you want a food fight..." I grabbed a mini corn and lobbed it over to her side on the table. Hard. " Bring it on."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

_**Normal POV**_

Two stunning girls were laughing, arms slung over each others shoulders as they walked down the almost-deserted street. "Tennie, you still have some of that orange pulp in your hair..." Sakura muttered, trying to avoid the what-weird-girls stares from the group of people they were passing.

Tenten just laughed her bell-like laugh again and waved her arm. " Argh, who cares? You still have some sauce on your cheek." The brunette burst out laughing again, this time even louder, when she saw the horrified/humiliated expression flash across her friend's face. " It's okay Saks, we're almost home."

"GAH! We better we!" Sakura exclaimed, her fierce green eyes flashing in the sun's bright rays. Popcorn barked suddenly, as we turned the corner, nearing our apartment block. Sakura sighed, raking a hand through her hair. " What is it Popcorn baby?" She had grown accustomed to adding a 'baby' behind Popcorn's name.

"Yeah...what's wrong with him? He's getting overly excited..." Tenten said matter-of-factly, glancing up at the apartment and back down at the tiny doggie again. "Maybe a visitor?" She suggested. Tenten's voice had a lace, a hint of something...

"Nooooh!" Sakura gasped, already running, her loud 'clack' noises echoing up the streets. Her boots...Tenten ran swiftly and comfortably in her converses. Popcorn just kept on barking, being the cute little hyper puppy that he was.

"Shit, shit, shit! Those idiots! Why! It must be Cinnamon's scent! That's why Popcorn is being so damned excited! DAMN!" Tenten chanted monotonously under her breath. " I was wondering when this day would begin to suck..." Sakura smirked slightly, knowing that Tenten was actually quite nervous, as she would be seeing Neji again.

_"Oh shit..."_Sakura thought, when the Tenten-nervous-about-Neji thought came to her._" Sasuke is going to see me! Like **this**!"_ She gestured mentally down at her less-than-appropriate outfit._ " Crap..bah, humbug! Who cares! ..."_

Tenten sneaked a sideways glance at her pink-haired friend and it was her turn to smirk. _" Haha...who's freaking out now? Yosh! ...fuck, what the hell did I just say? Ahem."_

Tenten shook of her 'weird' and somehow familiar thoughts and kept on running.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

I fiddled with the lock and the key and the key and the lock and the-AGH! What am I saying?!

"Damnit, Tenten! Shove over!" Sakura pushed me violently, busting her way into our apartment. Yup...looks like we were right. Sasuke and Neji were lounging the sofa inside our living-WAIT A SECOND!! How did-did I forget to lock the door? What?!

Before I could say anything, Sakura voiced my thoughts for me in a loud, freakishly high tone. " WHAT THE HELL?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Popcorn whined, and, suddenly, from the side of the couch a lithe figure got up elegantly. Gods. How can a dog be more elegant than moi?!

Cinnamon padded her way over to me, nudging my foot in an affectionate manner. I was going to bend down and pet her back when- " Ah, well, you see..we had some personal keys made." Sasukedrawled out, looking more like a Greek God than a normal guy sprawled out across our sofa. Neji nodded in agreement, flashing me my favourite blindingly-white smile.

I could practically _feel _Sakura's angry flames, her dark red aura shooting out harsh, painful lightning bolts; Even Cinnamon and Popcorn retreated to the furthest corner of the room. I just stood there. Hehehe...Neji just sat there coolly. I avoided any sort of eye contact. Not that I was feeling intimidated by him or anything...ahem.

"How did you even get ahold of what our keys were?! Which model?!" Sakura shrieked defiantly. Sasuke smirked his trademark smirk in response. Ooooh...this is going to end badly. " I stole yours. Simple...hm?" Sasuke cocked one perfect eyebrow at Sakura, daring, tempting her to explode on him. I sighed.

"Children.." I muttered under my breath.

"Infants." Neji corrected.

I smiled, turning my head so he wouldn't be able to catch sight of it. I placed all my attention back onto Saks. She was fuming...mad...wow! She's getting blue in the face! I never thought I would live to see that! GO SASUKE!!

...Ahem, I mean, GO SAKURA!! Neji and I watched on silently, me cheering Sakura on with teeny, tiny whispers while Neji just remained quiet. I scowled at him, jabbing him in the ribs. " Do something!" I urged. Do what, I'm supposing he's going to say that...

"Do what?" Bull's eye...see? This just shows how predictable he is! ...or not.

"Well, you can cheer Sasuke on or something." I suggested, giving Sakura a little thumbs-up from afar. A ghost of grin passed through her glossy pink lips before she turned to scream another long line of...**colourful **words insulting Sasuke. Ah. I just **love **her vocabulary.

"Something as childish as this?" Neji stuck his thumb out, glaring at it contemptuously. This all contrasted very weirdly with his subtle, but-with-a-designer-edge clothes, and his stuck-up, snobby attitude and...well, everything. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Neji now aimed his glare at me. I shutted up quick.

"If you had just ASKED for your own key, maybe would have CONSIDERED or, something!" Sakura is exclaiming now, with elaborate hand gestures. " Have you even _ever_ **HEARD** of **ASKING **people?!" I snickered when I saw Sasuke's composure slipa little.

"Well, if I asked, you woul have said 'no'." Sasuke said, looking comically nonchalant and turning his head away. I don't think I've ever seen this side of Sasuke...Neji shook his head, murmuring _'infants_..' again. Sakura shot one death glare at him, her sharp ear picking up what he had said. Ah. Shit. She's going to-

"**What**...did you call me Neji?!" Sakura shrieked for the tenth time in these...let me see..I brought up my wrist and checked my black jean watch. Ah. In these past fifteen minutes...only, huh...time does passes by slowly. Bah, humbug.

Neji shrugged, and, he answered in a light voice, " You and Sasuke are acting immaturely." I cringed at his choice of words. He was actually _asking_ for it. Asking for torture then eventual death.

Now, you see, Sakura may look small and delicate and fragile and bla to the average human eye, but don't be deceived! She's really this scary little devil-monster-monkey-aahhh creature on the inside...ahem...

Sasuke shot a fierce scowl at Neji, and, suddenly, I felt the need to defend. " Yeah, guys, seriously. Cool it. Ad Sas-Gay, stop scowling at Neji and tell us what you're doing here."

Sasuke's scowl grew even deeper when he heard the emphasis on 'Gay'. I giggled inwardly, not wanting us to fight anymore. Sakura inhaled sharply, making a swift turn on her heel and stomping over to her pink-blanketed plush chair. She sat down, crossing her legs and pushing a random strand of hair back behind her ear. Her emerald green eyes flashed condescendingly. I sighed, sitting myself down on a green beanie bag.

I gestured at Neji to take my green-blanketed plush chair. He just frowned and pulled a white beanie bag towards me and my green one, a small smile tweaking at his perfectly sculpted lips.

When the two beanie bags were finally touching, side by side, Neji sat down next to me, pulling my hand onto his lap and curling his bigger, more calloused hand around it. I felt warm.

I shifted my position, ever-so-slightly and smiled at him demurely.

"Thanks."

* * *

_Neji's POV_

_"Thanks." _Tentenwhispered to me, not wrenching her hand away from me like I thought she would. Her big, liquid chocolate eyes were glowing from under the, long, dark eyelashes. He cheeks were pale, but with a rosy undertone. Her lips were curved into a perfect, small, secret smile at me. She...was beautiful.

_**Ba-Dump**_

My heart...stop beating...too fast...

Tenten..stop smiling at me...I don't deserve it...

If you knew..

If you knew what Sasuke and I are planning...we are the infants, dear Tenten...

Gods...

_What should I do?_

* * *

**_14_****_ minutes ago_**

_Sakura's POV_

" I stole yours. Simple...hm?" Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at me, a smirk tugging at his lips. I screamed at him mentally.

The nerve of this guy... stealing **MY **key? He was just asking for my wrath...I mean, ask Tennie all about the time i went full-out on her. She avoided me, for, like, 3 weeks...

"How the hell did you even get **YOUR** hands on **MY **keys in the first place?" I asked, jutting out a hip and placing a hand on it. I snuck a tiny peek at what Tenten and Neji were doing. Tennie..aw! Tennie is avoiding eye contact! A sure sign or like...or intimidation...lets just throw away the latter option, ne?

"Well, you see, I just needed to take your wallet out of your pocket while you were..." Sasuke paused, his brow creasing. "Preoccupied." He finally said, grinning. Well, I could see the grin in his eyes.

I frowned at him. Why was he grinning during a fight... " What do you mean preoccupied?!" I screeched. Yeah, right. " Like I would be so preoccupied that I wouldn't even notice a hand going into the back pocket of my pants!" Does he seriously think I would fall for that stupi-

"You would...if you were really, very busy..." Sasuke has this knowing expression on his face which is really pissing me off...what does he know that I don't? Preoccupied..really, very busy..GASPS.

Shit. No. He can't be talking about-

"YOU IDIOT! GIMME THAT KEY BACK." FUCKTARD! Shit, shit, Tenten is looking at me...I can see her lips moving and I tried my best to dicefer the words. 'Go Sakura!' I grinned widely, confidence coming back to me in great, bounding strides.

"Why the sudden change in tone?" Sasuke taunted me, his obsidian eyes flashing, daring. I will not... " I was just talking about you reading a book...you are very absorbed when doing so." I can feel my cheeks burning up. Shit. I'm going to go blue in the face...unless I already am...double fuck...

In the corner of my eye, I can see Neji doing a thumb-ups and Tenten, who was standing next to him, burst out laughing. The laugh made me feel happy.

I tried to say calmly: "If you had just **ASKED**for your own key, maybe would have **CONSIDERED **or, something!" Okay, so, maybe I'm lying. Of course I wouldn't have considered...but he doesn't know that! Oh, don't forgot hand gestures Sakura! "Have you even _ever_ **HEARD** of **ASKING **people?!"

Visibly, Sasuke'scomposure, his sureness, a little piece of that got cut off. It was my turn to smirk this time. I heard Tenten snickering, covering her mouth so Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear...too bad Tennie. Your laugh i just too infectious.

"Well, if I asked, you woul have said 'no'." Sasuke said to me, his face looking strangely funny. He could feel my what-the-hell gaze on him, so he turned his head away quickly. Suddenly, from where Neji and Tenten were standing, I heard something. " _Infants_.." Neji. I have found new prey.

I swivelled on my heel, trying to make myself look all blurry and cool. "**What**...did you call me Neji?!" I basically screamed in his face. Next to him, I saw an exasperated look on Tenten's face as she consulted her wrist watch.

Neji shrugged and answered me casually. " You and Sasuke are acting immaturely." SAY WHAT?! **_HE_** STARTED IT!

I was about to yell again at him, when Tenten interrupted in a slightly panicked tone. " Yeah, guys, seriously. Cool it. Ad Sas-Gay, stop scowling at Neji and tell us what you're doing here." I choked myself in order to stop the explosion that would have come if I hadn't. God. Sas-GAY.

But what Tenten suggested IS a pretty good idea I guess..fine. I turned again on my heel and marched over to my plush chair , sitting myself down elegantly onto it. I crossed my legs and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my left ear. Ha. I look so professional!

Tenten, sighing, grabs a beanie bag and sits down on it. She gestures at Neji to take her plush chair...sigh...Tenten, always so selfless. But, Neji wasn't goni to listen to her. He grabbed a plain beanie bag from he corner and shoved it next to Tenten's green one. He sat down, clasping her pale hand on his lap. I stared at them, mesmerized.

Tenten moved ever-so-slightly, that if I hadn't already been looking closely I wouldn't have realised. She smiled at him in a serene sort of way, and she said something...I can't hear her. Damn. It's so sweet, though. Romantic. Damn Sasuke. WE'RE supposed to be like that!

"Ugh. This got out of hand; look, we just came to tell you to dress up appropriately tomorrow." Sasuke said to be, his tone exasperated. I scowled at him. " What do you mean by 'appropiate'?" I retorted in a my best I-am-pissed voice.

Neji spoke from his place of the floor, his voice having an odd calming effect on me. " No. We just mean"-here he shot a glare at Sasuke- "that you should dress up appropiately for your unique dates tomorrow. Tenten, we'll be...doing something outside. Shorts, short-sleeved shirts...footwear..."

Tenten cocked her head to one side, her brown eyes alight with new curiousity. " What will we be doing? Neji?" Neji just shook his head and smirked. " Secret." He said, pushing a finger up against her lips. I sighed. Then I turned my attention back to the chicken-assed-haired-bastard in front of me.

"So, what will WE be doing, oh great one?" I said in a patronizing voice. Sasuke frowned. "Confidential as well. Just wear outdoor clothes too...oh, don't forget your swimsuit." I gaped. Swimsuit? What? Swimming!? Sasuke smirked in amusement at the horrified/freaked expression that was probably resting on my face.

Tenten laughed a bubbly peal of laughter. I scowled fiercely, clenching both my fists. Nejichuckled, a cork popping out of a wine bottle. Sasuke kept smirking, an irritating thing which I just wanted to swipe clean off his face.

"Outdoors, hmmm?" Tenten looked thoughtful. " So shorts and a casual tank top will be good?" She asked Neji, turning one small inch. Neji nodded and I asked the same question Tenten asked to Sasuke, but with my eyes. Project...project...PROJECT!! Ack! My eyes are burning! My cornea! Uh, wait, is it retina? GODS! I'm a damn doctor and I forgot simple eye anatomy!

...Okay, crap.

Sasuke thinks I'm some weirdo now. This is so not going well.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Why is Sakura glaring at me in such an un-womanly fashion?

What have I done to deserve a glare...? I don't understand Sakura sometimes.

She can be predictable, so predictable...transparent, even.

But at other times she is just like a stained glass goblet...something so light, so fragile, so delicate...

It makes me wonder...When the time comes...

Will I have the heart to **break** her?

* * *

_**30 minutes later...**_

_Tenten's POV_

"God, Saks. I don't think I'll be able to live through one of their 'surprise' visits ever again!" I exclaimed, slouching greatfully onto my plush chair, engulfing myself in layers and layers of soft green cotton. " I mean, I don't mind Cinnamon, and normal Neji and Sasuke are okay...but when you and Sasuke go into fighting mode! Sheesh! I mean, seriously!" I flapped my hands in the air for emphasis. " You guys are adults!"

A glint of hard, harsh emerald green eye. A strict, cold line in her usual curved rose lips. Aw crap. Should I prepare myself for the blow to come?

Yeah, I think that's a pretty good idea.

**...**

No blow has come. No aray of colourful, unecessary words...I peeked up from behind my crossed arms. " Sakura?" I half-whispered, half-asked. She was still in her chair, her mad expression replaced with a kind of confused and hurt one. This picked up on my concern radar. " Saks, what's wrong? Why so gloomy?" Now I'm wishing Popcorn was here. Instead, he's sleeping after all that commotion...if he were here, he could at least donehalf the job that I now would have to do alone; the job of cheering Saks backto her usual cheery spirits.

"Nothing...nothing is wrong..." Sakurareplied to me in a monotone. Uh-huh. I so believe her.

"Sa-Ku-Ra." I stated each syllable of her name clearly and slowly. Sakura looked up, her eyes wide and her expression now startled. Hah. I barely use this tone of voice on her. "Tell me what is wrong and I **will** fix it." Now, see? This is the tone of voice she usually uses on **me**. Maybe even Sasuke sometimes...I wouldn't know though. It's not like I stalk them! ...

"Wedon'thaveanythingthatwouldlookgoodfortomorrow!" Sakura blurted out, distressed. Then she slowed down. " And did you see the look on their faces when they left? Sasuke and Neji, I mean." Duh. Who else? What look?

"What look?" I repeated my mental question. I just noticed Neji's eyes looking duller than usual...I thought it was because he was exhausted. I mean, he has been to a lot of photo shoots, right...?

"Didn't you see it? ...it looked like...remorse."

* * *

I tackled what Sakura had said first, making quick calls to Hinata and Ino. Hinata had advised me to wear long pants in case there would be bugs, cargo maybe. Cargo pants were light and they don't make you feel as hot. Ino said just about the same thing, but told me what specific colours to wear...fashion diva..pft!

So now I'm just testing out the combination on my black Puma tennis shoes, a leaf-green tank top with a tiny 'T' in the corner with crystals (Hinata got it for me...God. I have such nice friends.) and some white cargo pants that go right up to about my ankles. If you look real closely though, there's a sun-yellow-ish tinge to them. I'm going to put my hair up in a normal, casual ponytail, **BUT**with one of my designer hair ties...bag is just this small. black and white leather bag-pack which I can carry on my back without even noticing it! Ino came over and lended me one of her cool hats too. A white one with falling leave on it! Customised!

She had handed it to me winking, saying, " I knew this would come in handy some day!" Hinata had come over too at some point, with a special set of lunch-boxes and water-bottles with built in ice and blah! I felt touched with all their efforts.

Now, Sakura...she was harder. I mean, Sasuke talked about **swimsuits**. That meant they were going somewhere where there would be sparkling blue water...somewhere you would have to **swim**. So we had to level out **ALL** the pros&cons about wearing a bikini. God.

My list looked something like this:

**Pros:**

_1) He'll probably pay more attention to you._

_2) Be more possessive of you cos guys will probably chat you up..._

_3) Uhh..._

**Cons:**

_1) Might think you're trying to hard._

_2) Might think you're a slut._

_3) Uhhh..._

It looks vague and brief and bad, I know. But it was the best! Jeez. Ino's list looked like this (exactly. Word for word.):

_NO ARGUMENTS!! BIKINI IS DEFINITELY THE WAY TO GO AND YOU KNOW IT GIRL!_

Hinata's looked neatest ( I just love her cute handwriting!), but her points were about the same as mine:

**Pros:**

_One, he probably will pay more attention to you..._

_Two, you can get him to put suncream on your back, or something like so..._

**Cons:**

_Might think you're trying to get in bed with him. I think it's a somewhat subtle way...oh, I don't know what you should do..._

Hehe, I didn't know Hinata had such an evil mind though. Even Ino forgot about the suncream plot.

In the end, we gave Sakuraa denim blue skirt that went up to about just over her knees, a blossom pink sleeveless top and the casual flip-flops with small little cherries on them! She's going to leave her hair down like it's usual pink waterfall effect, but use tiny, small, glittering clips. Plus, Hinata's letting her borrow these really cool pure-white Versace sunglasses. It's totally obvious they're from Versace because **'VERSACE'** is printed across the side in crystals (or diamonds! You can never know with millionaires)...

And the swimsuit. We gave her a bikini-ish type of thing. It's a bright red though, and **THAT**might attract some unwanted attention...nah. Sakura seemed pretty high and enthusiastic on the idea of Sasuke being jealous, so Ino just threw that red thing into Sakura's big handbag. I chose the handbag. It's just this oversied thing that I bought for her years ago. Blue with white stitches spelling out 'Sakura' really wonkily...I sewed in a couple of denim patches though! It's a great bag! ...Mah, truth: I was doing this stupid fashion course thingy-a-bobby cause Ino couldn't make it...still. It **IS**a nice bag! And, Sakura liked it so that's all that mattered.

Now, all four of us are just a mess of arms and legs on the sofa, all sprawled out and tangled in each others' limbs. But we can't be bothered to move. The lights are out and we're just watching random CDs of friends...it's a calm, soothing atmosphere that makes me feel contented and strangely feel like I **belong**...I'm happy that we all get along so well. I mean, Ino and Sakura were in fangirl, we-adore-you mode when Hinata came, but they quickly grew out of it once they got to know her better. Hinata is a pretty amazing person to know, you know. She knows so much, and when you look at her you just take a hit on your self-esteem.

Mmmm...but right now I feel nice, great, fantastic, fabulous even (I'm pretty sure the others feel like this too)!

But ya know what? Tomorrow's going to be even better...oh. No. Crap.

Sakura's solemn words came back to me in a rush, as if I'd been pulling at it for a long time.

_"Didn't you see it? ...it looked like...remorse."_

No...suddenly...I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And that's never good...

Right?

* * *

**Oh my God! Forgive me for taking such a long time to update! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I'll try to update the sequel to Summer Job as quickly as possible, but I can't promise anything...**

**Please read and review! :)  
I'm hoping 280-290? Or more?  
Haha, I understand if I don't reach it though. I've neglected you guys for so long, I'll be really happy even if I get only one review. XD**


End file.
